The Shade's Wish
by Nakia-Park23
Summary: A woman named Jennifer from our time makes a wish to give Erik his happy ending which should be with Christine. Shouldn't it? Will she fail or will she succeed? Or will both happen? Read her story and find out just what happens. Just as she finds out that she was sent back for a special reason, and she uncovers who she's supposed to be and how her destiny unfolds.
1. Prequel

_Disclaimer: This will be the only time I put this up I hate being redundant except of course when asking for reviews. __ So, I own nothing except my OCs, the plot and my laptop. As much as I wish I owned Erik, sadly I do not. Hypothetically, if I did own him or has access to him, he just might be tied up in my closet. *strange mumbling coming from closet* Um, pay no attention to the man behind the duct tape. _

_Rating: This fic is rate M for sexual content and occasional physical violence, which is to be expected from a fic about the Phantom of the Opera. _

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review. This prequel is also an 'in medias res' or technically an 'in finias res', so it's short because I was to give you a little teaser without giving too much away. The other chapters will be much longer I promise. Ooo, I almost forgot this prequel is done in first person but the rest of the story is in third person hope you guys don't get confused. _

_Inspiration: Wish by Fixx_

**Prequel**

As I lay here, I remember how I've always heard the saying 'be careful what you wish for'. It seems silly to think of the saying now that everything's over and done with. However, it's still a saying I never quite understood, maybe it was because of the childhood I had. When I was a child all that I wished for were practical things. Things like a home, food, nice clothing, toys, kindness, affection, and most importantly loving parents; not people who despised and detested my existence. When most of my wishes came true I did not regret them, unlike those whose wishes came true in the stories I heard of, stories of vengeful, tricky genii or the story of the monkey's paw, where their wishing cause nothing but death and illness. When mine came true, I relished in them, grateful for them in fact.

Nevertheless, when I got older I thought my time of wishing upon the stars had stopped as I had reached maturity no longer believing in magic or silly notions. Most were the same imaginings that die for everyone once you become an adult. Most were limited to those few outcasts like me, silly notions like real unconditional love, true happiness, someone that could understand you and accept you for who you are. For a long time I felt as though, I wasn't meant to be loved, and that I didn't deserve it. Most would call me cynical however; I prefer to think of myself as a realist.

However, there was one wish left in me it was originally a wish to help another but to be completely honest it was only to help myself. It was a wish born of the few hopes and dreams I had left. Hopes and dreams I had thought long crushed and forgotten, those hopes and dreams that birthed a wish spoken aloud impulsively before I had a chance to think about it. It was a wish that I couldn't even say for complete certainty if I regretted it yet or not but I'm certainly not relishing it at the moment. However, it could be that I just don't know how it turned out; it certainly didn't turn out as planned, but was that a good thing, I know not.

Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe if I think back try to figure out how and when this all happened I could see where things went wrong. On the other hand, I could also see where things went right. I would like to think it all went right but why do I feel so bad. Why do I feel like my world has spun out of control then crashed head-on? Maybe thinking things worked out for the best is just dare I say wishful thinking. Now I try to remember that fateful day... remember... remember.

1=======================================================================================

_A/N: Are you intrigued yet? If so, please review._


	2. Airport

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review. I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed & even favorited. I didn't expect such a quick response I am touched & ecstatic. I love all my lovely readers & I hope I keep your expectations & won't disappoint. This is a bit of a short chapter well most of them are as I'm writing them on the spur of the moment on notes on my iPhone while I'm at work bored (shush tell no one) so on there it seems long but here not so much. ;) If you guys would like them longer let me know, so I'll start combining chapters & line page break them to make it easier to read if not they'll be about this length to a little bit longer around 1,000-3,000 words. Well I'll let you get on with the story.  
_

_Inspiration: None other than loving the phantom._

**Upcoming Trip**

She got two glasses of ice water and brought them into the living room. Once again, she stared at the broken air conditioner with pure hatred and she was grateful that the fan worked. Normally New York summers were hot especially during her birthday month but this year was ridiculous it was the middle of September and the whole week topped at 100 degrees and also the week when her air conditioner decided it was on strike. As she put the glasses on the coffee table she dropped down on the couch and looked over at her best friend since high school. Her friend and her were similar in many ways and different in just as many. Her friend was an olive complexion, tall, slim, could eat anything without gaining a pound, and had a cooler temperature even in the winter much to her chagrin. While she was a pale peach complexion, short, hourglass shape, had to keep track of calories, and had a hot temperature even in the summer much to her own chagrin. Her friend looked over at her sympathetically while she downed the ice water and fanned herself. As if she knew a distraction was in order she spoke.

"I still can't believe you're traveling to Paris for vacation for a month. You must be so excited."

"I am it's the first time in years that I will be taking a real vacation, there are so many places I want to go. Plus I'm hoping the weather will be much cooler than it is here."

She nodded. "Are you going to any of the museums? Sam can probably recommend a few places to go." Their friend Samantha had traveled to Paris when they were in high school and raved about the experience of seeing the city of love.

"Yeah she told me of a few places and gave me a list of some French phrases in case I get stuck. So I'll probably check out a few but my first stop is definitely the opera house."

Her friend Laine rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. "Dude, you're seriously going to look for the Phantom aren't you."

"What? It was a real story they found his body in the underground cellar with the ring Christine was supposed to give him. I just want to see what the place looks like in person."

"You've read the book, dragged me to the shows and have seen the movie more times than I can count I doubt it'll be any different from that." Laine really didn't understand why her friend was so obsessed over the story but it made her happy so she left her to it, but couldn't help teasing her about it.

"It might not be but I'd still like to find out. I could use a little adventure. Besides you didn't mind when I dragged you, you even enjoyed it." She stuck her tongue out at her friend who rolled her eyes.

Then she looked at her with big pleading eyes. "Hey come help me finish packing. I can probably get it done faster if you helped me."

After the packing got done, Laine headed home which left her to her thoughts. She hated to admit it but she knew Laine was right she was obsessed with the story every since she first saw a cartoon version of it and later learned it was a true story. She always felt bad for the Phantom and was heartbroken when Christine walked out on him to be with Raoul a little fop. He was probably one of her least favorite characters although she did respect the fact that he never gave up on his love for Christine.

The other person she couldn't stand was Carlotta she was such a snooty, arrogant, spoiled diva. She was a back stabber and a schemer. She didn't have any redeeming qualities at least not that she noticed. What surprised her about the movie that Piangi could stand her let alone be in love with her. But it had been her experience that men usually went after bitches, women who treated them poorly or were constantly complaining. Sometimes she wondered if maybe she should act like one when she found a guy she liked but knew as much as she could be a bitch to people she didn't like or who deserved it she couldn't see doing it to someone you liked or wanted to be with.

But she hadn't had much experience in relationships. She only had two long-term relationships since high school, a few first dates, and even fewer second dates. Usually she was too busy to find a date or keep up a relationship. Plus she seem to scare the men away usually because she was brainy, or strong or independent or a combo of the three. She knew she needed someone equally smart or smarter, strong or stronger. What she really needed was someone who could keep up with her, which brought her thoughts back to the Phantom. He was the type of man she needed he was a musical genius and while she barely knew the difference between notes of music or between soprano and alto she did appreciate the art behind it. It would also be great if he would take an interest in her activities as well.

The Phantom was strong willed and even though he went about things in a bad way he knew what he wanted and went for it, he had goals and he accomplished them. Men back in that era were the type of man she needed. Plus if the Phantom looked anything like he did in the movie she'd snatch him up in a heartbeat since Christine obviously didn't want him. But as much as she wanted the Phantom she still thought that if he went about things differently he could've not only gotten Christine but they would have been happy together. Christine was beautiful and so musically talented it was no wonder the Phantom fell head over heels for her. She was also kind hearted and sweet albeit a bit naïve and gullible. If only things happened differently if someone could've talked sense to the Phantom made him do things differently or stop Christine from singing the first night that Raoul was there he would've never seen her then left on his expedition, or told Christine the truth earlier. Her mind ran a mile a minute ideas spewing forth until she finally fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke excited for the trip. She got everything together for her trip, luggage placed near the door, purse set up with her passport, airline ticket, snacks in case the airline food was inedible, which was most of the time. Checked the flight times and checked in for the flight. Now all she waited for was her friends to come pick her up so they could head to the airport together. Soon a knock was heard at the door. It opened to reveal another of her best friends and former coworker Mimi.

"Is this all your bringing?"

She looked down at her luggage she had one large check bag, a carry-on and her purse was the extent of her bags.

"What? I didn't feel like paying ridiculous baggage fees and I'm only going for a month I've learned from past trips I always end up taking too much clothes. So I decided to pack light and take only what I know I'll wear. And unlike you I don't need a separate check-on just for make-up." She gave her friend a teasing look.

"Shaddup. Now come on let's get this in the car."

She laughed as she closed the door to her apartment and got everything downstairs and to the car. Her keys were past off to Emily who was to feed her cat Smoky while she was gone.

"You got your tickets and passport?" Laine asked before she started the car.

"Yep, got them in my purse. I got the phrases Sam emailed me too."

With that they took off and got to the airport in good time. After checking her bag and getting her e-ticket printouts she headed over to her friends.

"What time does the flight leave?" Mimi piped in.

"In about an hour so I should probably be going, security's going to be a pain in the ass."

"I know that's right." Emily agreed with her she had taken her vacation a few months earlier back home to Georgia.

"I will miss all of you but I'll try to email you when I get the chance." She hugged each of them. Emily whom she had known for less time than her other two friends but she was just as close to her since they were both originally from the south and went to heavy metal concerts together. Her hardcore friend started getting misty eyed.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm going to come back. I'm not going to stay there forever plus if I did my boss would probably go there and drag my ass back." Her friends laughed and nodded.

Before she walked away, she heard her friends shout out in unison. "Bye Jen have a safe trip. We love you!"

Jennifer laughed as she walked away from her friends to head off to her flight. She made it through security mostly unscathed. While she waited for the staff to announce, the boarding calls she decided to reread Phantom of the Opera again. While she was really getting into the book she heard the boarding call, quickly got her luggage, plane ticket, and headed to the gate. She got into her seat, fastened the seat-belt, on the plane that was to take her to her new adventure.

_A/N: Are you still intrigued? If so please review._


	3. Back in Time

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review._

_Inspiration: Back in Time by Eiffel 65_

**Back In Time**

Paris – 2012

Within hours she was in Paris the city of love. Maybe if she were lucky she'd find someone here that will change her single status on Facebook. But she doubted it, if anything this vacation would be nice but uneventful. The city was beautiful at night and she wanted to take in the sights so she got into a cab and told him to take the scenic route to her hotel. They passed the Eiffel Tower, which was beautifully lit up. She took some quick pics before they passed by. The cab told her about a few food spots she should check out and dropped her off at the hotel. The September air here was crisp and cold and so she pulled her cardigan tighter around her self, which she was glad she brought with her. She walked into the beautiful lobby and checked in.

She got herself settled in and turned in early so she could get some Parisian breakfast, make up a schedule of what she wanted to do on vacation and then head over to the opera house. She would either get in part of the tours or do what Gaston suggested to escape the tour guide and do some exploring on her own. Either way she knew she wanted to go to box five.

She awoke the next morning well rested the bed had been soft and cloudlike. As she looked out the window at the sun that shone brightly through her window and checked the clock she realized that she had slept in. "Shit" She exclaimed and jumped out of bed took the quickest shower of her life and got dressed as she ordered some quick breakfast of croissants, jam, fruit and coffee. She drank the coffee savoring the taste and the sweet, sweet caffeine. She had an unhealthy love of coffee well caffeine really and because of timing had only one cup, made the croissant to go and decided to forgo the schedule until later as much as it irked her to do so.

Except her overly organized self recalled she had paper and pen in her oversized purse which she had yet to empty out and decided to make a schedule in the cab on her way to the opera house. She had only gotten down a few things on the paper.

1. Louvre Museum

2. Notre Dame Cathedral

3. The Eiffel Tower

The third being where her chef instructor had interned as a teenager. After she scribbled the few places down she ended up looking out the window at the city trying to take in as much as she could. She finally ended up at the famed opera house. She stepped out of the cab and looked up at the building. It was definitely overwhelming the same feeling she had when she first came to New York City and saw all the skyscrapers after living in a small town where the highest building was only three stories.

The opera house in the movie looked larger than life but to see it in person the fifteen stories looked like it went on forever. She closed her mouth, which had been hanging open and walked into the building only to have her mouth hang open once more. The opulence of the opera house was magnificent. There were gold painted fixtures, painted murals and frescos, marble columns not to mention the grand staircase. She could almost picture the movie playing in front of her. People in costume dancing up and down the stairs, the Phantom dressed as 'red death'. She stood in front of the grand staircase and music played in her mind.

'Masquerade! Paper faces on parade... Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies ... Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes ... Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you!'

It was absolutely amazing and she could barely believe she was here in the opera house. Now on to find the tour group so she could tour the massive building. She found a little old man who was rubbing what looked like polish onto the fixtures. He told her how to find the tour guide in broken English and off she went. She joined the group getting there a minute before they were to start. After the tour guide gave her a scolding look for arriving so late, and they started the tour.

The guide gave them the standard lecture about not separating from the group and holding questions until the end of the tour. After the first few minutes she stopped listening to the tour guide who was telling her most of what she already knew from Gaston's book and doing her own research into the Palais Garnier or the Opera Populaire as it was known in the movie. She used her observation skills to map out the corridors in her mind trying to remember the way they came so that once she did wander she would find her way back. She didn't feel like getting lost in a maze of passageways on her vacation. She'd find box five locate the hollow column, imagine what the opera was like at that time period and make her way to one of the cafés the driver showed her to grab a quick bite of lunch.

After twenty more minutes, she spotted her goal a corridor that led to the aisles and stairway that she presumed led to the boxes. While the tour guide's back was turned and was busy explaining the history of the Foyer de la Danse in great length, she slowly backed up, turned down the corridor, and ran up the stairwell. As she reached the top, she fell back against the wall and tried to catch her breath. She waited for a few seconds wondering if anyone saw her make her hasty exit and came after her. After taking some deep breaths and hearing nothing but the settling of the old building. She walked through the hallway glad she wore her ballet flats, which made her footfalls silent.

The first door had a large number one on it the next a number two and finally she got to number five. She felt a bit of trepidation and apprehension this was after all the Phantom's box and even though he was dead for at least a hundred years his spirit could still be felt. She turned the doorknob as quietly as possible hoping the door didn't squeak too loudly. Thankfully it didn't and she walked inside, went to the first column on her left and knocked but it sounded solid so she moved on to the right and it was hollow. 'Wow it's actually hollow.'

Try as she might she could not see a way in, perhaps there was a secret knock that opened it or it only opened from the inside. After she gave up, she went close to the edge of the balcony and looked out. The view of the stage was great you could see the entire length of it and even most of the audience below from the chandelier until the orchestra. Anyone sitting in the boxes across would be seen, but because of the overhang of what she guessed was a statue, the box was shadowed hiding the box owner from the view of the other boxes but not detracting from the view out of the box. No wonder the Phantom picked this box. It was the perfect vantage point to watch Christine perform as well as keeping an eye on the managers and patrons.

Her thoughts went back to Christine and Erik and how things could have been different. Why couldn't Erik have a happy ending? Was it because he was disfigured? Was it because he murdered people? Shouldn't he deserve a second chance? She suddenly felt so sad realizing that not only did the Phantom not get the woman he loved, he died of heartbreak never have been loved by anyone. She also felt angry that Raoul came into Christine's life screwing everything up and frustrated that Christine couldn't see what a genius and romantic man lie hidden underneath the Phantom's face. With all these thoughts and emotions swirling around her head she suddenly wished she could do more than just think about what ifs, she wished she could actually do something about it.

"I wish I could change the Phantom's story and give him the happy ending I know he deserves."

"That can be arranged child, that can easily be arranged."

Jennifer spun around and gasped when she heard the sudden voice in the box right behind her. The person that stepped out of the shadows before her, was definitely not who she was expecting to see. She felt fear and confusion coursing through her their recent words echoing in the box and her mind.

"But…I don't understand what can be arranged?"

Before she could question the figure further, she saw their arms rise up towards her and a force like a strong gust of wind threw her backwards out of the box. The shock of it all delayed the scream that would have normally ripped from her throat at the thought of falling to her death to the aisles below, but scream she finally did. Suddenly everything around her slowed down and then she stopped but could not move her body almost as if she were in some kind of cocoon suspended in midair. Her body felt like it was vibrating for a moment before time started up again and she continued her downward descent. As she soon hit the ground, darkness took over as everything went black.

1_A/N: So who was it in the box? Any guesses. If so, please review._


	4. All in Good TIme

_Author's Note: I am surprised & grateful for the love I have received such far. Here's another chapter for everyone.  
_

_Inspiration: All in Good Time by Barenaked Ladies_

* * *

**All In Good Time**

Paris – 1895

She could hear muffled voices that sounded like they were arguing and her eyelids felt like they were weighed down. Finally, she was able to open them and quickly shut them again as a bright light shone in her eyes. After a few seconds, she tried again now growing accustomed to the light that oddly enough was coming from a candle next to her. She tried to sit up but was unsuccessful; her slight movement and groan alerted the voices to the fact that she was awake.

"Mademoiselle? Êtes vous bien?" The woman who spoke wore an odd dark grey taffeta dress, a matching dark shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a funny looking bonnet on her head.

"Qui êtes vou? Êtes vous tombé? Comment avez vous obtenu ici?" A balding portly man in his fifties with a thin mustache spoke next.

**"**Silencieux!Pas plus de questions. Je pense qu'elle a été assez. Appelez le docteur." The woman spoke harshly to the man before he walked off huffing.

Jennifer groggily tried to make out what was said. She picked up some of it like was she okay, who was she, and something about getting a doctor. Her mind worked quicker remembering the phrases hoping that this woman or at least someone could speak English even if it was broken English.

"Je ne comprends pas tout à fait. Parlez-vous anglais?"

"Yes I do speak English."

She sat up and spoke quickly. "Oh thank God I'm only here on vacation and I only know a few phrases in French. To answer you previous question that I could understand I am fine if only a bit dazed and sore at the moment. For the who I am my name is Jennifer Miller. As for how I got here I was part of a tour group and I got separated accidentally. Soon I found myself in box five and then a figure appeared before me and then the next thing I know I was pushed out of the box, I was falling then I blacked out and woke up hearing you and the other man arguing."

Concern, confusion, fear, shock then concern again passed over the woman's face quickly. The first question out of her mouth had her just as confused. "What tour group do you speak of Mademoiselle Miller?"

"The tour group, there was a woman showing me and about ten others around the opera house. I've always been fascinated by this opera house. Madame?" She waited for the lady to provide her a name.

"Giry."

'Madame Giry? Cute they're probably making this a Phantom themed tour.' "Well Madame Giry would you be so kind as to take me back to the tour group after the doctor has looked me over."

"Mademoiselle you must be mistaken there is no tour group here especially not when these performances are almost commencing and rehearsals are under way for the next performance in two months time. Maybe a stage hand was having a bit of fun at your expense." She wondered if this woman was having fun at her expense but her eyes were honest and she seemed too stern to be a practical jokester.

She had a sudden urge to ask her what play they would be rehearsing. When the woman answered, she suddenly felt very faint.

"Why the next play will be Polyeucte it should be rather exceptional, though there will be a gala night a week after that where Gounod himself will conduct some of his music along side Monsieur Reyer. If rumors are true the gala night will be the night the managers celebrate their retirement and announce the new managers to take their place. Ah, I see the doctor heading this way after he's done with you I supposed the managers Monsieur Debienne and Monsieur Poligny will wish to speak to you maybe even offer you some compensation for the fall."

After the doctor arrived with the man from earlier, Madame Giry told the doctor what she had said minus the tour group and she watched, as the other man's face grew pale at the mention of box five.

"It was the opera ghost he was the one that pushed her." He whispered in broken English.

Madame Giry slammed her cane on the floor and chastised the man. "Jean, you know the ghost is not real, do calm yourself I'll have none of that gossip here."

He made the sign of the cross and stumbled away mumbling about the ghost.

Jennifer put her hand to her forehead either this was an elaborate tour or she was going to need some aspirin and mental help. The doctor knelt down to her shined a small lantern in her eyes and had her follow his finger after which he had her wiggle all fingers and toes and asked her a few simple questions about her name and where she was from. To which she replied "America, New York City."

Hoping it was a simple enough answer in case her fears were well founded. Both of them looked down at her clothing and looked at each other and smiled as though that explained her clothing. She was glad because she wasn't quite sure how to explain the fact that not only was she not wearing what would be considered women's clothing she was also showing more skin that society would deem fit for an unmarried young female. She had on her favorite pair of dark wash jeans, a black tank top that had a deep V lined with lace, and a black thick cardigan. As much as she hated to ask the question for she knew she would be looked at strangely no matter the answer, but ask it she must.

"What year is this?"

"Mademoiselle?" As she suspected the doctor and Madame Giry shared worried looks.

"Please tell me the year."

"The year is 1869 mademoiselle did you not know that? Perhaps you hit your head harder than I was led to believe."

'Shit either this is a dream or I'm in the twilight zone. You know what maybe this is a dream and I'm still in my hotel room. But if it is a dream why does my body and head hurt. I might as well play along.' "No no it's alright I was just making sure that all my abilities and memories were not damaged in the fall for I don't think I hit my head but I am starting to get a headache."

The doctor looked wary but satisfied with the answer. "Did you need some laudanum? I could get you some for the pain?"

She tried to remember the medicine and what it was made from, it was, oh yes poppies. She shook her head. "No, no that's alright it's starting to lessen now, perhaps some rest is all I need." 'That would be all I needed, to really be stuck in 19th century France and get addicted to opium. How am I to get out of this mess? Maybe if I try going up to box five again maybe the figure will appear and I can go back. '

She knew she had to try. However, it meant staying in the opera house especially if it didn't work. Plus she'd need money to survive, but what could she do.

The doctors voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I believe she will be fine Madame Giry you should take her to the managers now they'll want to speak with her. When we informed them of what happened they seemed quite concerned."

"I am not surprised this won't bade well for them if news of it got out. Very well. Come child, let me help you up."

After she got to her feet and shook off the slight dizziness of getting up so fast and reminded herself to take her pill when she had a moment alone. The thought made her think of her purse. 'Oh God I hope it didn't get left behind.' However she watched as Madame Giry picked up her bag that had fallen a few feet from her and she followed Madame Giry through the opera house. They stopped off at a door that lead into a small bedroom. The room was neat and nicely furnished. The bed was neat, but the coverlet was old and worn. The sitting chairs also looked worn but well mended. There was a wardrobe against the wall that looked to be solid wood with small carvings in it done with exquisite detail. A long mirror stood next to it, and a small door was next to that. She looked at Madame Giry questioningly.

"Wait here for me I will be back momentarily." The woman spoke sternly and let no room for questions before she hurried out. Jennifer looked around the room again before sitting in one of the chairs. Soon Madame Giry returned carrying blue fabric draped over her arm. She held it out to her along with a few other garments and pointed to the mirror. "Put these on you'll fit in better and won't stick out as much when you meet the managers. I'll be just outside the door if you need me."

Jennifer thanked her and set about laying the articles of clothing on the bed to get a better understanding of what was what. There was a muslin shift, which she put on first after removing her jeans and tee shirt. Next was the girdle, which after a few minutes she figured out. She had worn corsets before so it wasn't much different other than it wasn't quite as restrictive for which she was grateful she didn't think she could handle being thrown back in time not to mention out of an opera box and wearing a tight corset in one day. Next was the dress, the bodice made of blue cotton with a square neckline and puffed sleeves that she wanted to rip off but managed to restrain herself.

Thankfully the bodice fit over her snugly. The ribbon that ran right under the bust line was pulled taut and tied in a bow. The dress went past her ankles and barely skimmed the floor. After getting her ballet flats back on she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She was surprised at what she saw. She looked as though she was dressed for Napoleon's court well maybe a servant at the court, but the court nonetheless. The dress was the classic vintage empire style. The girdle pushed her ample bust up to reveal impressive cleavage. The dress on the bottom was flowing and she twirled to watch the fabric swish and move. She wasn't traditionally a girly girl but the dress made her feel feminine and sweet. In addition, the dress was in her favorite color, overall, the day was turning out no so bad fashion wise. She opened the door and let Madame Giry in to examine her.

"Very good child I had hoped it would fit its an old dress of Meg's that was used in a production that ended up being cancelled."

"Thank you so much I wouldn't want to shock the managers with my outfit upon my first meeting with them."

"Yes I would say so pants aren't something a lady normally wears. I will bring you your clothing and bag after we speak to the managers."

She was overjoyed that her purse had made the journey she didn't want to think about it stuck in her time not knowing what would happen to it especially with all her flight documents inside not that it mattered much now if she couldn't get back. But she wouldn't think that way she would make it back but the practical side of her told her to make a plan in case she didn't. After all wasn't her wish to come back and change the Phantom's story but now she regretted the wish since she had no clue how to go about finding the Phantom let alone helping him. Better to focus on the tasks at hand.

"Madame Giry, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes child."

"Well you see while I did come here on vacation I think I might be stuck here awhile until I can afford to go home. Do you think I could ask the managers for a job? Are there any jobs I could fill?"

Madame Giry thought about it for a moment. "Can you dance?"

She knew she wasn't graceful and the only dancing she had done was country line dancing and club dancing neither wouldn't work here. "No."

"Can you sing?"

Not only was she not close to being a soprano maybe an alto, she was tone deaf usually singing off key and only when she was alone to protect the ears of others around her. "No."

While she knew she could act a bit without singing or dancing that would limit her. It seemed her chances were slimmer by the minute.

"Well the only other two positions that I know we have empty at the moment is for a seamstress and a chef. The chef we had fell in love with one of the seamstresses and they got married and went to live in Spain so we're out both of them."

Madame Giry looked up at Jennifer seeing her face was lit up in excitement.

"Perhaps a sewing would work for you."

"No, no I can only do buttons and popped seams the cooking would be for me. I went to school to become a chef."

"America must be more liberal with women's education."

"Um, something like that. Perfect than I will speak to them about filling the position. Thank you Madame." She was so overcome with relief she hugged the woman who was quite startled but soon gave her a small hug back and a smile before her stern expression returned.

"Come let's go and see the managers."

"Sorry about that, yes please lead the way."

The walk to the managers office was quick Madame Giry walked quickly looking behind her to make sure the young strange woman was following. She hoped for the young girl's sake the managers did offer her a job. The job was a hard one since they would be cooking for the entire staff all three meals including special dinners and balls that they would hold. She wasn't quite sure this young petite girl could take on what was normally a man's job. If anything she'd make some money before it became too much for her. The position paid well better than some because of all the work involved plus when special dinners were held to impress certain people or to gain patrons having good food could make the impression that much more memorable.

They soon reached the office and she knocked on the door. The mangers opened the door to find Madame Giry and a young girl of average height, in a older style blue dress that showed off her figure nicely. She had long brown curls cascading down to her waist, and large hazel eyes looked up at them.

"Is this the young lady we heard about that had the nasty fall."

"Yes this is her. The doctor looked her over and she's very lucky that she not only survived such a long drop but mostly unscathed as well."

"You did say you were in box five when you were pushed."

She nodded her head. "It was strange, a mysterious figure appeared and the next thing I knew I was knocked out of the box and was falling to the ground and then I awoke to Madame Giry and a stage hand's voices and the rest you good gentleman know."

She left out the part about the wish and traveling through time she didn't think it would be a good idea to spend the 19th century in an insane asylum. Because no one would believe her she barely believed it, but it's how everything added up.

"Monsieur Poligny you don't think it could have been him do you?"

"It would make sense it is after he says it is his box and no one is to be allowed in. Though I didn't think he would stoop so low as to harm a woman."

The other man spoke up. "Perhaps we should try to see if we can't find away around that, it is losing us money after all. I just hope there won't be any more demands made of us."

He turned his attention back to the girl. "I am glad that our opera ghost did not harm you too badly, please accept our sincerest apologies. If there is anything we can do." His partner turned to him looking at him sharply but soon changed his expression at her next words.

"Well there is something I wanted to ask you about, however it wasn't the opera ghost who pushed me."

"Not the opera ghost are you certain he does appear in solid form like a man with a bone skull for a face. However, I have also heard he appeared with a head made of fire if the rumors made by that fireman are to be believed."

"Yes I can only imagine what that looks like but I doubt it was him unless he can appear as a she, because it was a woman that pushed me."

* * *

_A/N: __Dun Dun Dun. So if it wasn't Erik in the box who was it? Don't worry all will be revealed but not until much, much later. Muhahaha. Please review._

_Here's a list of translations for you guys:_

"_Mademoiselle, Êtes vous bien?" - Miss, are you okay?_

_"Qui êtes vou? Êtes vous tombé? Comment avez vous obtenu ici?" – Who are you? Did you fall? How did you get here?_

**"**_Silencieux! Pas plus de questions. Je pense qu'elle a été assez. Appelez le docteur." – Silence! Stop with the questions. I think that's enough. Go get the doctor._

"_Je ne comprends pas tout à fait. Parlez-vous anglais? " – I don't quite understand. Do you speak English?_

_I'm not sure how accurate this is I get it from a free online translator. _


	5. Work Hard

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review._

_Inspiration: Word Hard by Depeche Mode_

* * *

**Work Hard**

"A woman?" One if the managers exclaimed.

"Yes it was a woman. It was all rather strange she just appeared in the box with me and next thing I know I'm falling out of it."

"My my my, to think one of our staff would be so cruel. My dear I do apologize for what you almost went through. You could have been more seriously injured. Tell me how can we make it up to you."

She watched as the other manager she believed was M. Debienne look at his partner again sharply. 'He probably expects me to request a large sum of money.' She look up at the both of them and glanced at Md. Giry before speaking to them.

"Well actually there is I find myself stuck here in Paris for the time being without place to stay or money to my name." She smiled as M. Debienne still looked worried but what she said next surprised him and delighted them both.

"Md. Giry here has informed me that you have several job openings and one in particular seems suited to my skill set." She paused slightly hoping she was making the right decision but continued anyway. "I wanted to apply for the position of head chef."

They both stared at her mouths agape. "But your a woman."

She smiled at their old fashioned beliefs. "Yes I realize that but women are capable of cooking as well I can imagine it was your mothers that cooked for you at home. Was it not?"

"Well yes it was but this job is a hard one. You will be cooking for well over 800-900 people not including dinner parties and the occasional ball."

"Yes Md. Giry did give me the gist of it I've worked in restaurants before that did about 1,000-2,000 covers a night depending on what day it was. I've also been in the cooking industry for ten years. I'll be able to handle it plus I can surmise I won't be doing it alone."

"No of course not you will have a staff of ten people helping you. Not including five dishwashers. We have seven people left on staff that stayed the other three left when the other head chef left to work for him. We are in the process of hiring them today and tomorrow. You can stay and let us know your input on who you would like to work with you."

"Very well I will do that. So does that mean I got the job?"

M. Debienne spoke up. "Well we'll give you a trial run of course as to see how you handle it and how well you cook but as of now yes you are hired we can discuss wages after we see how you do."

"Fair enough, I look forward to working with you gentleman."

M. Poligny smiled while M. Debienne still looked skeptical.

"Very well we can start interviewing the candidates now. You can sit over there."

He turned towards Md. Giry. "Madame if you wouldn't mind start showing the applicants in one at a time please." She nodded before curtsying and heading out.

Over all the interviewing went rather well they saw fifty applicants and pulled ten of the best out of the pile to speak to once more before making their decision. This time around she asked them various questions to gauge their experience and if working under a woman bothered them. Most just seemed curious a few that made her 'Hell No' pile seemed against doing anything a woman asked them. Finally they were left with three good candidates. Everyone got their marching orders for the next day and she left the office led by Md. Giry who took her down to what looked like a elaborately designed school cafeteria long tables and chairs took up most of the room.

Some seats were filled while most were emptied she saw the clock showed two-thirty well before lunch rush would show. She sat per Md. Giry's orders and waited. It wasn't til she looked at the bread and cheese that Md. Giry put in front of her that her stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. She quickly engulfed the food and drank some water to wash it down.

Md. Giry waited for her to be done before she spoke. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. It will be a hard job."

She smiled at Md. Giry's stern expression. "I've never been one to back down from hard work I will be fine but I thank you for your concern."

"Very well I will show you to your room it's in an unused area away from the others so you won't have any neighbors and it's really quiet there however it is close to the kitchens therefore you won't have as far to walk, as you would if you were in the other sleeping areas. Three of the workers who stayed live near by in town the others will have their rooms in the second floor dormitory with the other kitchen staff. Come I will show you to it so you can get settled in."

She was led to her room, it really was in an unused portion of the opera house it was almost eerily quiet but she was a quiet person by nature so it suited her. She was grateful she would have the room all to herself. Because she didn't feel like answering a whole bunch of question from curious people tonight or risk someone finding some of her future based items. She knew she had to work on a back-story that would work for this time-period.

The room was quite large, larger than Md. Giry's room. A full sized bed sat in the far left corner. A dresser and changing screen and mirror sat in the right corner next to a door she assumed led to a bathroom. In the left corner near the front door sat a writing desk and chair. To the right of her was another chair and small table. The furniture while sparse but luxurious, most of it appeared to be old and forgotten. Some still seemed a bit dusty. Perhaps it was the room used for someone famous or of high status. It was bigger than her hotel room and free of charge what more could she need.

"Thank you for everything Md. Giry."

"You're quite welcome child. Later I'll have your clothes brought here in the meantime I ask that you come with me for one last errand before you settle in as it has just occurred to me."

"Sure lead the way." Jennifer looked all around her as they walked both memorizing the way and taking everything in. She soon found her self in a large room, fabric bolts of all colors and textures littered the walls and most corners. Ten tables were in the middle of the room, a sewing machine on each one. 'These must have cost a fortune to have them shipped here.' A loom sat in the back left corner next to spools of yarn and thread. Headless dress mannequins stood in rows like a silent army some wearing unfinished pieces some wearing finished ones.

Three of the women in the room looked up at them when they entered, but only one women put down her work and headed over to greet them while the other two went back to their sewing.

"Mlle. Miller this is Md. Rogers she is head seamstress she will be making you a new wardrobe since you do not have anything currently." She turned to the other woman who was about Jennifer's height, with greying hair pulled back into a bun, spectacles balanced on her nose, measuring tape draped around her neck and her slim figure enrobed in a simple pale gray dress. She had a pleasant but firm demeanor similar to Md. Giry she knew she would like this woman.

"Anna, Mlle. Miller will be the new head chef starting tomorrow and will need a wardrobe for work as well as a few pieces for everyday wear, as per the manager's orders."

"Well I'll be, a woman working as head chef I guess the managers did right for once. They don't realize we can do just as much as they do. Well let's get you measured and fitted for a new wardrobe maybe we can find something ready made for you for tomorrow."

Md. Giry waved at them. "I'll see you later at dinner at nine pm and then tomorrow at five am sharp to show you the kitchens and part of your staff."

"Very well, I'll see you later." She waved to Md. Giry while Md. Rogers pulled her to the side and measured her.

"What kind of wardrobe did you have in mind dearie?" Jennifer told her what she had in mind for a work attire watching the woman's eyes widen before she smiled. Then she decided to leave the everyday attire up to her since she knew nothing of what was considered fashionable for this period except that it would most likely involve a corset and bustle. Md. Rogers managed to find her something ready made and sent her with her new work outfit and a turquoise dress, corset, bustle and undergarments for everyday use, the rest was to be made by the end of the week since the next play was in two months time only mending and alterations were needed to be done until they knew more about costumes and casting.

She found her room easily enough and put the clothes away in the dresser. There was still light coming from the small window. 'Must still be early.' She pulled out her phone she had hidden and looked at the time it was nearly five, she had four hours before dinner. She turned the phone off to conserve battery life and hid it inside the dresser.

She lay on the bed trying to run the events of the day through her head trying to make sense of everything. 'So I'm here in the Phantom's time to do what? I guess I'm supposed to change the story like I wished I could do. I guess I should have been careful of what I wished for. But who was that strange woman how did she hear my wish. Did she send me here on purpose or was it an accident when she pushed me? How am I supposed to change the story? Or even find the Phantom for that matter. He hides in the shadows only going to Christine, maybe if I find her. But how do I talk to him? Or should I start with Christine?' So many questions running through her head that eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

The phantom stayed hidden in the shadows. He had left his lair to play some tricks on the ballet rats and to watch his Christine dance. She was so lithe and flexible her dancing was seductive and exotic. She was his angel with the voice to match. He watched as her blond hair splayed outwards as she twirled. Soon his attentions were distracted as he heard one of the stagehands come for Md. Giry who was watching her own daughter dance. She quickly ran off looking worried. As much as he wanted to stay he preferred to know all that went on in his opera house. He followed Md. Giry and the stagehand to the seating area.

He watched as they crowded around a dark crumpled mass. He could hear Md. Giry arguing with the stagehand about something he couldn't quite hear. Before he could wonder what it was they were huddled around, the mass moved and groaned. As he got a closer look, he realized the mass was a petite girl lying on the floor as though she had fallen but from where. He looked up at the box above them, his box. Could she have fallen from it?

'Well it serves her right no one should be in my box.' He heard Md. Giry asking her a couple of questions then the young woman spoke in English. Apparently, she had been pushed from his box. 'Most likely I'll be blamed like I am whenever something bad happens. Erik is always the one blamed for things that go wrong. But it does keep up my reputation.'

After the doctor showed up and claimed she was mostly unharmed he watched her as she got up. She was quite lovely, petite in stature only slightly shorter than Md. Giry meaning she would only come up to his chest. Her hair was a deep chestnut color curly and cascading down to her trim waist. Her eyes were an almond shaped but he wasn't close enough to tell the color, her nose was dainty and her lips full and thick. Her face was heart shaped similar to his angel so similar they could be sisters except for the difference in hair color and texture.

What surprised him the most was her clothing. She wore what looked like mens breeches of a dark blue color that clung to her womanly curves, a black thin cloth revealed ample cleavage while clinging to her upper torso and small waist. A black sweater that was opened in front covered her arms and back. Md. Giry led the girl the direction of the managers office. He entered one of his passageways and headed to the managers office to wait for them.

After twenty minutes and much pacing, they finally arrived and she entered the office this time wearing a soft blue dress one that was designed for a play a few years back. He wasn't surprised when the managers were quick to blame him but shocked to find out it was a woman. 'Maybe I need to keep a closer eye on my box.'

He was even more shocked when she not only asked for a job but a man's job as well. As much as he hated to admit it, this woman intrigued him. After they began the interviews he grew bored and went back to watch Christine's dancing. During dinner he expected to find the new girl but she was nowhere to be found. Hoping she wasn't snooping around his opera house he searched for her.

He learned from their logbooks the managers gave her the old Prima Donna's room to her it was unused for years and near the kitchens. He remembered that Prima Donna she was quite fond of sweets and one of the cooks so she kept her room close to both but after she left the room had become abandoned until now, being so far from the stage. He slipped into the old passageway easily. He looked out into the room and saw the young girl sleeping on the bed still in the blue dress. Her light snoring and sleep sounds traveled towards him. Satisfied she wasn't where she shouldn't be he returned to his lair.

He'd be sure to deliver a note to Md. Giry to let the girl know of his rules. No matter how intriguing he wouldn't hesitate to ensure she knew the opera ghost wasn't one to be trifled with. With a swish of his cape, he was gone down the long passageway.

* * *

_A/N: Here's our first glimpse of Erik. He is intrigued by the strange future girl but will be quick to pull out the Punjab if needed. He'll also pull it out if those of you do not review._

_**Erik:**__ Yes warn them I am not to be trifled with._

_**Me(Nakia):**__ Ooo, you have truffles, I'd love to have some of those, they are expensive little mushrooms._

_**Erik:**__ Mademoiselle, I was not referring to mushrooms._

_**Me:**__ Ooo, so you mean the chocolate ones, even better those are delicious._

_**Erik:**__ *facepalm* Trifle, __trifle__, I am not to be trifled with._

_**Me:**__ Oh trifle...that's good too especially with berries and if you make the cream with a bit of vanilla. It's so good._

_**Erik:**__ *growls, puts hands up and walks away*_

_**Me:**__ *smirking* I knew I could break him. Well enough fun for now and on to working on the next chapter._


	6. Sad

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for the wonderful feedback both silent and written. I love all of it._

_Inspiration: Sad by Eisley_

**Sad**

Jennifer awoke with a start, her room was pitch black and silent as a grave. 'Strange, usually I leave my music playing.' She stumbled out of bed looking for the lamp switch but only felt glass. She went to look for the light switch she remembered was near the bed and also found none. As she searched for her phone in the dark she bumped into the dresser and suddenly the events of the past day came rushing back.

She rummaged through the dresser quickly until she found the phone turned it on and immediately noticed no signal. Then she used the flashlight app to illuminate the room and as she found the lamp again quickly realized why there wasn't a switch, it was an oil lamp that had to be lit. Her parents had one similar she remembered with a shudder. After fumbling with the matches she got it lit giving her more light to look around. She sat on the bed placing the now darkened phone beside her and rested her head on her hands.

"Oh god I really am in 19th century Paris aren't I. This isn't a dream it's real." The shock from the previous day had worn off and she was freaking out. She worried about her mom, her friends, her coworkers. She might never see them again. "Why did I have to make that stupid wish? What am I supposed to do? Did I really think I could do this? How am I ever going to get home?"

Suddenly a strange voice sounded in her head. /"Fulfill your wish."/

"Hello? Who's there? Is someone messing with me?" After a few minutes she got no response.

"Great I'm stuck here which is in itself crazy as hell and now I'm hearing voices. I'm officially going nuts. Why is this even happening? Am I really supposed to try to change history? God that sounds so monumental. Okay maybe just change Erik's history. Okay that doesn't sound quite so daunting but still huge. How the hell am I supposed to do it anyways?"

She let out a huge sigh. "I guess tell Erik to watch the temper, put off Christine's debut, which would get rid of the fop, have him come clean to Christine that he's no angel, and get rid of creepy mannequin. Maybe if they became friends first she'd like Erik better. Stop him from killing more people. And make sure he doesn't make her his prisoner all the while keeping the fact I'm from the future secret."

She put her head in her hand. "This will be almost impossible. And what happens if I fail will I be stuck here?"

Her eyes widened at the thought. "Oh God that means I'll never see my mother again or my family. What will happen to her when I don't call and don't come home after the month. She'll be devastated I'm the only one she has the only family in the states. This will crush her and what if its to much for her to bear. What if she hurts herself or gets hurt because of me and my stupid wish."

"And my friends I'll never see them again, never go window shopping, drinking until we stumble out of the bar, call each other for any thing, crack jokes, be there for each other, do crazy stuff. I'll never get to be Laine's maid of honor when she finds the right guy, never tease her about her fear of the Exorcist movie, never be godmother to her future children. I'll never get to tease Mimi about the golden retriever that humped her when she worked in a doggy gym, never hear her complain about people on Facebook, never see her act like a crazed fool when tipsy. I'll never see Emily's son grow up, never go line-dancing with her, never watch redneck comedy together."

"I'll never see my boys at work, never see my boss and tell him how much he means to me. Never see his smile or hear him sing off key on karaoke nights. Never see my boys rave about my food or crack dirty jokes. I'm going to miss so much. How long will it take before I can go back home?"

/"You have one year child."/

She startled at hearing the voice in her head but it gave her comfort and hope that it was right she'd only be here for a year then get to return. She wiped away the few tears that escaped and knew that crying or dwelling on things wasn't going to change anything or get her back any quicker. She just needed to butch up, stuff a cork in it, and get everything set in motion. She looked down at the phone and pressed the home button to see the time. It was four-thirty in the morning. 'Crap I gotta get dressed and get to the kitchen. I don't want to be late on my first day.'

She quickly freshened up splashing cool water on her face, which felt good against her teary eyes. Her clothes were put on in record speed. She spotted her purse and future clothes on one of the chairs and made a mental note to thank Md. Giry for bringing her stuff. She got to the kitchen in five minutes thankfully still remembering which direction it was. As she got there, she spotted the large clock. 'Five minutes to spare, oh yeah.' She did a mental dance and waited for Md. Giry.

She didn't have to wait long. In two minutes, Md. Giry walked in and spotted her near the kitchen doors. Her eyes were a mix of shock and approval. "Punctual I see, you will do well here." She looked down at Jennifer's clothing and waited for an explanation. "You didn't think I was actually going to cook in a dress did you. For one I would get it dirty or torn second it doesn't look good squatting or bending to get pots and pans in a dress. This way I'm more comfortable and efficient." Md. Giry stood silently for a minute thinking about what she said before she acquiesced. "I see, now come inside I will show you around." The went in and she showed her the whole kitchen and storage areas which took about twenty minutes. She was pleasantly surprised at the enormity of the kitchen. "Breakfast is served at ten, lunch at three and dinner at nine so you can adjust the schedule accordingly."

They paused at hearing someone entering the kitchen. "Come child that should be a few of the kitchen staff the dishwashers don't come in until eleven." They walked towards the front of the kitchen. Two men stood talking amongst themselves until they saw Md. Giry and an unfamiliar woman dressed strangely. The five men all looked as different as night and day. One was older in his late forties, large dark brown eyes black hair with streaks of grey, beard also streaked with grey. He was average height and portly but looked to be in good shape. He had a big smile and was quite jovial. The other man was quite young appearing to be in his early twenties, hair golden blond, eyes a deep blue. He was tall and thin almost on the lanky side. His lips were in a thin line as though he didn't joke around much and hardly laughed or maybe he was unhappy to see a woman in the kitchen. She hoped it was the former. The first man spoke up.

"Good morning Md. Giry, and good morning to you young lady."

She couldn't help but smile back at the man. "Good morning to you good sir."

Md. Giry spoke up. "Yes this is Francois and this young man is René. This young lady is Mlle. Jennifer Miller she is the new head cook. At eight three new kitchen staff members will be arriving they were selected by Mlle. Jennifer and the managers. Everyone has been informed of the change in kitchen staff and knows to be patient while everyone gets acclimated."

She turned towards Jennifer. "The other five are part-time usually only working when events are planned like fancy dinners or balls. Some also come in on the weekends to help. Other times they work as stagehands or call-boys. They will come by when they have the chance to introduce themselves one by one. If you have any questions they will assist you and if you need anything you can usually find me by the stage or in the concierge office. I wish you the best of luck child." With that said, she left the kitchen.

Suddenly Jennifer felt a little apprehensive not only was she new but she was to be in charge and wasn't quite sure how these two men would deal with that coupled with the fact that she was a woman. 'Well might as well get this over with.' "It's very nice to meet both of you I hope we will make the best of this new change."

Rene was now the first to speak. "Have you been in a kitchen this size before?" His tone showed he wasn't quite sure she was capable and she knew she'd have to prove them all wrong.

"This size no some were a bit smaller but we did serve anywhere from 1,000-2,000 people a night in general more if it was a holiday. I've been in the cooking field for ten years and cooking since I was able to reach a stove. I've worked all stations and done all types of cuisine." She paused waiting for her resume to sink in then continued. "However I do realize I'm new and not what you expected. But I guarantee you this will be a good change. Now since both of you have been here a long time and are familiar with the staff I would appreciate any ideas or suggestions for typical meals ideas. For example what is breakfast usually like?"

They both looked relieved whether it was because she knew what she was doing or because she seemed to care about their input she didn't know. Francois answered first. "Usually breakfast is light, croissants, fruit, jam, cheese, baguettes. Usually in a buffet style everyone helps themselves. Tea and coffee is also served."

She smiled. "Good simple in America breakfast is a large meal ranging from oatmeal and toast with jam to full course eggs, bacon, hot cakes, waffles, and such."

Rene piped in. "We do porridge and oatmeal here but mostly in the fall and winter months."

"That sounds about right. How bout lunch and dinner? I imagine its something simple since we feed so many."

"Yeah usually soups and stews served with baguettes. Dinners about the same as whatever lunch was that's left and something new. Baguettes with cheese usually accompany it. On occasion we will do a meat dish with roasted vegetables when the butcher gets something good in that's not expensive."

"Good, very well. I'll start tonight on a menu and schedule. Since you have seniority you get first picks for schedule are there any days you would prefer off or times you'd rather not work?"

"I really don't have a preference as long as I get a day off to rest I'm good."

"Very well. Francois?"

"I like to have Sundays off the wife and I go to church and then me and the little ones go to the park and feed the ducks."

She smiled at him. "Very well since I imagine Sundays should be slow since most of the staff probably goes to mass that can be arranged, but maybe some Sundays you might need to come in if we're understaffed or come in after mass and the ducks. Depending on what happens."

"Seems fair."

"Good I'm glad well let's get started on breakfast while we wait for the new people."

They all nodded and got started on making the dough for the bread so it had time to rise. The rest of the day went by in a blur by the time she knew the dinner rush was over and the kitchen was cleaned up. She hoped she helped improve upon their cleaning and sanitizing. She was surprised more people didn't die from food poisoning in this time. She couldn't recall how many times she had to remind the new staff to wash their hands. She got to her room and sat down in the desk chair. She made a sound of gratification as she sat for the first times in what felt like days. After a deep breath the menu for the week was created and schedule was started. She hated the getting up at the crack of dawn when breakfast wasn't served until nine so she revised it so that they started an hour before hand and left the kitchens at ten at night. The bread would be done at night so it only needed to be baked the next morning cutting the time needed since it would proof the night before, and prep would also be done so that breakfast would be half over when they started and lunch could be cooking while breakfast was eaten. There would be a large over lap where everyone would be in the kitchen during busy times and less during slow. None of the other staff had any problems working certain days or times so everything was good with that. Now she just needed to remember everyone's names Francois and Rene was easy they were the first two she met.

Then came the other three. The three she had helped to hire. There was Bernard shorter than average height black medium length hair which poked out from under the burgundy hat he wore he had a childlike face but his eyes revealed he was older than he looked and had been through a lot. He seemed to be the most aloof one barely talking to anyone and seemed reserved to be working with a woman. But as long as he wasn't rude and did what she told him she didn't mind the attitude. The next one was Aidan a man in his mid-thirties with red hair the color of dying embers. His eyes were a shamrock green like the isle he came from. His Irish lilt made her smile. He was loud and boisterous the opposite of Bernard she hoped they would get along with each other. But knew that sometimes opposites could become close friends like her and her friend Laine whom she was missing. The last was Lucien he was a young man in his early twenties. He had sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes that showed he had seen his share of death and suffering. She learned that he was a cook during the French-Prussia war but also did his share of fighting, he was thankful when the war only lasted a year and then the treaty was signed.

The other five introduced themselves later that day as well. There was a part-time stagehand Maurice, of average height, black medium length hair, mustache and goatee, about twenty-five who was very friendly to her. Next was Robert, who was English, also a stagehand part time, he was tall with blonde hair that swooped over his left eye and mustache and beard. He reminded her of Patrick Wilson except his eyes were a golden brown. Orson a head stagehand was a younger brother of Francois but you would think they were twins they were so similar except he lacked the grey in his hair being ten years Francois's junior. Kent was also Irish; he was tall, hair a light auburn color, light brown eyes. He was a quiet former sheepherder now working as a part time call-boy was only eighteen but already had a thin mustache and goatee. Anton was probably the one who would give her the most problems. He was also a part time stagehand with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and musketeer facial hair. He looked like Luke Evans mixed with Orlando Bloom a real pretty boy who not only preceded to flirt with her before he realized she was his boss but also known for flirting with all the ballerinas and mostly any other female of courting age. She hoped sexual harassment wasn't the same in this time period or he'd get his ass handed to him quick if the managers found he made any of the girls uncomfortable. Although it seems like he had all the girls eating out of the palm of his hand because of both his looks and charming personality, which is probably why he found her eye rolling and lack of bowing at his feet amusing and refreshing. He remembered when he looked at her oddly after she walked away from him then began laughing as he realized his normal tricks weren't going to work on her she could tell a bullshitter from a mile away especially when she had come from a time filled with them.

She put the pen down and rubbed her eyes. They felt dry and gritty and she knew she needed to go to bed. So she put the schedule and menu together so she could just grab them when she headed to the kitchen in the morning. She slipped off her clothes folded them and placed them in the chair and slid into bed in her underwear not even bothering with the sleeping gown Md. Rogers had dropped off to her delight. A dreamless slumber came quickly.

_A/N: Here's a glimpse into the OCs of the kitchen. She will have her work cut out for her but will also make time to get to help Erik out and Christine. She will meet Erik but not for a few more chapters she'll have a couple of other people to meet one she wants to and one she doesn't.  
_


	7. Meeting La Carlotta

_Author's Note: To RedDeathLvr thank you for the awesome reviews I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far. And thank you to everyone who's favorited and followed as well. :D I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review..._

_Inspiration: Getting more of the main/secondary characters their time in the limelight._

**Meeting La Carlotta**

She awoke the next morning early, grateful her internal alarm clock was working. She was used to getting up this early and she was grateful here she got to made up the schedule so she could sleep in again. She was a night owl but sometimes her job required she get up at the crack of dawn's ass. However, she loved her job and her boss was someone she held dearly to her heart and had known for what seemed like forever. Before the sadness could creep up on her, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

She was grateful to have an attached bathroom as well as plumbing and running water thanks to the two large water tanks in the opera house. What she missed were hot showers. At least she had a bathtub even if it was inconvenient and slow. So splashing water on her face would suffice for this morning, as she didn't want to be late on her second day. Her clothes were thrown on quickly and she was again grateful she had chosen to wear these clothes and not the traditional women's garb for the corset alone took forever to do if you didn't have someone to help you with it. In addition, all the other layers, people of this time were too damn modest, God forbid a man saw your ankle let alone your calf.

She smirked at the thought of some of these people falling into her time especially during the summer. She chuckled to herself as she headed to the kitchen. Unlike she expected, she wasn't the first one in the kitchen Aidan and Francois were already there, Francois already had his signature cup of earl grey tea. Him and Roger were the only two that preferred tea everyone else even Francois' brother Orson preferred coffee. But then again Francois had married an English woman so he was probably trained to prefer tea. 'First day and he's super early Aidan just earned himself a gold star.'

"Good morning young lady."

"Good morning Francois. How are you this morning?"

"I'm alive and kicking so I can't complain." She smiled at him before tuning to Aidan.

"Good morning Aidan. How are you?"

"Good morning lassie, I'm doing very well and how are ye feeling?"

"I'm tired after yesterday but otherwise good. I have the menu done for this week and a new schedule that will hopefully be more productive and give us some extra hours sleep."

"Aye lassie I'm always one for more sleep."

"I am as well. How did you manage that?"

"Why with my excellent organizational skills of course. It should allow us to be almost fully staffed during busy hours from after breakfast to right before supper. I also plan on getting some help from the dishwashers as well."

"Help lassie, with what?"

"With prep work, cutting up vegetables and fruit simple stuff like that. I'll go over the schedule more when the others get here. I figure we start the schedule on Saturday since it's slower in the morning and we see how it goes if it works out we can continue it."

"Sounds fair."

After a few minutes, the others had arrived and they went over the schedule and menu for the week everyone seemed on board for which she was grateful. Only one more day until they started the new schedule and would have more free time and hopefully she could locate either Christine or Erik and see how she could go about fixing everything.

It was another long day but worth it, they got a lot done for the next day to enact, her plan and she also caught sight of the ballerinas as they came down for lunch including Christine. She almost didn't recognize her at first since she was looking for chocolate brown curls instead of blonde straight hair. She wasn't quite sure what she'd say to the girl and so decided to make a plan first. She couldn't exactly walk up to her and say. "So how's the music lessons with your angel going, by the way you know he's the phantom right?" It wouldn't exactly go over well.

* * *

The only problem she encountered during the day was one she hadn't anticipated but should have foreseen. It took all of her patience not to throttle Carlotta who had come down with a list of demands. First she wanted her food delivered to her room at specific times, then the soup had to cooled off she couldn't risk burning her precious throat, next she would only eat certain foods and only done a certain way. She swore it was a pamphlet worth of requests. Some she could do others she had politely declined which just made the diva, aptly named by the way, narrow her eyes and look down on the new chef as though she were a wayward servant not the head chef of the opera house.

"You will do-a as I-a wish or it-a will-a be a bad for you."

She forced herself to not only not roll her eyes but also keep her expression neutral and voice calm. "I understand you have certain requests Madame however not all of them can be done either for time purposes or we don't have the resources."

The Prima Donna sulked and pouted which made her look uglier and spoke slowly as if the chef in front of her were a child of five. "You will-a make a sure that my requests are-a met. If you don't have-a the time then that is not my problem."

Jennifer took a deep breath and tried again. "I will do my best to follow your requests if you have any problems you can take it up with the managers if any arise."

The diva seemed appeased though still not happy and waved her hand and turned her back on her to continue putting on her makeup dismissing her. Jen narrowed her eyes and walked out before she would say something she would regret.

* * *

"So how it go young lady?"

"I swear I wanted to strangle her she had a list of demands, a list not one or two. God that woman infuriates me taking to me like I'm five and dismissing me like I'm her servant."

Two of Jen's biggest pet peeves were, being talked down to and ignorant people and Carlotta embodied both of them. She knew from the book she was irritating but not like this. She continued her work while calling the diva some choice words in her mind.

After the day was over, she went back to her room and started the water for a bath. Her undergarments and nightgown placed on the bed, she took her hair out of its tight bun running her fingers through combing out the tangles. A comb was added to her growing list of items she needed if she was going to be stuck in the 1800s. She slipped into the water sighing as the warm water soothed her aching muscles.

She would have loved a drink since she would be able to sleep in the next day however; all that was downstairs was wine. After her culinary schools' wine tasting, she quickly learned that French wine left much to be desired they were much too dry for her taste only good for cooking. Not that she even liked wine much but when she did it was usually Italian or Chilean something full-bodied blush, sweet whites or red ports. The sweeter wines were what she preferred if she had to drink it but what she really wanted was an ice-cold beer. Maybe it was best she didn't have it she wouldn't want to risk over sleeping the next day. After getting out of the now cool water, she toweled off, dressed for bed and slipped under the sheets. She stretched out her limbs and cracked her back, ankles and elbows before settling down for a restful much needed slumber.

* * *

Erik stood on the rooftop overlooking Paris. He wondered how much longer he would have to keep up his charade. When Christine had assumed he was the angel of music he agreed that he was indeed an angel sent by her father instead of a musical genius looking for a willing pupil with potential.

"Why did I lie?"

A deep dark voice answered him. "Because you knew she would never accept the phantom of the opera as her tutor."

"She might have if given the chance."

A dark chuckle was released. "Not likely she would've ran away in fear like everyone else does. Everyone fears the man behind the mask."

"Why can I not find someone who will not fear me?"

Dark laughter could be heard all around floating around the statues like the leaves on the wind. "Because you are a hideous monster you will always be feared by everyone, and hated by all."

"I want to be loved. Christine could learn to love me."

"She would have to be forced to love a monster."

"I would not force my angel."

"Then you will lose her. No one can love the devil's child. She must be forced to your will. She will love you when she hears your music and the opera you have written. Force her to sing for you. Only for you."

"Yes you are right she will sing only for me. I will make her sing for me her voice will rival those in heaven and will make even the angels weep in ecstasy."

"Yes you will take her mind, soul and voice. She must love you then or be enslaved forever in the house by the lake."

"My precious angel, but I do not wish to enslave her."

The voice got deeper even more menacing. "It is the only way. You know this, do not argue with me you know I always win."

Erik put his head down solemnly. "You are right you always have your way. But can I not have my way this once, can I not have Christine's love without enslaving her."

"We will see but nothing is promised."

"Very well, thank you."

Erik bowed and turned abruptly cape swishing as he left the rooftop through the secret passage. The moonlight shone down on the completely empty roof save for the statues of alabaster and marble, banishing the shadows to their hiding places.

* * *

_A/N: Well Carlotta has shown a small glimpse of the diva she will be. For those Carlotta lovers out there I assure you, you won't like this one it won't be her singing that makes her bad in this it will be her attitude and spoiled behavior. She will be a real bitch here pushing our chef to her limits._


	8. Christine

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review..._

_Inspiration: Getting a little Christine and Erik action in the story._

* * *

**Christine**

The bath the night before had certainly helped her body; it didn't feel quite so sore. She pulled herself out of bed freshened up pulled her hair into her signature braided bun and got her clothes on. She made a mental checklist as she walked to the kitchen. 'One, find a chance to speak with Christine see if I can't influence her young mind. Two, find Erik somehow. Three, figure out how to get back to my own time. That shouldn't be that hard.' She shook her head. 'Oh who am I kidding this will be impossible get Christine to fall for Erik and get Erik to not be so Erik so he doesn't scare her and keep Raoul away from Christine until he goes on his expedition. This is hopeless.' As much as she wanted to be optimistic, she just couldn't. 'I guess I should start with Christine since she's easier to find.' As she walked into the kitchens, a smile plastered on her face and she wished everyone a good morning.

As the morning went on, she spotted Christine. "Good morning Mlle. Daee I wished to know if I could have a word with you."

The young girl looked shocked at first then smiled at her. "Certainly but please call me Christine I am certainly not of rank or privilege to be given such courtesy."

"I like to show everyone respect until I deem it has been ill placed. Very well, if I call you Christine you must call me Jennifer. I insist on it if we are to become acquainted."

"Very well let us sit down here and talk. But pray tell me what did you wish to speak about to such a lowly chorus girl."

"You shouldn't speak of yourself as such I'm sure if you put your mind to it you could do great things even take over Carlotta's spot as Prima Donna." The girl blushed under the compliment.

Jennifer went ahead with her plan. "Actually I wished to speak to you on a couple subjects. Firstly I was a big fan of you fathers his violin playing was extraordinaire why it was as though he was gifted by the angel of music he often spoke of."

Christine's large ice blue eyes widened. "You knew my father and the angel of music."

"I met him briefly when I was a young girl my parents took me to see him. After the magnificent playing he told us stories and how he hoped his angel of music would help you and guide you his only child."

"Yes father spoke of it often with me, and it's happened the angel had visited me, he teaches me and guides me. His voice is like that of the highest order of seraphim. He says I am a good pupil and he is pleased with the progress I have made with my voice. Before he came to me I never wanted to sing again after father died. But my angel brought music back into my life and I have him to thank for it."

"Have you seen this angel I've often heard they appear in a bright light and that their beauty is incomparable." She knew that it was a little mean of her to do this but she had to understand Christine's mindset.

She looked down sadly. "I have never seen him I've only heard his voice but I would like to see him very much so. I am curious as to what my angel looks like."

"Maybe he has a reason for not showing himself to you perhaps he waits until you are ready or perhaps it is because he doesn't look like other angels."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if let's say he's disfigured skin marred and twisted would you still be able to look past that and still call him your angel?"

Christine looked pensive. "I do not know I never thought about it."

"Well think upon in and let me know when you have decided. I must get back to work now."

Before she could leave to the kitchen she felt a small hand on her arm. "Thank you for all you have said about father and about my angel. I also wished to thank you for the wonderful food it is truly the best I've ever had. I will let you know once I've though on it some more."

Jennifer smiled at the compliment and nodded. "Thank you and I look forward to hearing your response."

With that said, she headed back to the kitchen with the new information. 'Well Erik has visited her but not shown himself yet. Raoul has not come because the new managers aren't here yet and Faust has not been mentioned which is where she will make her grand debut. Perhaps I'll have time to right everything after all.'

As she cut up vegetables for the stew, her thoughts traveled to what she could do to change the story for the better. 'Perhaps if Christine doesn't sing that night Raoul won't see her and continue for his trip like nothing happened. But how do I do it?'

She was broken from her thoughts by a loud shrill voice. "This-a food is-a horrid. I will not eat it, you will make me something fit for a diva."

Jennifer hated when people barged in her kitchen without asking especially when they complained about food that was perfectly fine just because they could. 'How bout a knuckle sandwich?' She knew it was juvenile but couldn't help thinking it.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "What is wrong with it Md.?"

"The bread is hard the cheese is too soft and the meat is weird only my little doggies will-a eat it. Only the fruit was too my liking."

"Md. The bread is supposed to be hard it's a baguette and you requested it be toasted, secondly the cheese is supposed to be soft it's Brie also as you requested and the weird meat as you put it is from yesterday's stew so I can't imagine it tasting weird plus it was supposed to be for your little doggies not you. However if you do not like it I can find something else for them, maybe some kibble perhaps." 'As well as for you.'

She gasped. "My babies have palettes too refined for kibble. You will find them something else only the best is good enough for my little darlings. I will-a forgive for the bread and cheese for now but I expect better next time, or you will hear about it you little toad."

Jennifer clenched her fists and closed her eyes for a moment, when she spoke her voice was soft and saccharine sweet hiding the pent up anger. "We will see about tomorrow, as for now you and your darlings will have to make due. Breakfast is over and lunch is to be started. So if you would kindly leave me to my work and also refrain from barging into my kitchen in the future. If you have a problem let one of the wait staff know and they will get me."

"Very well little toad I will make do this once and I hope lunch will be better than this." With that she flounced out the kitchen door.

She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger and tried to take a deep breath to calm herself.

"Don't let her get to you young lady she's like that with everyone it took all the previous chefs patience not to throw her in the oven half the time and I do believe he did lose his temper and yell at her a few times and he was studying to become a priest at first."

She laughed at this. "Well I would wish to throw her in the oven as well if I didn't think she wouldn't smell up my kitchen with that stench she calls perfume." Everyone else joined in the merriment. "Alright guys back to work let's get lunch prepared so we can take a well deserved break."

* * *

Soon lunch was prepared and prep work done for dinner. They took their break. While she ate she thought more about her plan how would she keep Christine from singing. She could try to ensure Carlotta didn't get sick, but that would be impossible. She had no clue as to how Erik got her sick in the first place. The upside was that she wouldn't have to deal with her barging in her kitchen for a while if she was sick. On the other hand, she could speak to the Phantom ask him not to put Christine in the play. 'And what exactly would I tell him I'm from the future and know what will happen. He'd never believe me, hell I hardly believe me. Hopefully I can figure something out.'

By the time dinnertime came round she had thought of nothing useful. The only idea was to search out the hole behind the Roi de Lahore scene but to run into the phantom while searching for his home would guarantee her Buquet's fate. Her only hope was to speak to the Phantom somehow convince him to prevent Christine from singing during Faust. But how was she to find him the only person that ever had any contact from him was Mm. Giry but unlike the movie she hadn't saved him as a child she never saw the man beneath the mask she only ever heard his voice coming from his box. Therefore, she would be a lost cause and only serve to alienate Mm. Giry if she feared she was actually inquiring about the feared Phantom. She could try the box perhaps he would be inside and would listen to her. But what to say to him, that is what she couldn't seem to think of. Maybe after a good night sleep she could think up a good idea.

* * *

Erik sat at his bench working on his life long work an opera to end all operas. The melodies played through him through his mind and through his fingers making the organ come to life with his strange dark music. The soft lapping of the lake hitting the shore and the candlelight served to increase the ambiance of his home beneath the opera house. A home dark but filled with music. A home filled with such beautiful works despite the hideous creature that lurked within. He often wondered why he surrounded himself with such beauty was it because he could, or was it because it made up for the hideousness of his own face.

He began to wonder if he should redecorate, bring more light into his dark hovel. But how to do so, perhaps more candles, lighter fabrics, or maybe he could find a way to bring electric lights down here make it more hospitable. Christine was to be his, his love, his wife. She couldn't be expected to hide in the darkness like he was, she shouldn't have to. She was an angel deserving of heaven. But he could live no where else besides it would be easier for her to continue her career in the opera house if she lived below it.

The next day he was to have another lesson with his angel, his precious angel. Perhaps he should try to get some rest. He had been feeling more and more lethargic but times sleep would not come easily. He found he could not keep up with the coming and goings of the opera house like he used to. He was feeling weak and worried a fever was coming on. His skin was warm to the touch but not yet feverish. Perhaps a cool cloth on him while he rested would help serve to alleviate some of his warmth. He stopped playing and took a deep breath before he got up from the bench.

Before he could walk a few feet, a delicious smell reached to him, beckoning him upstairs. 'It must be time for dinner.' When he had started it had been morning, time seemed to flow like the notes he played when he was composing. It seemed the new chef knew what she was doing. It was not often the smells coming from the kitchen were so delectable; the previous chef was good but not great. He didn't often care, his appetite had considerably waned since he had come to the opera house. Food wasn't as important to him as the music. Music he would gladly gorge upon while food didn't appeal to him any longer as it once did when he was in Persia, where heavily spiced and rich dishes were brought before him, served to him on golden platters as though he were a king. Now he was not treated as a king but feared as a ghost. However, his stomach rumbled reminding him that he was human and not actually a ghost.

He made a plan to head up to gather some food and future provisions for the occasions he got hungry again. He would wait for nightfall while everyone from the kitchens slept. He went back to composing biding his time until he went above. Perhaps he would also check on his beloved angel. Times before he would visit her watching her while she slept her blond hair fanned against her pillow her face a picture of innocence while she dreamed sweet dreams. Never to know such suffering as he had and he vowed that she never would. He would protect her and keep her safe just like an angel was supposed to. He looked to the clock soon he would have his fill of food and Christine.

* * *

_A/N: Here's a little of Erik's POV for you. I hoped I could capture his pre-betrayal mindset and set up for the next chapter at the same time. ;-)  
_


	9. Tough

_Author's Note: RedDeathLvr & firerock 876 you are both correct. ;-) I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review..._

_Inspiration: Tough by Kelly Pickler_

**Tough**

Jennifer remembered that she had left her pocket watch in the kitchen. She wanted to just forget about it and go to sleep but something made her change her mind as she instead left her room and headed to the kitchen. After all, it was a gift from Aidan so she knew if she left it behind she'd never here the end of it. She knew he got it for her more so she'd stop bothering him by asking him for the time constantly. It was simple but lovely. It was the color of bronze with a small rose on the front. As he mentioned it matched the ring she wore that was silver with three small roses. She gave him a hug for the thought that went into a gift even if it was to get her to stop bothering him. Which she had mentioned which had made everyone laugh and him blush. She smiled as she walked through the silent hallways her footfalls not making any sound, as she got closer to her intended destination. As she walked in, she soon stopped short when she saw a dark figure in all black standing next to the pantry with its back to her. She crept up on the intruder stopping ten feet away.

Her hands were on her hips and she spoke in an authoritative voice. "What do you think you're doing?"

She smirked when the figure jumped and whirled around but the smirk so disappeared and her eyes widened as she saw the light bounce off the white mask covering the majority of the man's upper face. 'He's here, the Phantom of the Opera. Oh great I sound like Meg.' Part of her was happy it was the phantom for now she wouldn't have to search for him, but part of her worried he might disappear and become even harder to find. Nevertheless, she needed to know why he was in her kitchen. He stood there silently probably judging her, when he didn't speak she asked her question again.

"What are you doing in here?"

It seemed like the spell over him was broken for he spoke in a clipped tone. "I have every right to be in MY opera house."

She snorted. 'Well he did help design and construct it as well as live in it and control what goes on; of course he would stake a claim on it.' "I'm sure you do however this is 'my' kitchen so I'll ask again what are you doing here. Kitchen is off limits after hours."

"As I have said Madame this is my opera house. I may go where I please."

His arrogance was getting on her nerves. "It's mlle. actually and what just because you own the opera house means you don't have to follow the rules?"

He barked a small laugh. "You obviously don't know who I am; I am the phantom of the opera."

"Oh I know very well who you are but that still doesn't change the fact that you must follow the rules like everyone else."

"And you Mlle. must learn that as the phantom I am to be shown respect."

She scoffed at him. "I only show those respect who have offered me the same courtesy. You may run this opera house and make the rules but this is my kitchen and I make the rules here. I also ask to be shown respect and have my questions answered properly."

He smirked at this strange petite woman in men's clothing whose eyes were hardened like granite, hands place on her hips, she certainly has backbone standing up to him the phantom not many would dare. The managers were scared witless of him for which he was grateful it made it that much easier to control them and the others but it was almost refreshing to have someone challenge him in a battle of wits. "Very well mlle. you have a point I will offer you respect as long as you do the same. To answer your question I was gathering provisions to take to my lair I cannot exactly come during regular hours."

"No I suppose you can't. For what would happen when people realize you're not actually a ghost."

"I'll have you know mlle that I am in fact the opera ghost."

"Oh I have no doubt that you are known as the opera ghost among other names but we both know you are not in fact a ghost. But do not fret your secret is safe with me."

He looked at her skeptically. "And how is it mlle that you claim to know I am not in fact a ghost. I move in the shadows only appearing at night. I have a face that isn't face but only half of one, my body is that of a skeleton."

She smiled at him. "Well for one a ghost doesn't need provisions as they do not eat. Secondly your body resembles a skeleton because you don't eat often enough and as for the face you are simply a man born with a deformity."

His eyes glared at her and he walked quickly towards her stopping just in front of her. "How is it you know of my deformity and that I was born with it?"

'Shit think fast, I can't exactly tell him how I know.' She looked at his face the mask gleaming in the light from the windows. 'I got it.' "Quite easily monsieur why else would you wear a mask if not to hide either your identity or a deformity. As you are so keen on telling people who you are it's obviously not to hide your identity. Also, you would have only come by such a deformity in two ways, either born with it or came by it later in life. As the mask seems perfectly crafted and you seem so used to hiding in the shadows, it seemed only fair to reason you were born with it. Did I get anything wrong?"

His eyes softened slightly. "No, you are absolutely correct mlle. I was born this way."

Since it seemed like he wouldn't say anymore she decided to change the subject. "Very well so you said you needed provisions but for what, are you traveling monsieur?"

"No I need them for the rare occasions that I require food." He watched as her eyes softened and she smiled sadly.

"Does no one bring you food?" After she said it she remembered again Md. Giry didn't know the truth about him. No one did.

"Well as you said so eloquently mlle. a ghost does not eat so no, no one brings me food. Why should they?"

The last part was said softly so softly she almost missed it if she wasn't so close to him. Something he said didn't sit well with her. Just how often do you eat?"

"Only when it's required sometimes once every days sometimes less if I'm composing."

She remembered a line from the book 'like yellow parchment is his skin'. She reached up to touch his face but he quickly grabbed her wrist tightly. "I only want to look at your face."

She twisted her wrist so he lost his grip and continued to reach for his face and again he gripped her wrist while growling menacingly. She let out a hard breath and looked at him annoyed. "I will not remove your mask if that's why you're concerned. I give you my word."

She slipped from his grip again and this time made it up to his face all the while he glared at her growling softly. He reminded her of a caged tiger and she stopped herself before she giggled. She gripped his chin in her hand and turned it towards the light. It was as they said his skin was sallow and flaky. His glaring eyes were a dull yellowish green color and what would be the whites of his eyes were yellowed as well. He only stopped growling when she released his face.

"Just as I thought."

He looked at her confused. "I beg your pardon."

"You have a severe case of jaundice which is why your skin and eyes are yellow and why you rarely eat. It's because of a poor diet. Your skin is dry and flaky, also from poor diet and probably because of your home as well. You need to take in the sun more on both sides of your face if the upper part is anything like this one and you need some much needed vitamins added to your diet until your appetite returns and the jaundice is cured. Afterwards, you'll need a strict diet afterwards to ensure it doesn't return. I'll bet you feel lethargic and sleepy often as well." She took his gloved hand paying no attention to his shocked expression.

"Come with me, sit here." She pulled out a chair for him. "Stay there I'll only be a moment."

He watched as she went into the pantry too shocked and intrigued to move. He watched as she came back her eyes widened a bit in surprise he guessed and she smiled as if she were happy he was still there but he was certain he was wrong about that. No one was happy to see the lonesome gargoyle. He watched her as she flittered about the kitchen gathering items and her strange collections of ingredients. She mumbled to herself and ticked items off her fingers, amusing him. She then turned to him and spoke.

"Since it'll take me a little while to make this I'll see about getting you some food. Rene wasn't sure if he was going to stay at his sister's for dinner or not so, I kept a plate warmed for him just in case. I'll check if it's there because it's too late for him to return tonight. We should have some rolls as well." She headed to the oven and pulled out a plate and a roll. She watched as he hesitated for a minute before he uncovered the plate and dug in. She wondered if he had said a prayer or if he was waiting for something.

* * *

Erik didn't know what to think. The food could be poisoned but then again it was supposed to be for someone else she couldn't keep a plate of poisoned food on the off chance he'd show up. Part of him expected it to be a joke that she would remove the plate and give him scraps instead as his mother used to do to him. However, when she went back to her ingredients he lifted the cover of the plate and was surprised at the amount of food. Usually when he came up for food it was scraps of what was left, or occasionally just rolls and cheese, just enough for him to get by. Instead on the plate was what looked like lamb stew with chunks of carrots and potatoes floating in a sea of brown au jus. A roll stayed tuck next to the lamb soaking up the au jus like a sponge. The smell was enticing his senses and his mouth watered it had been two days since he had eaten. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten meat. When he took the first bite, he moaned with pleasure it was more delicious than it smelled. The roll was quickly gobbled down followed by the potatoes and carrots that were well seasoned and perfectly cooked. Times when he had snuck up to the kitchens before to get soup or stew when it was available the potatoes were usually undercooked and barely edible and the carrots were overcooked and mushy, the lamb would be tough and under seasoned. It seemed like this new chef despite being a female knew what she was doing. It would do well that the staff of his opera house were well nourished especially his darling Christine. He remembered when she was younger she would often faint because she hadn't eaten that day, because all her time was spent in the chapel praying for her dead father. He made sure once she mistook him for the angel her father promised her, to remind her to eat and take proper care of herself he would not have his future pupil getting sick or dying. He would make sure to include his praises of the new chef in his next letter of instructions to the managers.

* * *

Jennifer looked at all the items making sure she had everything she needed, a bowl, a jug with water, cheesecloth, mortar and pestle and her ingredients. She placed the radish leaves, beetroot and ginger in the mortal and pestle and ground them into a paste. She carefully laid the cheesecloth over the bowl and dumped the paste onto the cloth after taking the four corners of cheesecloth and twisted them squeezing the paste through the cloth letting the juice drop into the bowl she repeated the process until she had a bowl full of juice which was dumped into the water jug. Next, she squeezed the juice of the lemons into the bowl and it was dumped into the jug as well. She closed the jug and shook everything together. Next, she grabbed the pouch he had made with stolen goods and opened it to examine what he had which was mostly bread and cheese with some bits of smoked ham. She pulled out most of the cheese sensing he would say something she held up a hand to silence him.

"Cheese is not good for you now except in moderation your better off with fruits and vegetables for now until you get better. I want you to drink a small cup of this juice twice a day everyday. Am I understood?"

He looked at the juice then at her, glaring angrily. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "It's not poisoned if that's what you think. Here see."

She poured some into a small teacup and drank it. She made a face. "Well it is a bit bitter but not poisoned. I know what'll help."

She went to the cupboard and grabbed a small jar of honey and a bunch of bananas and set them in his pouch. "Mash one banana with a little of the honey and eat it right after you drink the juice it should help get the taste out of your mouth and also get you much need potassium."

After tying up the pouch and making the water jug easier to carry, she spoke again. "After a week you should start to be feeling better you might feel a little sick at first but it's just your body getting rids of built up toxins which is normal after a week your appetite will return. After that you'll still need to drink the juice but once a day and you'll come back here to me in a week and I'll have some broth made up for you. Do not try to eat too much solid food because you'll only make yourself sick. So remember in one week return and I'll have the broth for you."

He looked at the items then at her he's eyes were slightly hostile. His voice came out sharp. "Why?"

She looked at him confused. "Why what?"

"Why did you do this?"

She looked back at him rolling her eyes. "To cure the jaundice silly I told you that."

He shook his head slightly and looked at her again this time his eyes were that of a small boy. "Why did you do this for me?"

She looked at him confused again. "Why wouldn't I? I'd do the same for anyone else who was sick."

His voice came out both bitter and sad. "But I'm not anyone else."

Finally, she understood what he meant and smiled. "No your not, you're the phantom of the opera, the man that owns this opera house so technically your ranked higher than anyone else."

He looked at her smiling face and realized she was teasing him. Despite himself he smiled softly no one had ever teased him before it was odd but at the same time he had a warm feeling in his stomach. "Thank you for this."

"You're very welcome monsieur phantom." She bowed her head slightly.

He took the items and headed out of the kitchen but before he was gone, she spoke. "Remember in one week come back when your appetite has returned. And let me know if you need more juice as well send a note with Md. Giry and I'll be sure to get it." He nodded softly and left.

She smiled to herself. "Well that went well."

She grabbed her pocket watch and headed back to her room. As she lay in bed, her thoughts kept drifting back to the phantom and the look on his face when he asked her why she did what she did. "Hasn't anyone ever shown you even the smallest bit of kindness?" The look on his face stayed with her until she fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N: So they officially get to meet, and Erik gets shown true kindness for the first time, even if it was a small act. He's such a poor baby never shown love. I know if he were here, he'd be glaring at me right now. ;-)  
_


	10. Someone to Care

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review..._

_Inspiration: Someone To Care by Rose Maddox_

* * *

**Someone To Care**

Jennifer awoke that morning still remembering the look on the phantom's face. It amazed her that no one had ever showed him kindness except maybe the daroga who did save his life. Perhaps Erik saw it as a favor that was expected to be repaid later instead of being done out of kindness. After all the daroga does bother him later on ensuring that he doesn't do anything harmful but more so that he doesn't attract attention to himself. This was because if Erik were found out to be alive he would lose his pension, which was probably the real motivator, more than the fact that he actually cared. After all why did it take him to long to find Erik, if he really cared he would've come sooner or kept in touch instead of checking up on him as if he was an errant child.

She poured herself a glass of water and drank one of her pills before she started her day. She bathed and changed into her work wear then headed out to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Madame Giry there speaking to some of the guys. "I tell you it was the ghost who broke that poor man's leg. Monsieur Maniera told me he heard a strange voice while he was in box five. He heard a voice in his right ear telling him Juliet was playing at sleeping; his wife's name is Juliet. However he didn't see anyone there later he heard a voice in his left ear telling him that M. Saacks was kissing his wife Juliet. He saw Isidore kissing his wife's wrist through the little opening in her glove and they got into quite a fight. Everyone shouted for them to stop as M. Maniera is enormous compared to M. Saaks. He got away and ran down the grand staircase however; he tripped and broke his leg. He won't be coming back to the opera house for quite awhile."

"I think it was his own conscience that broke his leg not the ghost. The lad should've known better than to kiss a man's wife while the man is around. I think he deserved what he got."

"While I agree he should've waited for another opportunity to kiss the man's wife I commend him for it. Have you seen Juliet Maniera she's a fine little filly. I wouldn't mind kissing her wrist if I were him. It be worth it."

Madame Giry looked at Anton in shock while the other mens' reactions ranged from approval to disprovable. They soon noticed Jen's entrance. "Anton you are simply incorrigible. It wouldn't be wise to go after a man's wife regardless of her beauty it isn't worth possibly losing your life."

"You may have a point chef."

"Of course I have a point. You best remember that while you go flirting after women like you do."

Anton grinned at her. "Why would I want other women when it's you I want?"

Jen rolled her eyes at him. "I'm walking away from you now."

The men laughed and Md. Giry looked on disapproving at Anton before leaving.

"Come on boys we got work to do. No time for idle gossip."

* * *

Erik stared at the juice in front of him. He didn't know if he should trust this woman. What kind of woman was she to not only not fear him but to show him kindness? Was she only being kind or was their a hidden agenda? Ever since he first saw her he was intrigued but now he was extremely curious to know more about this female chef. He stared at the juice ever so often while he paced back and forth but the curiosity became too much and he headed up to find more information on this strange woman.

He walked silently through his secret tunnels stopping at the kitchens first however; she was nowhere to be found. 'What could she be up to?' He quickly searched the opera house using his many shortcuts. He found her in an unlikely place an area of the opera house largely forgotten. She carried a basket and a large jug and knocked on a small door. An elderly woman opened the door. The woman was the other half of an elderly couple that had been in the opera house for almost as long as he had been. A couple that had largely been forgotten by everyone, he doubted even the managers realized they lived in the opera house. He wondered how this woman learned of them. While his thoughts got away from him, he watched as she took out two wrapped plates of food and handed it to the smiling woman.

He watched her leave the old couple's door and head down to the cellars of the opera house. He followed her, his anger rising. 'I knew it, she's trying to find my home so she can lead the managers down so they can find me. She will pay for this treason.' He fingered the lasso at his waist while following her down. He would wait until she was below to take care of her then leave her body for the managers to find, left as an example for all others who dared search him out. They reached the third level but instead of turning right and continuing down to the lower levels, she turned left. He paused for a moment to understand exactly what her plan was.

She was heading for the furnaces but for what purpose. She stopped near the closest furnace putting the basket down pulling out a cup. He watched from the shadows as she filled the cup from the jug and took it over to the first man working the furnaces. He continued watching as she went down the line handing all of the men a cup of what he guessed to be cool water to counteract the heat of their working environment. He was surprised not only by the act and thoughtfulness behind it but also that she willingly came down here and was not only handing the men a beverage but had a conversation with each of them. All of the ballerinas would never dare come down this far and even the ones who ventured down because they were lost went back up with tales of fire breathing demons working in the cellars. Their fear fueled their imaginations.

Maybe he had pegged her all wrong. Perhaps she was just a kind person. He had never met anyone who was so kind to others. Then again, he closed himself from others protecting himself from those who would not be half as kind. The gypsies had been indifferent to him using him because of his looks and the Persians used him for his knowledge even the managers used him for his musical genius. He still didn't trust the woman however he would drink the juice on the off chance it did improve his health and increased his energy. If it did harm him other than the mild sickness she mentioned and he was worse at the end of the week she would indeed find the Punjab around her delicate throat.

He released his hold on the lasso & pulled the cape tighter around himself as he continued to the right to his lair to drink the juice and further his work on his opera. It would be a masterpiece to rival all others. His angel would sing it and bring his creation to life, breathing into it the spirit of music. It was almost finished only a few more months of intense work and it would be finished and presented to all of Paris, he would ensure that the managers ensured that his opera was presented with all the frills and finery as all the others if not more.

Speaking of opera tonight, he would watch the opera from his box the managers had gone against his wishes by giving his box away the previous night, which had angered him greatly. Was it too much to ask that his box be left empty? He had to admit that getting rid of the ruffians in his box had proved rather amusing. The woman's husband, learning of his disloyal friend's actions, did most of his work for him. A fight had ensued and the man's immoral friend had run for his life tripping on the stairs and breaking his leg. It hadn't been what he had intended but it did ensure his box should be left alone.

* * *

The next day it was almost the exact same as the day before with Md. Giry in the kitchen with the gossip at full force again once it was learned that one of the managers M. Poligny attempted to sit in box five only to leave it almost as soon as he sat down. He went down the stairs almost as quickly as M. Saacks did except for the breaking his leg part. Everyone was in an uproar talking about the Phantom of the Opera and what did he say to the manager to make him rush out, or what did Poligny see that frightened him so. Whatever it was the box was left to the phantom from then on no questions asked. If only the new managers would have learned to do the same. Things might have turned out differently.

The rest of the day was very uneventful in terms of phantom occurrences but she did have an eventful day in her own right. She got her work done early enough to do a little exploring of the opera house. She went to visit with Md. Rogers for awhile who allowed her to go through some of the discarded mens' clothing she had. Jen managed to find a few good items some she felt would look good on her and others that would come in handy with the colder months coming up. Like the long black cloak she found which was a bit big on her however she didn't mind. She took her goodies with her while she started her exploration of the opera house. She had walked around most of it admiring the artwork of the building, the wall carvings, the painted ceilings, and the gorgeous tiles. She was so entranced she didn't see where she was going and soon collided with a tower of clothing. As she got up she was shocked to see that the clothing was moving and more shocked to realize there was a person also trying to get up. She helped pull the young woman to her feet then separated her goodies from the pile.

"I'm sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's my fault as well I had the clothes piled too high to see where I was going. I was hoping just to make the one trip so I could be finished for the day."

"I don't blame you. I would've done the same." She looked at the young woman who had strange hair it was shoulder-length and almost silver in color. Her face was Nordic in its strong but beautiful features. She wore a common grey dress with white apron.

Realization dawned on her. "You must be Platina."

The woman studied her as well. "Yes I am and you must be the new chef Mlle. Miller."

"Jennifer, please. Could I help you?"

"You'd be willing to do that."

"Of course, why not I'm already done for the day and I know what a relief it is to get your work done early."

"Very well, thank you."

They continued getting the clothes piled up again and dropped it off at the laundry room. While they walked idle chit chat was made which should led to full blown laughter as they quickly became friends.

"I'm so glad to finally have a woman near my age to talk to. The ballerinas aren't exactly the best conversationalist if it doesn't involve dancing, clothing or men."

Platina laughed. "I know what you mean it's the same with the seamstresses. The only people I can really speak with are the older women here or my sister when I get the chance to go home."

"Did you want to meet tomorrow for lunch?"

"I would like that I will stop by the kitchens tomorrow after I finished my morning duties."

"Great I look forward to it." 'Not to mention Lucian will probably also be pleased.'

"Have a good night Jennifer."

"Thank you, you do as well."

'I still missed my friends but it was nice to be able to have a female to talk to. I loved my boys dearly but sometimes a woman was better for certain discussions.' She walked back to her room delighted that she had made a new friend.

* * *

_A/N: Anyone that can guess where I got Platina gets a digital cupcake. I hope I will get her close to character or at least the character I feel she would have had, had things been different. Well Erik won't be killing her yet, so let's hope the juice works its magic._


	11. Tea for Two

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed. I'm always ecstatic when I get the notifications in my email. You make me smile and work harder on bringing you a great story.  
_

_Inspiration: Tea for Two by Irving Caesar_

* * *

**Tea for Two**

A week had already flown by and Erik had finished the last if the juice. Jennifer was correct in that he felt sick at first however, after a few days he began to feel better, better than he had in years. She had effectively saved her neck from the Punjab. The juice was disgusting but the bananas with honey made it bearable. He still couldn't help thinking about what she did for him. No one had ever cared for his well-being before at least without expecting something in return. He knew he was to go back up to see her, his stomach growled slightly pushing him onwards. However part of him was paranoid and distrustful that she would be waiting for him to return with the managers or the police exposing him as a man not as a ghost they feared. So far he hadn't heard anything that showed she hadn't kept his secret but he couldn't be sure. He knew how to find out there was a secret passage behind the kitchens he would go up and watch her to see if she had indeed betrayed him or if his secret was in fact safe. He hid behind the passageway and looked into the kitchen. Jennifer was there stirring something in a pot after putting the spoon down she sat on a stool and drank something out of a mug, tea if he guessed correctly. He didn't see anyone else and didn't hear anyone else so he decided to walk into the kitchen but kept his Punjab within reach just in case.

He was just a few feet behind her when she spoke. "I thought you weren't coming but I'm glad you did." She turned to him when he didn't reply. "I made you the broth I hope you like it, it's lamb consommé, I clarified it this morning. Sit I'll serve us."

He sat silently watching her warily. She carefully ladled the hot consommé into two bowls and brought them to the table placing one in from of him. Afterward she walked over to the warming oven and pulled out two soft rolls. "I also made us some rolls they should be softer than a baguette and easier for you to digest."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Are you feeling better? Did you need more juice?"

He answered her softly still wary of her kindness. "I am feeling much better and I am in need of more juice but you mustn't trouble yourself on my account."

She smiled at him again. "Nonsense, it's no trouble at all, I am glad you're feeling better. Go on eat up I know you must be hungry now."

He watched as she brought the spoon to her lips blowing on the hot liquid to cool it before taking a sip. She released a happy purr as the delicious liquid warmed her. He repeated her action also content with the warmth and deliciousness of the consommé. She looked at him expectantly as though his opinion mattered to her, which he found strange.

"So how do you like it?"

He answered her truthfully. "It is quite good the warmth is pleasant and the taste is appreciated after the juice."

She laughed softly her voice was melodious. "I'm glad you like it."

They ate in silence for a while just content in their respective company. Both would glance at the other while the other wasn't looking. After they had finished she placed their bowls in the back sink and gathered the ingredients and items needed to make him more juice.

"Did you being the water jug with you by any chance?"

He looked at her sheepishly in his quest to ensure she hadn't betrayed him he had forgotten about the jug. "No but I can go down and get it, it will only take but a moment."

"Very well I should have the juice done by then."

As he went for the jug his paranoia started creeping back in as he wondered why was she doing this for him what did she expect in return. He quickly grabbed the jug and headed back up forgoing the secret passage. As she had said, she had just about finished the juice. She drank a small amount of it again assuring him that it wasn't poisoned.

"Do you have a way to warm up food in your home?"

"I have candles but no real stove or fireplace my home is usually quite temperate so I have no need of heating equipment. And since I rarely ate I also didn't need any."

"I see well you can continue to eat bread and fruit for a light breakfast some bread and small amounts of cheese for lunch and come here for supper to get some consommé or broth and later soup or stew when you can handle more heavy foods."

"You would make me supper every night."

"Well it's not really making it, just keeping it hot until everyone's gone and your ready to eat it."

"Shouldn't you be getting your rest child and not looking after me."

"I'm a night owl I prefer the late nights plus as I said its no bother just seeing you well is why I do what I do."

Could it be he had found someone that actually preferred the darkness of the night. He shook of his thoughts focusing on the matter at hand. "So you require nothing in return for all you've done for me?" He looked at her doubtfully.

"Well...I do want something."

He felt anger and rage boil inside him like a cauldron over the fire; he quickly got up pacing the room as he shouted. "I knew it all of you are the same I don't know why I expected you to be different. Everyone wants something from the phantom. Everyone wants me to build them something or do magic tricks. Or is it money, you want money to keep the secret that the opera ghost is nothing more than a man. So what is it that you want from the phantom; money, jewels, fame, tricks, my mask. Answer me damn you."

When he turned to her, he realized she stood proudly before him her arms crossed across her chest and she looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Is your little rant finished?"

Her lack of fear shocked him into answering but the anger was still there. "For now."

She rolled her eyes before speaking. "You need to control your temper, if you had let me finish you would have known I didn't want any of that. I was only going to ask for your friendship if you wanted to give it."

His anger quickly turned to confusion. "My friendship, why?" She answered him like it was the simplest answer in the world

"Why not?" Before he could reply she continued. "Seeing as how I will be making your supper at this time when I usually have mine and we'll be together during those times it only make sense we can converse and get to know one another."

"But why me why not one of the ballet rats or costume designers or coiffures."

"Well the ballet rats are a bit green around the edges most have not ever been in the real world or know of it. The coiffures only care about gossip and the costume designers except Md. Rogers only care about clothes. As you may have noticed, I'm not your typical girl. Those things don't excite me enough to have hour long conversations about them I can talk about them for maybe a few minutes but no longer before I get bored. I have met one of the laundresses who I will be meeting for lunch but I like having more than one friend and you seem very interesting. I'd like to hear about you. You're such a mystery I bet you've traveled many place and seen many things. We could talk about your travels or music or art. Anything you'd feel comfortable to discuss and I could tell you about cooking or America or anything you'd like to hear."

He was stunned no one had ever asked to be his friend, the daroga had wormed his way into his life calling himself a friend but he had never asked him directly. It would be nice to have someone to talk to. He would teach Christine but expect for asking about her father's fate in heaven she never asked him about himself. While he mulled it over she must have taken his silence for denial.

"I'm sorry I suggested it forgive me. If you'd prefer I'll leave your food here and then leave you alone. I don't have to dine with you I know you prefer your solitude." Her eyes filled with such sadness he knew she spoke the truth.

Before she could walk away he grabbed her wrist. "It is I who should be forgiven. I did not mean for you to think I had shunned your proposal I was merely shocked no ones ever asked for my friendship or to know me. I would be delighted to have you as a supper companion."

He was rewarded with a huge brilliant smile and she bounced up and down slightly. "Yes, you won't be disappointed I promise, and you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to only what you're comfortable with."

He found himself smiling slightly at her enthusiasm finding it contagious. After they finished their tea he took the jug and more provisions and headed down to his lair his thoughts traveling back to the strange woman. A woman fond of the darkness, and who wanted to know him it was almost too much to process. It would be nice to have a friend maybe she could even be Christine's friend visiting her after they were married. He knew woman liked to socialize and Christine would be no different. Perhaps she could even prepare their wedding feast. That was defiantly an idea to think of.

* * *

_A/N: Aww Erik will now have a friend and maybe Jen can use his friendship to persuade him to change his fate._


	12. The Native Daughters of the Golden West

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review._

_Inspiration: __The Native Daughters Of The Golden West __by OMD_

* * *

**The Native Daughters Of The Golden West**

Two weeks went by and she had heard almost all of his travels some things she knew from Gaston's book other areas he filled in such as what people wore, what they ate, how they acted. When it came to Persia he gladly told her of trivial matters but gave her vague answers about what he did for the Shah and Sultana. She knew what he hid but also knew why he hid it. She wanted so badly to tell him she knew all about his life but wasn't ready to tell him how. He also refrained from his childhood only telling her he ran away and lived with gypsies for a time. Soon it was her turn to tell him about her personal life. Most of the time before was telling him about the way of life in America and New York.

"I live in New York City my mom lives about an hour away. We visit each other often or send each other messages. But I've only lived there fourteen years; I was born in a small town in Oklahoma State."

"I believe you mean territory mlle."

She smiled to herself. 'Oh yeah it won't become a state for a few more years.'

"Were your parents not worried about the natives there I have heard people say that they can be quite savage."

She lost her smile and shook her head at him. "The savages as you call them took in the Europeans and showed them how to live in the harsh terrain and saved them from death during the winter. Then the Europeans came there they took the land from them, raped their women and gave them diseases that they couldn't fight and subsequently died from. They had every right to be savages after that. My grandmother was half Arapaho Indian so no, we were not scared. Some act as savages but the same could be said of every race. Every race has its peaceful people and its violent people. The violent ones are usually the ones used to dictate how the others are viewed. The Romans called even the Europeans savages when they first came to England. You more than anyone should know not to believe in rumors and gossip spread by ignorant fools. "

"Forgive me I did not mean disrespect or offense. You are right I should have known not to follow rumors before finding out what was truth. Please forgive me."

Erik hoped she would forgive him he couldn't lose the only friend he had because he was ignorant enough to spew rumors and speak about what he didn't know weren't there enough untrue rumors about him. That he didn't have a face or a nose. That he was the devil himself. That last one he did find laughable while he did think he was a demon spawn he didn't have enough power to be the devil himself. He shook out of his thoughts as she spoke.

"You are forgiven. I know you didn't mean offense but were merely curious. As I was saying I was born in Oklahoma territory in a small town surrounded by farms with my mother and father. When I was nine I was taken away and moved to New York City. My family now is very loving and kind. My dad died when I was ten and it's been my mom and me ever since. She raised me on her own being my mom and dad. I remember when my dad used to take me fishing it was always fun just me and him. It was a rare time to get when he wasn't working so I cherished the times dearly. My mom and me usually go window shopping or get a bite to eat. She taught me to love books and music. She taught me how to dance and how to have fun. She's my mom and a friend even more that I'm older now."

"You live alone. Isn't that a bit odd for a young single woman?"

She chuckled. "Things are more liberal where I'm from. Not as proper as they are here."

"Should you be searching for a suitor someone to marry who could take care of you?"

She scoffed at him. "I don't need a man to take care of me. I was forced to be self-sufficient at a young age I don't have to rely on anyone. It's not to say I don't want a husband I do but I don't need one. I want to be with someone because I love him not because he can provide financially. Money can't keep you warm at night or comfort you when you're alone. I've had suitors two to be exact but it didn't work out."

"What happened if I may be so bold?"

"It's okay, let's just say they decided to pursue other options."

"Well you have much time child to find a suitable match for yourself maybe someone in this opera house would make a good mate. Or someone else in Paris could see a possible marriage with you and the traits you offer."

She smiled sadly at him. 'If only you could see my traits but I know Christine's the one for you not me.' "I don't know so far none of the staff have piqued my interest and I haven't been outside the opera house so I don't know of what Paris has to offer. What about you?"

He started. "What about me?"

"Well surely you're of age to get married as well. Find some pretty young girl who you fancy and possibly even love, to make yours."

"Come now, you don't foresee me the marrying type."

"Certainly you jest you have just as much to offer a girl as any other man. You dress quite well I assume you make your own clothes which is a rare skill for a man. You own this opera house so you are financially stable for those women who care about such things. You are quite handsome."

He scoffed at her. "Surely you jest mlle. I am in no way handsome you have not seen behind the mask."

"Despite what you believe you are a handsome man. Beauty isn't only skin-deep you know, who you are on the inside is more important than what you look like on the outside. From what I've seen, you're a polite, proper, kind, sensitive man. You may be aloof, moody, and temperamental but it's only because you're lonely and yearn for companionship which shouldn't be such a hard request. Your voice is also beautiful and melodious often hypnotizing and heavenly. I think Christine or any woman for that matter would be quite lucky to have a man like you on their arm."

He looked startled. "Christine? Who ever said anything about Christine? I never mentioned her to you."

'Shit! Oh I've got it!' "You didn't have to I figured it out on my own. I've heard Christine talk about her angel before who guides her one who she's never seen the face of, one who only she hears but never sees. An angel that appears and disappears without a trace. Once I heard her in the chapel speak to him and heard him sing. I've talked to you long enough to know your voice and heard the familiar tones. I put two and two together. Plus the way you just acted, blushing slightly at the mention of her name before getting defensive proves you have feelings for her."

"Have you told her any of this?" His voice held anger but she could hear the fear underneath.

"You mean tell her that her dear angel and the feared phantom are the same man. Of course not, because it's not my secret to tell it's yours. You should tell her soon. Don't put it off. If you wait too long either she won't ever trust you because you lied for so long or another man will come along sweeping her off her feet and take her away."

"She would never leave me for another she loves her angel too dearly to do such a thing."

She snorted. "Yeah an angel who's not real, just a figment of her imagination a guiding spirit nothing more. In addition, what of the phantom, someone who she fears, who has frightened people, caused accidents, hurt people. An angry spirit watching over his opera house, a ghost who can be anywhere and everywhere, who can move through walls, be silent as death. Neither one are men but spirits. Neither one are the man I have become friends with. You are an angel and a phantom both are parts of you but not completely you. She doesn't know that, so when a man, a flesh and blood man, appears who's not a spirit or even a man from her past comes she will not pick a spirit over him."

"Quiet! I will hear no more."

She grabbed his hand before he could flee. "Phantom please you know I'm right. If you love her as I think you do you knew you'd have to reveal yourself to her. You would marry her making an honest woman out of her. She would need to know you, know your home, know the man behind the angel behind the phantom, the man I have grown to care for. All I ask is that you don't wait, but do it soon, talk with her tell her of yourself as you have to me. Let her see the man I know you to be. Please."

She looked down happily noticing that he didn't pull his hand away she wondered if he even realized his hand was still in hers but she didn't care just for a moment she was touching him. Finally, he looked at their joined hands shocked before slowly pulling away and looked at the genuine honesty in her eyes.

"Very well you are right again I have wanted to reveal myself but until the perfect moment but maybe I shouldn't wait. I will think about what you have said."

She smiled at him and said her thanks before she left him alone in the kitchen. He looked down at the hand she had held without fear and felt the warmth that still lingered. He smiled softly. Maybe he should listen to his small friend. Maybe not reveal himself just yet, but it wouldn't hurt to talk to his little blond angel let her know about him and how he felt for her. Doing that much shouldn't frighten her away. With a cape swish he headed back into the tunnels.

* * *

_A/N: Will Erik's plan to talk to Christine be a success or a failure. You'll have to wait to find out._


	13. Best Friend

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review._

_Inspiration: Best Friend __by Lisa Loeb_

* * *

**Best Friend**

He went through the secret passageway again watching Jennifer for the opportune time to come out of hiding. He wanted to try something that's been on his mind lately. Soon her back was turned as she bent over to get something out of the oven. It was the perfect moment since she was distracted. He came out of the passage keeping his footfalls silent as the dead. As soon as she stood up placing the sheet tray on the stove he stopped waiting for her to turn and jump when she saw how close he was.

"I'm glad you came early tonight I have something new I wanted you to try." She turned to face him smiling.

He stood before her scowling. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"How is it that you know I'm behind you every time?"

She laughed. "Is that what's bothering you? Do you want me to be scared of you?"

"Well no. But why is it I can sneak up on anyone else, but not you?"

"Well probably because most people just go about their business not paying attention to their surroundings and most aren't expecting you to show up. I on the other hand am expecting you. Plus I can hear you when you come in the kitchen. That's not to say you won't ever sneak up on me it's been known to happen but it's rare."

"You can hear me? How is that possible I walk so silently?"

"Your feet aren't the only thing that makes noise. You cape swishes as you walk, and if you rushed here your breathing becomes audible. Also if you're not trying to be quiet your foot steps do make slight noise. You see when I was little I was extremely near-sighted and my hearing improved because of it."

"But you do not wear glasses at least not that I've seen."

"No, I don't need them I went to a doctor and he helped me with exercises and other methods."

She didn't want to have to explain one of those methods had been laser surgery and that she had been as blind as a bat with astigmatism, so she hoped he would drop the conversation. Thankfully the new food stuffs distracted him.

"Interesting. What are these?"

"They're petite quiches. I wanted to try my hand at making them before the gala night to make sure that they would come out good. I also made these little onion and goat cheese tartlets. Let me put some on a plate for you."

He watched as she picked out a few of the best ones, put them on one plate, and then got a plate with some of the worse ones. He wasn't surprised not that he deserved anything fancy. After all, she probably didn't expect him to have a refined enough palate to be able to properly enjoy them. He couldn't complain much after all he had never had such treats before he wasn't sure if he would even like them. She placed two cups of tea on the table before getting the plates. What happened next did surprise him. The plate with the best looking appetizers was placed in front of him not her like he expected. He looked up at her with wide eyes but she didn't seem to notice his surprise.

"Try a couple and let me know what you think. For example do they need more salt or pepper or do they need to be trashed. Be careful though they are still a little hot so blow on them."

He watched as she blew on one slightly before taking a bite. She made a little mewl and closed her eyes making it obvious that she liked them. He felt an odd stirring when he saw her eyes closed licking her lips but soon dismissed it as nothing. He tried one of the mini quiches and soon understood her expression it was good. The goat cheese and spinach made an excellent combo and the breading was soft and buttery. Next he tried the onion and goat cheese tartlets. It was even better the caramelized onions were sweet and smoky and the goat cheese was tangy. The crust was flaky and crispy an excellent pairing for the softer ingredients. After he tried a bit of both he looked over at her to see she was looking at him expectantly. It was almost as though his opinion mattered to her, but that couldn't be. Could it? He decided to try something by teasing her as she had to him the first time they met.

"So what do you think?"

"I don't like either of them."

"Is it the type of cheese you don't like I know a few people that don't like goat cheese?"

"No it is not the cheese it's the overall product. Both are not up to standards for gala dinner."

He watched as her eyes became sad and she spoke softly. "Oh I see, well I do have some more ideas perhaps those might be better suited for a high class event. I'm sorry I made you try them."

Part of him felt odd almost guilty that he had hurt her with his words. It wasn't often he cared what others felt by his criticisms. Even Christine had cried on many occasions when he told her she was getting a note wrong or wasn't putting enough emotion in her voice. The woman before him didn't look like she would cry only that she was hurt by his disappointment. He realized that she indeed did care about what he thought. He grabbed her wrist once she got up before she could remove the plates.

"I am sorry mlle. please forgive me I only meant to tease you as you did to me the first day we met. I did not realize my opinion would matter so much to you."

"Of course your opinion matters, you're my friend. Why wouldn't it?"

"Because it matters to no one else."

"It matters to the managers and it matters to Christine."

"It only matters to the managers because they fear angering me and Christine fears disappointing her angel and father. You care about my opinion because I am your friend not for any other reason."

She smiled at him before hitting his arm softly. "Good, then don't do that to me again. I don't mind you teasing me but just let me know when you're doing it."

"Very well I promise mlle."

"Call me Jennifer I think we've known each other long enough. Besides, I usually call you phantom and not monsieur. It only seems fair."

He thought about his new friend and that he wanted to do something nice for her, for all she had done for him. But what could he do. He could sing for her she might like that but what song he didn't know her taste in music yet. He couldn't take her out anywhere even hiring a carriage was hard to get without being seen. Perhaps something they could do in the opera house. Suddenly a stupendous idea came to him he knew exactly what to do. He would only have to plan it out ensuring everything was well taken care of. Her attire would do since they wouldn't be seen but he did hope she would dress up if only for the occasion however, it would be too much to think she would dress up for him.

"Why so silent my good phantom?" Her words broke through the details and planning going on in his mind.

"I was thinking about how to repay you for your kindness."

"I told you that you didn't have to. Your friendship is more than enough payment for me."

"Nonsense I want to do this for you."

"Very well if my friend insists upon it, then who am I to argue."

She thought about it for a second then decided to speak to him while he was in a good mood. "Is it true they plan on doing Polyeucte next week and two other works by Gounod for the gala?"

"Yes it is true. The gala is the night that everyone will be amazed."

"Yes I suppose they will be. What other works are they expected to do?"

"Romeo and Juliet, and Faust."

'Hmm, while she was good as Juliet it was Margarita that made her shine and be noticed maybe if I can change his mind on at least that role.' "So I guess Carlotta will be playing Juliet and Margarita? I can sort of see her playing Margarita I doubt anyone else will."

"Surely you jest I think you would be a better singer for the role than Carlotta."

"But you have never heard me sing."

"Exactly, anyone would be better than her."

She chuckled softly. "Well, think about it Margarita falls for the devils friend, falls for some pretty jewels, gets impregnated by him then kills her own child and gets her brother killed. Sounds like Carlotta to me. What woman in her right mind would play such an unsuspecting harlot? Certainly not a young woman pure and innocent, I think Carlotta is ideal for the role unless you had someone else in mind."

"While you paint her as a harlot, she was unsuspecting and innocent as to the man she was with. She fell in love with him and gave her self over to that love she had no idea the man was friends with an evil sort. She didn't mean for the deaths to happen they are as much his fault than they are hers. A woman who is innocent would be the more ideal choice. I had pictured Christine for the role."

"Christine? You can't be serious. Do you really think she's ready for such a role the singing and acting it entails? Why not wait for the next performance for a better role that would let her shine. Give you more time to polish her. Surely you believe she could use more tutelage."

"I do believe that but I also believe she is ready enough for the role. I will have Christine sing."

"I think it's a bad idea you should wait and do you think Carlotta's just going to step aside. She won't give up her Prima Donna spot so easily. I think you should wait."

"She's been doing quite well on the sidelines thus far, what will a next performance matter?"

"I have ways to ensure Carlotta doesn't interfere."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I will inconvenience her she will become ill on that night preventing her from singing and Christine will become an understudy taking her place and proving to those managers that she should be the true Prima Donna."

"I still say you should wait until the next opera."

"Why do you wish me to wait so much? Is there something you're not telling me?"

'Yes I'm from the future and if she sings Raoul will see her and they will fall in love.' She knew she couldn't say that not without him thinking her mad. "No just that I don't think the role is right for her. Promise me you'll at least think about polishing her a bit more before you put her on stage."

She had put her hand on his, after a month he had become more accustomed to her touching his hand on occasion. He always wore his gloves so she never touched bare flesh for which he was grateful. For one he didn't know if he could handle the soft innocent hands of such a caring friend to touch the cold unfeeling hands of a murderer. Would she feel his crimes through his flesh? A silly though he knew but he always worried his new friend would suddenly realize the man he was and run away in horror. If she knew his past she wouldn't have wanted to touch him even if it was only the leather of his gloves. He felt indebted to her not only had his health improved greatly his appetite was returning as it was when he was a young man in Persia. His strength has also grown. This woman who spent almost every night sharing supper with him when she could have been out with anyone else, even the one night she was out shopping for toiletries late one afternoon and came back tired she had ensured his dinner was warm and waiting for him. No one had ever shown him such consideration even if it was as small as ensuring his soup was warm for him. His own mother hadn't cared if his food was cold or even if he ate regularly. She only fed him to ensure he wouldn't die leaving him scrapes on the floor in a bowl like he was a dog. But even dogs would get affection from their masters his mother showed him none. No this woman was special, someone who's company he had begun to treasure if she only asked him so little and only that he thought things over, who was he to deny her. Her voice full of concern broke through his thoughts.

"Phantom?"

"I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts. I will do as you ask I will consider it but I doubt it will affect my decision." He saw sadness and a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Very well I guess that's all I can hope for." She brought their dishes to the sink.

"Well I guess you have thinking to do over the next week and I must get my rest. Will you be joining me tomorrow night?"

"Yes mlle. I look forward to it." He didn't know what possessed him but he took her hand in his and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. Instead of pulling her hand back like he half expected or a blush like most women, she looked at him oddly before smiling and shaking her head slightly.

"Sometimes I forget how gentlemanly you can be monsieur phantom. I bid you goodnight." She curtsied to him holding out her imaginary skirts while smiling broadly.

"Goodnight Jennifer." He found he was smiling as well and continued to do so all the way to his lair.

* * *

_A/N: So what does Erik have planned we'll have to wait and find out. Isn't he the sweetest? When he wants to be of course. Don't worry to those of you who got to hear tidbits of the type of Phantom he would be the Gaston version with a bit of others thrown in for good measure, I promise the crazy punjabing phantom will make appearances later on. For now, he doesn't have the provocation but he'll get there but there will be a little more fluff before it goes straight to hell so to speak. As always read and review._


	14. Here for the Party

_Author's Note: Since the chapters are fairly short I'll try to post two at the time if I can. I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review._

_Inspiration: Here for the Party by Gretchen Wilson_

* * *

**Here for the Party**

The day was Saturday and not a normal day that he saw his angel it was often the day he gave her off to rest her voice. However, today he was going to the chapel to meet her and it wasn't for a music lesson but instead to speak with her tell her about himself. He was going to take Jennifer's advice at least about this. As for Carlotta she wouldn't be singing the night of the gala his angel would. Now to see her and spend time with her so they could become closer.

* * *

Jennifer was ecstatic Wednesday was the night of the gala dinner she was looking forward to wowing the managers with her dishes. She was also excited because the first showing to be on Monday so since everyone was getting ready for the rehearsals the normally slow Sunday would be even slower with everyone resting before the premiere night. This meant Sunday they could all sleep in longer than normal, so Saturday was the perfect night to get her drinks on. She had gotten closer to her kitchen staff over the month she had been there, and the few of them that normally went out invited her to come and she had gladly accepted. It would give her more time to know them outside the kitchens and they could see she was just one of the boys. Some of them still treated her as though she were fragile or wouldn't make jokes if she were around, so she hoped to ease them into treating her like an equal even if it wasn't exactly proper in their time. In her time, she also worked with mostly all men who saw that she was one of them. She had always been a tomboy growing up and even though her fashion sense changed, she still preferred hanging with the boys.

Jennifer walked into the bar O'Malley's, it wasn't as seedy as she expected but it certainly wasn't high class just right in the middle, which she liked. As soon as their group walked in they got strange looks, well she got the strange looks the other men got familiar nods and greetings. Not that she was surprised. Instead of a dress that she would have worn if they were going anywhere other than a possibly seedy bar, she had worn pants. Unlike the loose breeches, she worn for work these were more fitted to her body, hugging her curves. The white shirt she wore was modest but fitted and worn under a corset that amplified her assets, eliciting stares from most of the men. A burgundy velvet cropped vest topped off the ensemble. She was grateful she had come with a group of men five from her kitchen staff. Lucian, Aidan, Maurice, Anton and Robert accompanied her. Lucian headed to the bar while they headed to a table in the back. Music was playing by a small band that was quite good in her opinion. The bar was decorated in burgundies and golds. It looked like an old style tavern pub, which she guessed would actually be modern to them. Overall, despite the stares from grimy and not so grimy men and female servers it wasn't a bad place. During her assessment Lucian made it back to the table a bottle of dark amber liquid in hand and a pretty waitress who held a tray of four shot glasses and a slightly larger glass with red liquid inside that was placed in front of her.

"What is this?" Her curiosity piqued.

Lucian spoke up. "It's a cordial."

"I've heard of these but have never had one before." She took a tentative sip while the men watched. It tasted sweet like strawberry, elder flowers and ginger. There was a bit of alcohol to it but very minimal.

"Not bad sweet but very mild." She drank it quickly being only a small amount. The men had already poured themselves shots of the amber liquor.

Lucian looked at her empty glass. "Would you like another?" He waved over the waitress.

"Actually I'd prefer something stronger. What is it that you guys are drinking?"

This time Aidan spoke up. "It's from my country lass, well our country, good ole Irish whiskey. The bartender is also from Ireland and has quite the stock of Irish liquors. But it'll be too strong for a wee lass such as yourself."

On the inside, she was laughing hysterically on the outside she looked at them innocently smiling softy. "Would it be possible to at least try some?"

Maurice laughed and spoke to the server. "Bring another shot glass please."

One was brought over and quickly filled, Maurice whispered to the other men softly but loud enough for her to hear. "This ought to be good."

She stayed looking innocent as she took a small sip and wrinkled her nose, which made the men laugh. It was strong but definitely not top shelf it was a middle grade, a shot whiskey or mixing whiskey definitely not a sipping whiskey.

"Do you not like it lass?"

"It's definitely strong but low quality doesn't have that nice finish or touch of oak as the higher quality ones have." While they all stared at her blankly, she continued. "But shots are never high quality anyways and it's just the stuff I need to get me where I want to be." With that, she brought the glass to her mouth poured the shot down her throat swallowing quickly before slamming the glass down on the table.

"Pour me another." She winked at them before laughing at their gaping mouths especially Maurice.

"Come on you didn't really expect a part Irish girl to not know how to shoot whiskey did you? Please." She poured herself one while most were still shocked or chuckling and quickly downed it. "Come on guys you're not gonna let a woman pass you are you?"

Lucian spoke up. "I know I'm sure as hell not." He poured himself another soon joined in by the others.

Suddenly a thought hit her. "Aidan you did say this bar is stocked with Irish goodies."

"Aye lassie. Why?"

She smiled mischievously. "You'll see."

She made her way over to the bar and they watched as she talked to the bartender/owner who then proceeded to let her behind the bar. "Well I'll be damned I don't think O'Malley's ever let anyone else behind that bar except his brother."

"Well she is quite fetching and quite persuasive."

"Looks like someone's sweet on the chef."

Lucian scoffed. "I am not sweet on her."

"Didn't ya just say she was fetching laddie?"

"Yes you'd have to be dumb or blind not to notice that but I'm not sweet on her I have another lady I'm sweet on."

"Oh do tell."

"If you must know her name is Platina, she's a laundress in the opera house."

"I think I've seen her she has strange blond hair looks almost silver in the light. She's definitely a looker." Anton spoke up getting a glare from Lucian. "But you are right the chef is definitely a looker, someone to settle down with."

"You're just sweet on her since she's the first woman to ever turn you down."

"True which means she's got morals, she ain't like most girls that are easily caught up in games." They all seconded that and drank another round.

Jen made the drinks showing the bartender how they were made and how they were to be drunk. Everything got placed on a tray and brought over to the guys expertly. After telling them not to touch anything, she brought the tray back. "If you ever in need of a job lassie you can find one here."

"Thank you I'll keep that in mind." She smiled and kissed Thomas on his cheek leaving the fifty-year-old man blushing behind her as she went back to her table.

"What are these? Do we drink the Guinness first or what's in the shot glass?" Robert looked at the creamy liquid strangely. "What is in the shot glass?"

"The shot glass has cream and whiskey and it gets dropped into the Guinness then drunk as quickly as you can before it curdles."

A chorus of "What?" soon followed.

"Just watch me and do as I do." They followed her lead and were soon finished Jen being the last one.

"What do you call these?"

"Irish Car...Carriage Bombs, yea Irish Carriage Bombs."

"Odd name but quite tasty."

"If you think that's good I'll show you another one called a Bee Sting."

She went back behind the bar bringing the other glasses back then showing Thomas how to make the Bee Sting. She pulled out seven low balls filled them with three fingers of Irish whiskey, a tablespoon of honey and a squeeze of fresh lemon juice. She gave him one to try. He tasted it then soon gulped it down. "With the honey you can make a low quality whiskey taste middle quality and because its sweet guys will drink a bunch of them before the alcohol takes effect it's know as a creeper drink cause it creeps up on you." He winked and smiled mischievously at her. She winked back then took the rest of the drinks to her boys.

The night soon ended after two more Bee Stings, two more rounds of Carriage Bomb, more shots that she lost count of, and so much laughing her cheeks hurt. It was raining out but none of them cared they were too wasted to worry about catching a cold and instead revealed in it. It helped cool off their alcohol-heated bodies. Two headed home singing a lewd song about women's breast and the other three headed back with her singing some French tune she didn't know. They split up as she headed to the passageways that led to her room. She began to sing and dance, which was an odd blend of line dancing and booty shaking.

* * *

Erik had just left his lair to check on the theater and to clear his mind. As he was heading to the stage, he heard the soft singing of a woman the voice was rough but fascinating. He wondered who could be singing at this time of night and went to investigate.

"_**Well I'm an eight ball shooting double fisted drinking son of a gun/I wear my jeans a little tight/Just to watch the little boys come undone/I'm here for the beer and the ball busting band/Gonna get a little crazy just because I can."**_

"_**You know I'm here for the party/And I ain't leavin til they throw me out/Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some/You know I'm here, I'm here for the party."**_

As he got closer, he could hear the lyrics better and her voice more clearly. He was right her voice was rough lacking training. She could sustain a note but her tone was off. She wasn't a soprano quite possibly an alto though he was paying more attention to what she sang than her voice being both a song and style he had never heard.

"_**I may not be a ten but the boys say I clean up good/And if I gave em half a chance for some rowdy romance you know they would/I've been waiting all week just to have a good time/So bring on them cowboys and their pick up lines"**_

He wasn't sure if he understood what rowdy romance meant but the thought of what it could mean made him blush. He decided it best to end her song lest someone less reputable hear her. He watched with amusement as she headed down the hall but amusement changed to fascination as he realized she was dancing down the hall and it definitely wasn't the waltz by the look of her movements. The smell of alcohol soon reached his nose and he realized she was drunk even more reason for him to get her to her room quickly.

"_**Don't want no purple hooter shooter just some jack on the rocks /Don't mind me if i start that trashy talk"**_

"_**You know I'm here for the party/And I ain't leavin til they throw me** **out**...Oomph. What the hell?**"**_

Jen felt like she hit a wall that was a serious buzz kill but she still felt tipsy. She looked up to see that it wasn't a wall at all but a very imposing phantom. She giggled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you to your room mlle. since you are clearly inebriated."

She scoffed. "Please, I'm not drunk, I can get home."

"Well the way you were singing and 'wobbling' would suggest otherwise."

* * *

_A/N: I think we've all (at least the over 21 crowd) have had those tipsy/drunk moments where you do things you normally wouldn't or hit on a crush because you don't care. Plus, the usual saying that you're not drunk when you usually are. ;-) This always makes for fun entertainment which we will soon see. As always read and review._


	15. Walk on Water

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review._

_Inspiration: Walk on Water by Gretchen Wilson_

* * *

**Walk on Water**

He expected her to scoff at him again or deny him but what she did surprised him. She began to sing again. Her voice was rough but strangely intriguing since he had never heard her sing before and she was adamant that she didn't sing. So he let her continue wondering if the song was somehow her answer to him or just another strange song.

"_**Did you think I'm wobbling?/That ain't your problem/Bet you think I can't make it...home?/Cause the road's washed out/And the rain's comin' down/And there ain't no crossing that creek"**_

"Actually..." He got cut off as she moved to the next verse singing louder.

"_**But I can walk on water/With a little whiskey and I'm 10 feet taller/When I'm down at the bottom of a bottle/I can fly with the angels and the devil's daughter/With a little whiskey I can walk on wa-ter"**_

"I think you should head home before someone sees you like this."

"_**You can quit your praying/I don't need no saving/But you can buy me a cold one, right now, yeah/Come on, brother/Buy me another/That brown ain't drowning me"**_

"I really don't think you need more alcohol." He tried to talk over her singing.

"_**I can walk on water/With a little whiskey and I'm 10 feet taller/When I'm down at the bottom of a bottle/I can fly with the angles and the devil's daughter/With a little whiskey I can walk on water, yeah"**_

"_**Don't know my story, don't know my life/Why I keep what I keep kept up inside"**_

"You've never told me what secrets you hide, but I will be willing to listen you only have to tell me your problems."

"_**Did you think I got a problem?/That ain't your problem"**_

"I never said it was. But if..." Her singing interrupted him yet again.

"_**Bet you think I can't make it home?/Cause the road's washed out/And the rain's comin' down/And there ain't no crossing that creek"**_

Erik just looked at her clothing realizing she was soaked. Her white blouse clung to her body and was transparent enough to show the swells of her breast pushed up by the restrictive corset. Her pants were also wet clung to her shapely legs and derrière. She reminded him of a siren leading him towards lust like a ship to the rocks. However, he was stronger Christine still ruled his heart and mind despite this young woman's beauty. Her voice couldn't compare to his angel hers was high, pristine, melodious. This woman's was low, rough, and dissonant. He continued to think on while she sang her final two repetitive verses.

"_**But I can walk on water/With a little whiskey and I'm 10 feet taller/When I'm down at the bottom of a bottle/I can fly with the angles and the devil's daughter/With a little whiskey I can walk on water"**_

"_**I can walk on water/With a little whiskey and I'm 10 feet taller/When I'm staring down at the bottom of a bottle/I can fly with the angles and the devil's daughter/With a little whiskey I can walk on water"**_

She finished her song swaying slightly. Her head was cloudy and sweet warmth filled her body. _'I wonder what his mask feels like is it cold to the touch or is it warm. I wonder if he'd let me try it on. Then I'd be the phantom and everyone would bow to me. Why did I sing that song to him he probably doesn't think I want to tell him everything but I do, I just can't. Can I, should I...no I...yeah. What was I thinking about? Ah hell I am drunk.'_ The thought made her giggle startling the phantom out of his thoughts. She walked towards him and almost tripped. She put her hands against his chest to steady herself. _'Mmmm such a strong muscular chest. I wonder what he looks like without a shirt on. Or naked for that matter.' _Delicious thoughts ran through her head. She bit her bottom lip and eyed him from bottom to top stopping at his stormy golden green eyes. _'Eyes that could pierce the soul.' _

"Hey sexy why don't we go back to your place."

Those same eyes widened in surprise and confusion. He stepped away from her too quickly and she stumbled forwards. "Why did you call me that?"

"Why did I call you what?"

"Sexy."

She giggled softly. "Cause your hot. So damn hot and sexy."

"I am nothing of the sort I am a hideous creature, a monster."

Before she could respond, her world turned on end. "Oh, why is the hallways spinning?" She staggered a bit, knee buckling but before she fell, two strong arms caught her one behind her back the other just under her knees scooping her up bridal style.

Her breath tickled his ear as she whispered her gratitude. "Thank you for catching me."

He merely nodded to her before heading towards her rooms grateful she was in an unused corner of the opera house for no one would see him carrying her into her room. Not only rumors would abound about her being seen with the opera ghost but also rumors that would naturally abound as they always did when a unmarried young woman was seen going to her bedroom with a man in tow. Neither rumor would be good for her. He was glad when he reached her door. He kicked the door closed and headed to her bed but before he could reach it, he stopped dead in his tracks. Something that had never happened before happened, first that he held a woman in his arms in such an intimate fashion not just any woman but the same woman who had called him sexy even if she was out of her senses. Then the same woman had suddenly and quite inexplicably started nuzzling his neck, which is what caused him to stop. The sensation was both strange and pleasant. He had never been nuzzled by a female unless you counted a cat that the sultana once owned but she didn't count.

But it wouldn't have been so bad if she were just nuzzling however she was making little moans of pleasure and purrs and in between a _'You smell damn good.'_ was mumbled. After getting over the initial and secondary shock, he continued his way to her bed trying to block out her pleasurable sounds and the wet and partially opened shirt that revealed two pearly mounds. Before he could put her down and end his needless suffering from a tempting siren she did something else unexpected and which almost caused him to drop her. Her arms snaked around his neck in an embrace but that's not what shocked his lonesome self no it was two sweet full lips that had pressed against the side of his throat. They pressed against his neck softly as first as a chaste kiss, one would you give a child or friend but soon the kiss became that of a lover.

He felt her tongue licking the tendon of his neck then nipped him with her teeth before kissing again. This combined with her happy little moans sent the same shock waves as before to his groin instead of his mind. His breeches tightened uncomfortably and he knew he had to get her to bed and leave as quickly as he could before he could succumb to his desires. He knew she didn't really know what she was doing or who with for if she did she would have run away screaming in disgust. The alcohol had addled her brain and senses perhaps she thought him an old suitor or a man of her dreams not him, not the phantom.

_'Give in to your desire take this girl, finally know what it's like to have a woman lie with you moaning your name not screaming it.'_ The phantom inside demanded him to give in.

'I will not succumb she is an innocent and a friend, my only friend I will not do such harm to her.'

'_Take her you know you want to have her under you, your body hardens for her.' _

'No! It is only my angel I want, only Christine I must remain pure for Christine my sweet angel.'

He put Jennifer on the bed despite her whimpers not to let go. When he heard her soft snores, he began to relax. He knew he should remove the wet clothing so she wouldn't become ill but couldn't bring himself to do it. Not if he was to keep the Phantom under control. Nevertheless, he did remove her velvet jacket draping it across a chair, pulling the covers over her hoping they would keep her warm enough. He tucked the covers around her as best her could and quickly headed for his lair.

* * *

_A/N: Well the phantom just had a bit of a shock, but will Jen remember it in the morning? I hoped to use this chapter to introduce the phantom's personality a bit more. He's going to be a little bit of a schizophrenic, at times being sweet still a little lonely boy (Erik) and rough, violent, bad boy (Phantom). For now, Erik's in control but if Raoul does show up and try to take Christine, Erik just might relinquish that control to the Phantom. We all can imagine what that can be like; even a close friend might not be safe from his wrath. As always read and review._


	16. Where Do I Begin

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review._

_Inspiration: Where do I Begin by Chemical Brothers_

* * *

**Where Do I Begin**

Jennifer woke up groggy and dehydrated as if she had just spent the better part of her night chewing on cotton. She looked around her room not quite remembering how she got there. She remembered leaving the bar and walking towards the opera house. Then heading towards her room while singing, she cringed hoping no one heard. However, there was someone there but whom? Was it the phantom? Did he bring her to bed or did she walk on her own? She felt stiff and sore. She looked down at herself she was still wearing her breeches and shirt from the night before but the velvet shrug was resting on a chair. She figured she must've gotten herself to her room or did the phantom do it? 'Well as long as he didn't see anything of importance or remove my pants.' She removed her corset, which explained the stiffness, the shirt and breeches bathed quickly and redressed for kitchen duties. She wondered what her boys would look like this morning. She headed to the kitchen with her main goal being a huge glass of water to relieve her parched throat.

Soon many of them arrived. The ones who hadn't gone out drinking were wide-awake the ones who went out with her were a little rough around the edges. Maurice sat in the corner holding his head. Lucian and Anton looked a bit green. Robert looked normal but was unusually quiet. Only Aidan and she seemed their normal selves. After downing a glass of water and getting a second she spoke. "Good morning everyone thankfully we got a slow day ahead of us so let's get to it the sooner we finish the sooner we'll be done for the day."

Maurice glared at her. "How is it your perfectly fine while the rest of us feel like we got kicked by a mule?"

She smiled broadly. "Well for one I don't get hangover no matter how much I drink I'm just lucky that way plus I have a high tolerance. When we go out drinking next time, I suggest sticking to your limit and not trying to compete with Aidan or me. I do know something that will help though."

After cutting open a few lemons she got three glasses, one filled halfway with cold water. Two glasses got pure lemon juice while the third got the watered down lemon. A pinch of salt was put into the pure lemon juices. The lemon water was given to Maurice and the others given to Lucian and Anton. "This will help with the headache; these will help with the headache and the nausea. Maurice sip yours every five minutes, Lucian you and Anton gulp yours down then get plain water and sip that every five minutes after I'll fix you guys something for lunch that'll also help."

Maurice sipped his almost immediately feeling better from his headache. The same went for the others with their nausea. Aidan and her just gulped down as much water as they could. After they finished up as much work as they could they sat down to a simple lunch. She made them porridge with a bit of milk, bananas and honey.

Maurice spoke up first. "How is it for someone who doesn't get hangovers to know what's best to help them?"

"While I don't get them most of my friends do so I learned what helps." She wasn't about to go into blood sugar levels and potassium depletion.

Robert spoke up for the first time all morning. "I'm glad that you do. I wasn't as bad off as the others but still didn't want to risk getting sicker."

The rest of the day continued as normal everyone was in better spirits. She ended up making a big batch of veal consommé for lunch most taking seconds home with them for dinner. She spent her afternoon getting to know her new friend Platina a laundress and who she was sure had a crush on Lucian as he had on her. After having a girl talk on how she should just make the first move and ask Lucian out for a stroll through the park. Something that would fit in with their time and not seem too bold. She took the advice to heart and said she would ask him the next day and would let her know what he said although she was sure she'd hear his answer from him as well during their lunch break. Soon it was to be time for her to eat with Erik and she wasn't sure of how much she remembered actually happened and how much was a dream, a dream she wished were real.

* * *

The phantom walked into the kitchen tentatively not sure how much she remembered or would be embarrassed about. No one he knew was willing to touch him let alone press her lips to his skin. He thought perhaps she was imaging someone else and he didn't want to shatter her illusions. He wouldn't mention anything unless she brought it up first. He was grateful that when his presence was felt she turned and smiled at him softy. He bid her a good evening and sat on his usual stool. She placed a bowl and roll in front of him. They were both silent until she broke it first.

"So you didn't by any chance hear me singing last night did you?"

"Yes I heard."

"Ah so you were there last night. I'm sorry you had to hear that I know my voice is quite horrible I didn't mean to put you or anyone through that."

"I'm quite sure no one else heard or saw you. Your voice isn't quite so bad it does need much refinement and you're definitely not a soprano but you are better than Carlotta in that you don't over exert your voice or force it on a higher range than it should go."

"Oh thank you for that, which means a lot coming from you. Wait what do you mean saw...hell, was I dancing by any chance?"

"Hmm...well if you could call it that."

She put her face in her hand chuckling softly. "Sorry you had to see that as well. It's probably not dancing you're used to seeing."

"That is for certain."

"How did I get to my room? Did I get there on my own, or did you help me?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really I remember singing and dancing then someone appeared and I sang to them which I had guessed was you, which I now know was you. Then after that it's blurry until I woke up in bed this morning in my breeches, corset and shirt."

"I did carry you to your room when you were a bit wobbly on your legs. I didn't want to take your clothing off even though it was soaked from the rain and would possibly make you sick, so I just removed your jacket and tucked the covers around you to keep you warm." He started blushing softly waiting for her to yell or react negatively to his putting her into bed and removal of her jacket while she was inebriated even if he had reason.

"Oh, well thank you I don't usually get sick but I might have ruined the jacket if I slept in it, velvet's delicate when it's wet. It was a present from Md. Rogers and I would have felt awful if I had ruined it."

He looked to her surprised she had thanked him. "Your welcome."

He thought to the kissing and wasn't sure if he was grateful or not she didn't remember. Even though he wished, it had been Christine in his arms that night he still had to admit it was nice having such attention from a beautiful woman even if she had to be drunk to show them.

* * *

Jen saw him blushing and felt like there was something he wasn't telling her but after knowing she sang and danced before him she didn't really want to know what else embarrassing she did, knowing how she could be around a hot guy while single and drunk. They continued to talk changing the subject to the opera house productions. The next opera in a week was to be Polyeucte and soon the gala would follow which meant a gala dinner she would prepare sending the old managers off and introducing the new ones. She had to come up with a plan of attack to ensure the dinner was spectacular thus ensuring her job there.

Faust the opera in which Christine made her debut as Margarita. She knew it was also the day Joseph Buquet died. Maybe of she kept Joseph occupied he wouldn't be snooping around and see the phantom enter his lair through the secret passage. Kent was friends with Buquet perhaps she could give him the day off so he could take Buquet out after all according to Kent he had been acting rather strange more skittish and worried about little things. Not that she blamed him they didn't know the Phantom as she did. Besides, even though she knew him, she knew he had his moments of insanity and darkness. Maybe Buquet sensed he was going to die in some way. Hopefully, she could prevent it unlike the musical Buquet wasn't a drunk or bad man just too curious and talkative for his own good. Many of the stage hands looked up to him it would be sad if he did meet his fate in Erik's torture chamber in his already fragile mental state.

She had already talked to Erik about delaying Christine's debut gala night but she worried the advice went in one ear and out the other. There would be no point of bringing it up again. After all, if she made him angry he definitely wouldn't listen to her. She could only bide her time and gain his trust so that he would listen to all future advice. In the mean time, she would create the menu for the gala dinner. After their dinner finished they went their separate ways both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

_A/N: So the gala's coming up soon including a change in management as well as Raoul who may or may not screw everything up. We'll just have to wait and see._


	17. Wrong Night

Author's Note: Thank you to all the new reviewers, followers and those that have favorited. I love you all. Please enjoy.

Inspiration: Wrong Night by Reba McEntire

* * *

**Wrong Night**

Since it was premiere night only breakfast and lunch were to be made, since most of the singers, dancers, and anyone else needed for the show went out for dinner to celebrate a good show. So after the bread was baked that morning and her mise en place set up, she headed back to her room. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her free time. Most of her crew were working the stage that night so they all went back to bed to rest. Francois and Orson were spending the day together with their nieces and nephews in the park. Rene decided on catch up on reading, Aidan went to buy clothing and toiletries for himself; Lucian was going out to the park with Platina, and Bernard went to visit his cousins. Everyone had something to do besides her. She wasn't quite sure what to do in this time period for fun. Perhaps she'd just go back to her room and listen to some music.

She entered her room throwing herself down on the nearest chair, leaning her head back. When she turned to her vanity she spotted a note, the use of red ink was distinctly the phantoms. It was as the managers described it, the script was rather childlike, then again, what did one expect from a man who not raised by a loving parent who would have shown him how to write properly. Needless to say, the content of his letter was impeccable and severely polite. That always amused her in the book even after the third and fourth time the managers messed with the phantom his letters were forever polite. However insane or violent he was you could never say he didn't have manners.

_Dear Jennifer,_

_I formally request your presence this evening in my private box at seven o' clock pm sharp. I will be waiting for you there. I ask that you knock three times then wait for me to open the door for you. Please do as I ask. _

_Your humble servant,_

_O. G._

He wanted her to meet him at seven but that was the time when the seating for the show usually began. He couldn't be asking her to watch the show with him in box five. Could he? But he did say he wanted to do something special for her, maybe this was it. She thought about her wardrobe what should she wear to an opera. She didn't have anything half as fancy as what the female patrons normally wore and she didn't want to go wearing breeches. It wouldn't seem right on a special night. She looked to the three dresses Md. Rogers made for her, while they were pretty they didn't have that wow factor. After all they were originally meant as working dresses, dresses she could wear to the store or in the opera house not fancy for shows. Mousey brown and dirty gray weren't exactly sexy colors for dresses. She didn't often go to shows so this was special, plus, this was the phantom, the man always impeccably dressed it wouldn't do to go to him looking like a bum. After all it was bad enough he saw her in her work clothes, and dirty after a long day. If her clothes ever bothered him if was probably because he was too kind to say so, for which she was grateful. Perhaps she could see Md. Rogers she might have something she could borrow for the night.

She was able to borrow something after all a pretty red gown that Md. Rogers insisted she wear on her date no matter how much she insisted it wasn't a date just two friends enjoying a evening together. It didn't help that her friend was a male or that he was surprising her with what he had planned. She wondered if Md. Rogers knew it was the phantom she was meeting, would she have made such a fuss. However, it didn't matter; she knew they were just friends even if she wanted to look nice for him. She had her borrowed gown on it was red, not normally a color she wore but it was a nice design simple without the bustle or puffiness she loathed. To see it from a distance one would think it was an extremely low cut off the shoulder but upon closer inspection, one could see flesh colored lace coming from the neckline making up the other strap and ending at the back line. The lace met with standards of decency but also giving a teasing glimpse to any man close enough to see through the sheer lace underlay. Her hair was done in a simple side ponytail, and the few piece of jewelry that made the time trek with her were put on. A few sprays of her favorite perfume and she was out the door making her way to box five.

She managed to sneak past Md. Giry while she was busy with another box. Once she got to box five she knocked three times and waited. The door opened and she walked inside however no one was around. She closed the door silently. Then she heard a sound to her left but heard a voice in her right ear.

"I'm glad you could make it mlle." Knowing his skill of ventriloquism she turned to her left smiling when she saw his beautiful golden green cat-like eyes. He stepped out of the darkness also smiling at her holding a white rose.

"You look rather lovely this evening." He handed her the rose tied with a black ribbon the thorns had been stripped off.

"Thank you, you look handsome as well."

"I assure you Jennifer I am not handsome."

She smacked his arm slightly. "You need to learn to take a compliment."

She put the rose in her hair after smelling its delicious fragrance. "So what are we doing here?"

"You will watch the show with me tonight."

"In your private box, I am honored. You don't let just anyone in here."

"Come let us sit down."

The whole box smacked of luxury and affluence. The walls were gilded, the marble columns polished to within an inch of their lives. The carpet was thick muffling even the heaviest footfalls. She found the chairs to be no exception, plush, made of rich burgundy velvet. The designs in the wood were rather ornate. Her only qualms about the chairs were that being only 5'5" her feet were left dangling in the air. She wasn't about to make a fuss but the phantom saw this and quickly tapped on the door three times mumbled something she couldn't hear then smirked to himself.

"What was that?"

"I was speaking to Md. Giry ordering her to bring a footstool."

"Oh you didn't have to go to any trouble on my account."

"Nonsense it is her job after all to make sure everyone is comfortable in their boxes. It shouldn't take her long to bring it she knew I would be here tonight. I have often asked for one before I used to put my feet up before you started curing me when I was sick and lethargic. It helped to stretch my legs out and let the music relax me. "

"Hmm. It's so nice of her to help you despite her being fearful."

"Yes, well that can't be helped. I find fear is often a good motivator and the only one I know."

"Kindness is also one besides money of course."

"Are you saying I should pay her?"

"No just that you tip her like anyone else that she also services. Maybe leave her some of her favorite English chocolates or even tell her something nice."

"That could be arranged I shall leave her a few francs tonight. But what should I say to her."

"Hmm, maybe compliment her on her daughter's dancing. She is very proud of her daughter. You know she will be a baroness one day."

"Truly? How do you know that?"

She smiled at him. "Let's just say I have my ways."

"Very well I will tell her. After all she won't be the first dancer to enter into nobility."

After a moment, they heard movement outside the box door. "We must hide."

"But where? The curtains may only cover one of us and not even well at that."

"I will hide inside the column and you can hide behind the curtains."

She watched as he pressed an indent in the wall the column facade rotated inwards revealing large empty space. "I can hide in there with you easily the curtain won't be enough. Md. Giry's too observant for that."

"However, it will be a tight fit. It might be better if you..." The doorknob of the box rattled.

"We have no time to argue and I'm not that big, get in the column."

He stepped into the column first facing the box and she stepped in after him also facing the box so her back was pressed against the front of his body. He hit another button and the column's facade swished back into place. It reminded her of the suit of armor passageway the Munster's had.

"Monsieur I have brought your footstool." Md. Giry's voice sounded shaky betraying her fears.

"Don't be frightened Md. Jules, I am the opera ghost."

Jennifer imagined the look on Md. Giry's face, because she knew that if she didn't have Erik pressed up against her in a hollow column she wouldn't have known where the voice was coming from either. His voice sounded as though it were coming from everywhere the column magnifying his gift. She did give him credit he made his voice softer and kinder as to not frighten the woman as she had asked him. Such a soft melodious voice she could picture him speaking sweet nothings into her ear. She wanted to lean her head back against him and have him hold her as he did to Christine in 'Point of No Return'. To feel those long graceful hands roam her body, to feel his soft lips on her neck. She gave off a little moan if pleasure and suppressed the urge to grind her ass into his groin before forcing herself back to reality. 'No, I'm not here to be with the Phantom but to help him win Christine. He's not meant for me. He's my friend nothing more.'

* * *

"Thank you Md. Jules my female companion will find the footstool most efficacious."

"You're most welcome monsieur. I will leave you now."

In the moments he waited to ensure Md. Giry was indeed gone, he looked down at said companion. She was beautiful in her dress the cut was low and the lace didn't hide much from his piercing stare. His eyes were accustomed to the dark and could easily see through the lace to her bosom. Her body was pressed up tightly against him tighter than decorum would allow for an unmarried couple especially friends. Her perfume enticed his senses, it was a mixture of green apples, vanilla, and rose. The phantom side of his persona wanted to press against her ravaging her, this woman who was conveniently close to him. For the phantom side didn't care who his other side was in love with all he knew is that he wanted to slake his lust with a female body willing preferably. However, his other half his good half, only wanted Christine she was to be his, theirs. The phantom decided to bide his time listening to his good side waiting for the day their mutual desires would come to fruition. Therefore, for now he would slink to the back of their mind instead of doing what he wanted which was to kiss her neck and taste the soft supple skin. When Erik managed to gain back control of his darker side he pushed the button releasing them from the column.

The rest of the night was splendid apart from Carlotta singing which grated on both their nerves it was a nice play. She had never known what Polyeucte was about only seeing the name in the book. It was about a man who became a martyr for his beliefs in Christianity and his wife who was torn between him her husband and the man she loved before whom she had presumed dead. She ended up dying with her husband. It was slightly romantic in a tragic way. The only other thing that bothered her was that the boxes were kept warm designed to keep most guest comfortable but just made her hot. Every once in awhile she'd fan herself with the beautiful black lace fan Erik had given her a few days before when he saw how she sweated from being in the kitchens for such a long time.

Erik watched her noticing her discomfort at the warmth of the boxes something that never bothered him given his unusually cold temperature. Suddenly an idea struck him.

"Have you ever been up to the roof?"

"No I've wanted to but I haven't had the time yet."

"Shall we go up now its much cooler up there?"

She laughed. "Am I that obvious?

"Well the fan has seen better days."

She looked down at the fan, which looked perfectly fine. "Funny, I can't help it I have an unusually warm temperature all the time."

He chuckled. "I have an unusually cold one."

"Well I've never touched without your gloves but I can imagine you're just like my friend Laine she's always cold as well."

"Very well let's head up we can use one of my passages."

They left the box heading down a corridor and after a few moments a wall slid open and they began their assent to the roof.

* * *

A/N: I would love to watch a show with the phantom in his box. Wouldn't you?


	18. Up On The Roof

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review._

_Inspiration: Up on the Roof by The Drifters_

* * *

**Up on the Roof**

The wall slid open revealing the expansive roof. The statues on the roof were beautiful if not gratuitously opulent. Part of her couldn't help but think of the rooftop scene when Christine accepts a marriage proposal that breaks her angel's heart. She had always wanted to comfort him when she read it or watched it. She hoped that if she were successful in changing enough events Christine wouldn't be accepting one from Raoul but from Erik.

Erik led her to the edge of the roof the view was incredible. You could literally see all of Paris from up there being that Paris hadn't quite yet grown to the size it was in her era. However, it was when she looked up, that she was left utterly speechless. Is was as though someone ordered up moonlight and painted stars all across the sky. The stars numbered in the zillions without all the artificial light and smog the night sky was illustrious.

"Wow, it's astonishing."

"You don't have stars where you come from."

"We do but not this many. Most of the buildings block them out."

She stared up at the night sky taking it all in, the beauty of the night, the stars, the view of Paris, soft music floating through the air, the cool crisp autumn breeze. It was almost magical in its entirety. She turned to him beaming.

"Thank you for bringing me up here. It is nothing short of amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. I usually come up here fairly often. It's a great place to think."

"Hmm, I can see that. Do you hear the music?"

"Yes it is coming from the park, a violinist playing for gratuities. He is quite good despite the lack of proper training."

Suddenly an idea struck and she spoke before she could think. "Dance with me."

"Pardon?"

"Dance with me."

"I do not dance mlle."

"Do you know how?"

"Of course I know how. I know all the steps."

She could hear the false confidence in his voice. "Except?"

He spoke softly. "I just have never done them with another before. I know how to lead but have never led."

"Why not start now? It'll be fun."

Erik didn't quite know what to say. While he appreciated the offer, he wouldn't risk making a fool of himself in front of her. Perhaps he could make up the excuse of being tired. As he opened his mouth, he realized the music had stopped.

"That is an interesting offer however unfortunately the music has stopped." He watched amused as she pouted slightly.

"Very well then you owe me a dance of my choosing where and when I request it."

He was struck dumbfounded by her persistence to dance with him so he just nodded mutely.

"Good that's settled. Now there is another matter which I wished to discuss."

"Which is?"

"It's well….promise me you won't overreact or get angry until after I finish. It's nothing bad I swear it's concerning your health."

He spoke up very reluctantly. "Very well."

She looked away from him not wanting to see his reaction to her idea. "I was thinking that since you need more sun but can't exactly go out for obvious reasons you could get it up here. Perhaps take your breakfast up here taking in the sun while you eat. You'd also be able to remove the mask. It's not good to hide your face from the light of day like that. You need the vitamin D but it needs to be on both sides of your face. It'll help with the jaundice as well."

Had she been looking at him she would have seen the warning signs that his anger ignited the moment she mentioned the removal of the mask and begun to blaze inhibiting him from hearing her any further. She would have also seen him move with the speed of an angered cheetah before he had her arms in a bruising grip, growling at her.

"Ouch, what the hell?"

"This has all been an act hasn't it. You're just like everyone else. You want to get a glimpse of what lies beneath the mask. You want to see the devil's child in person. All this false friendship just to get my guard down so you could take my mask perhaps as a souvenir to prove you had really seen me. ISN'T IT?"

She stomped on his foot breaking his grip on her arms. She spoke in an indignant manner. "Let me go damn it. You promised not to overreact until I finished didn't you. Did you wait as I asked? No, so calm the fuck down. Did I say anything about seeing your face? No, I didn't. All I said was that you could remove it. If you had let me finish you would have heard my plan is for you to be up here alone while you eat. I figured you could eat around eight am when everyone still sleeps. You could get the sun that your skin and body needs while keeping your secrecy. Argh."

He was shocked by her choice language but spoke in an excusatory tone. "Forgive me mlle. you are right I had no right to overreact until I heard you completely. However my mask is a sensitive subject you must understand."

"I do understand which is why I asked you to wait. I don't give a shit what lies under the mask. I care about your health and well-being as a friend should."

"Yes, you have been nothing but a good friend to me since we met. I did not mean to grab you as I did."

"Oh you meant it you just realized now you had no reason to do so. You let your impulsive behavior control you at times. Something you might want to work on."

"I will try. So how will this arrangement work?"

"Well as I said you come here about eight am and I will have you breakfast waiting unless you prefer to bring your own. You eat while the mask is removed. You can even sit with your back to the door so you have time to replace the mask if anyone were to come. I would suggest everyday but I know it might not be possible so perhaps we could try it for a few days and you can tell me if you notice any improvement to your health or face or if you enjoy it or not."

"I would prefer your cooking." He smiled at her. "I will try it however I would prefer eight-thirty instead. I give Christine her lessons at eight. You are right no one is awake at the time."

"Perfect so it's settled then. We can start tomorrow, if you wish."

"I would enjoy that. I also must request you come see the show with me again. I enjoyed your company and I feel I owe you for my manhandling of you earlier."

"I would be delighted however this dress was borrowed for this night, the other night will have to be my work dresse when I have the time off or my kitchen attire when I have to work."

"You don't have to dress up on my account. I find you look lovely regardless of what you wear."

"You're just saying that because you're my friend."

"I'll have you know mlle I am not prone to idle flattery. How did you put it to me? 'You need to learn how to take a compliment.'"

She laughed. "I did say that didn't I. Very well I will accept any compliment you throw my way if you accept the ones I say to you. I am also not prone to idle flattery. I only compliment someone when I deem it genuine. Just as the rose you gave me it was a thoughtful gesture."

She reached up to her hair but found only hair. "No, I must have dropped it. I'm so sorry I don't want you to think I didn't like it. I love roses ever since I was a little girl. My favorite was always the peach ones, I always found them to be unique and not as common as the other colors."

"I realized this adoration when I saw the ring you always wear."

He fingered her ring it was silver with one main rose with a diamond in the center surrounded by two smaller roses. It was a gift from her mom on her fifteenth birthday. She missed her mom dearly, wondering how she was doing.

He mistook her sadness as lost for the small token not what it was. "Do not fret child, I am certain it fell in the box I can always retrieve it later or bring you a new one. Come let us retire for the night."

"Oh no my fan as well I must have left it on my chair. Will you please retrieve it for me? I love that fan it has become so useful."

"Very well I will search first thing in the morning. I do hope Md. Giry will keep it safe perhaps if she does I will get her some of those sweets you mentioned she enjoys."

"That would be very thoughtful of you. Well let us retire."

The left the roof but continued accompanying each other to the shows until the gala night where her duties and responsibilities required her in the kitchen and later the managers office. Meanwhile his duties led him to introduce himself to the new managers and watch his angel shine.

* * *

_A/N: Here's the end of their wonderful night, I think it's safe to say Jen is falling for him despite knowing it can never be, he is meant for Christine. I hope you guys enjoyed this bit of fluffiness while still keeping the phantom…phantomy? I just made up the word. Well speaking of fluffy, here's a bunny for all my lovely readers._

** () ()**

** (•.•)**

**(^)(^)****ͻ**


	19. Burger Man

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review._

_Inspiration: Burger Man by ZZ Top_

* * *

**Burger Man**

Jen woke up early that morning there was a lot to do. The first thing she had to do was get Kent to take Buquet out for the morning in order to save his life. She hoped by keeping him away from snooping on the phantoms comings and goings he wouldn't end up in the torture chamber and dead. Two she had to get the menu plan in order for the dinner that night plus getting the regular meals done. She would be utilizing almost the entire staff for this. The part timers would be helping her in the morning then getting the stage set up for Polyeucte premiering that night among other works by Gounod who was conducting some of his various works namely Romeo and Juliet as well as Faust. Both were where Christine was to make her glorious debut.

Erik hadn't heeded her advice La Carlotta had already announced she was too ill for the night and Christine was to sing. She knew a note to the managers helped them make their decision that much easier. Both Raoul and Philippe were to be there that night after all it was the night the managers were set to retire and the new ones to be introduced it was a special occasion and one that preceded all that was too come. She hoped with time she could change the events to come but she would need to get closer to both Christine and Erik something she couldn't rush with Erik he was prone to be distrustful and Christine was still naive and couldn't be told much with out risking being Erik's confidante.

She looked over the dinner menu again; it would be set up as a four-course meal with an appetizer table. There would be only appetizers served in the ballerinas' and singers' foyer with full dinner only being served upstairs for the managers new and old and their friends. For the appetizers, there would be a section with various cheeses and meats, duck liver pâté on toast rounds, olive tapenade tartlets as well as the petite quiches, and onion and goat cheese purses she had Erik try. The courses would be as followed. First course would be a vichyssoise soup topped with herbed croutons to warm the people coming from the cold weather. Next course was a small salad niçoise. After that it would be poulet coq a vin followed by crème brûlée served with berries for dessert.

She hoped the managers would be pleased with the menu. She had left the wine pairings up to Bernard who not only loved wine but knew much about it as well. If he had been in her time, he could've been a well sought after sommelier. This dinner needed to go over well not only for the old managers but for the new as well. After all if she lost her position in the kitchens she would have to work elsewhere which would be hard not only as a woman but a woman who didn't know French and didn't have many of the skills needed to work in this era effectively besides cooking. Her only other option was to become a maid or a prostitute and she wasn't about to do either. Then there was the offer Thomas had made but it would still be away from the opera house.

She got to the kitchen preheating the ovens for the baking. While she was getting the kettle over the fire, Kent came running into the kitchen worry evident on his face. Jen closed her eyes realizing she was too late, Buquet would be found dead that night. She felt bad for him it was another event she hadn't been able to change. She was starting to wonder why she was even in this time if she couldn't change the smallest of details. However she wasn't one to give up no matter the odds and she would press on. There was still much to do.

Kent's distressed voice broke through her musings. "I searched everywhere Buquet is no where to be found. No one's seen him since last night. You don't think the phantom's gotten to him do you."

"Don't be silly the phantoms is not real. If anything Buquet just wants to be alone. He hasn't seemed himself lately, you told me that remember. He's distant a lot, he's not as happy as he once was, he's almost skittish now. Maybe he's dealing with something and needed time away." She hated lying to him but the phantom shouldn't be implicated. For one it would skew Christine's view of him and make her even more fearful of him, and two she wasn't sure if he did kill him or not. After all the torture chamber is built so the victim will kill himself so there was no knowing if it was on purpose or accidental on the part of the phantom. Something she would have to ask him when the time came.

"Maybe you're right maybe he just took some time off. Do you need any help?"

"Actually yeah help me with the bread then you can go enjoy the rest of your day off." 'At least until you find out about Buquet's death.'

"Certainly."

* * *

Jen changed into a special dress made for her by Md. Rogers especially for the gala dinner. Since she was to assist in serving and setting up the food it wouldn't do to be seen by high society, the new managers, and their friends wearing her breeches. The dress was a deep dark purple color with a black underlay that peeked though the bottom. It was simple with beautiful black embroidery and scroll-work. It was puffy at the bottom, which she normally didn't like however, she needed to fit in with the era and it was a beautiful dress so she would forgive the bottom, even if she felt as though she were going to bump into something or someone. She was grateful that Anton would be helping on stage she could only imagine what he'd say when he saw her in a dress. She prepared to be teased incessantly once all her boys saw her, granted some had seen her in a dress that first day but most hadn't, not of this style, and not with her hair and makeup done.

She quickly ran through her mental lists making sure everything was taken care of. The appetizers were finished the dinner set up the wines and champagnes were chilled. She just had to wait for everything to take place. While she waited, she thought to the other events of the gala, what she could change and what she couldn't. Buquet was already done for and Christine was already set to sing. The new managers were set to show up and were to believe that the Opera Ghost was just a practical joke and no matter what anyone told them they didn't believe, so it would be no use to try to convince them. She did wish to speak to them if only to ensure that her job was secured. Perhaps she could speak to Christine the next day find out where her mind set was. She would sing, faint, see Raoul pretend she didn't recognize him and continue taking her lessons from Erik. She really hoped she could change things for the better; she was beginning to doubt her ability to. Yes, she has made the wish to change Erik's life for the better and give him his happy ending but so far, everything was going according to Leroux's book. Unfortunately, she didn't have the time to really go into everything she had appetizers to set up, a dinner to serve up, and managers to please.

It was time to get to work and get everything ready. The appetizer table for the ballet foyer was done first since Sorelli was to give her speech as soon as the performances ended and the performers changed. Bernard set up the champagne and glasses for the toast. The next table was in the singers' foyer, she imagined they would be celebrating the rise of Christine and downfall of Carlotta. Most of them had problems with her as well, either her incessant nagging, keeping all the good roles for herself as well as just being a bitch to everyone. While she set up the tables, she couldn't help but also be glad Carlotta wouldn't attend or sing on such a special night. While she wanted Erik to wait on Christine's premiere she couldn't fault him for wanting Carlotta out of the way. She had the voice that wasn't horrible but when she tried to force the high notes it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, which normally didn't bother her but Carlotta's singing made her cringe. She could just imagine what she would have to complain about. So far she had come barging in her kitchen to complain now five times and Jen made a vow if she came in one more time that wasn't legitimate she would tell the woman off. She had a long fuss but with Carlotta constantly lighting it, it would soon to go off.

Before she knew it, it was time to go set up the singers' foyer. She headed down with Bernard, Aidan and Rene soon joined them. "My don't you boys clean up nice. All of you looking so handsome."

"Excuse me mlle but have you seen our chef around anywhere. She was to meet us here to set up the tables and dinner." She was surprised when it was Rene who began teasing her.

"Hardy, har, har, very funny." She glared at them in mock anger before quickly smiling.

"You're looking quite lovely yourself lass. I dare say a dress suits you." Rene and Bernard nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys. It is rather pretty, only it's so cumbersome. Well, let's get this table set up then head up and get that set up so the rest of the guys can start serving once the guests are seated."

After they finished they headed up to start on yet another appetizer table and hoped the guests were seated quickly. Meanwhile Aidan laughed at her expression when he asked her if Anton had seen her yet.

* * *

_A/N: This is the first part of the gala night dinner the rest will soon come along with a funny misunderstanding. I hope you are all enjoying this._


	20. Ferret

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review._

_Inspiration: Charlie's Angels Full Throttle_

* * *

**Ferret**

She just got the last of the plate towers set up. Now all they had left to do was to wait for the guests to sit and the rest of her boys would start serving the meal they had worked so hard on. She backed up so she could see the entire table to ensure nothing was out of place. However when she backed up she bumped into someone. She turned to apologize thinking it was one of her boys. "I'm sorry I told you this thing was cumbersome. I feel like I'm going to hit everything." She saw a stranger before her. He was taller than she dark brown hair that was gray at the temples. He looked to be in his mid forties or early fifties. He seemed to be a firm stout man but the laugh lines around his mouth showed he was also mirthful.

"I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else."

"No apologies needed mlle. I can honestly say I've never understood why you ladies insist on wearing such elaborate costumes. No offense meant of course."

"None taken. I'm the same I prefer simpler designs without the width though it is lovely it isn't at all practical. This is why I prefer wearing my blouse and breeches regularly. When you're in my profession, you need clothing that is unrestrictive and flexible. It makes everything much easier."

"I see mlle..."

"Miller, Jennifer Miller, and you are?"

"Monsieur Firmin Richard."

"Oh, you're to be one of the new managers, correct. It nice to meet you. I was planning on meeting you later in the other managers' office."

"You know the other two managers."

"Of course I work for them. However soon I'll be working for you and M. Moncharmin. The managers were going to introduce us and give you a run down of services provided as well as the new scheduling that I set up."

"So...you will be staying at the opera house then."

"Well yes, I had hoped to. I thought after you and Moncharmin could get a taste of what I can do you would keep me on here."

"Oh my...so you say you provide your services to the managers."

"Well I provide them to everyone really. I have become quite popular in the short time I've been here. Everyone loves what I have done. They say I'm even better than the last one they had."

"Everyone? So men and women?"

"Of course, why wouldn't they I offer up a variety of items that even the most discriminating person can enjoy." 'Except Carlotta of course. But she doesn't count she's just a bitch.'

"Are you alright Monsieur Richard? You look a bit pale would you like some water or a seat."

"No, no I'm quite alright. I just need to speak to my associate for a moment."

"Very well I hope to speak to you later in the night. I hope you enjoy everything."

"Yes, yes I will um, speak to you later."

Jennifer watched the man scurry away. 'Well that was odd.'

"Moncharmin you will never believe what just happened and who I met just a moment ago."

"Richard what is the matter you look unwell."

"Never mind me I have just learned that the managers keep an in house prostitute for everyone's use including theirs, men and women. What you think of that?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Moncharmin you can't be serious?"

"Richard I know this is just some elaborate joke of yours. That way you can laugh when this woman slaps me after I've asked her about said services. I'm not falling for it."

"This isn't a joke I'm serious."

Richard watched as Moncharmin just walked away from him.

"You'll see the managers will introduce her to us tonight. She's wearing a purple and black dress. You'll see I'm right." He spoke quickly so that Moncharmin would hear before he was gone.

'I've heard that some people think that the opera house occupants can be improper but for it to be to this extent, is maddening.'

* * *

All the guests had been seated and the food had been served. Now Jen headed downstairs with Rene, Aidan and Bernard to the party the staff had thrown together. She had made extra appetizers to be brought down and Bernard snuck down a few bottles of champagne and wine.

"I have to say child these appetizers are delicious. I am most certain the new managers keep you on."

"Aww shucks, thank you Francois."

"He's right Jennifer these are delicious. I managed to sneak a couple when you were making them but now I got to try them all." Maurice spoke up in agreement.

"Aye lassie just wait until the others come here they'll see what they've been missing while they've been pushing scenes around."

"Speaking of which, here they come now."

She turned to watch the rest of her boys enter. She watched as Orson made a bee line for the food which wasn't surprising. The others headed towards her. She noticed one was missing.

"Where are Kent and Anton?"

"He's helping the men take Buquet's body to the funeral parlor. I don't think Kent will be back tonight. Anton is supposed to be heading back after they put the body in the carriage. I feel bad celebrating while Buquet is dead."

"Well Robert laddie there's a saying in my family that the best way to remember the dead is to show them how well we are living. We will dedicate our celebrating to Buquet."

"Very well then, I'll second that motion." Robert spoke up then made a beeline for the alcohol.

After twenty minutes of chatting she heard a familiar voice and wondered what he would say as she turned to face him.

"Jennifer is that you. I must say you look as delicious as the food. You should wear dresses more often; they accentuate your lovely figure." Anton looked her up and down before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "Stop it, you're incorrigible. Go flirt with one of the ballerinas."

Anton laughed at her and walked off to get a drink.

"Such a ladies man isn't he. Thankfully he's not seriously attracted to me."

"No, Anton just likes to flirt. I look forward to the day he finds a woman that makes him want to settle down."

"It'll take one hell of a woman to do that for him but it would be funny when it does."

"Speaking of attraction it looks like you just might have another suitor interested in you. That man over there has been watching you for some time now."

She looked out and saw the man. "You have got to be kidding me. It can't be him."

* * *

_A/N: So who is this mysterious person? Read on and find out if she's right about whom it is._


	21. Gala Party

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review._

_Inspiration: God's Gift to Women by Kate Miller-Heidke _

* * *

**Gala party**

'It's Scarecrow, well not scarecrow but the actor that played him. But that can't be unless he's a vampire or its his ancestor. Which is more likely.'

She watched as the ballerinas flocked to him like moths to a flame. He was an attractive man with sultry ice blue eyes and shoulder length black wavy hair. He had her fixed with a piercing stare. She turned back to Aidan.

"He looks like a pretty boy."

"He is good looking but he does seem to be of age."

"No pretty boy is a saying we have in America for someone who only cares for themselves. Who believes they can get any woman. They may be men but have the mindset of boys." 'How did the phantom put it...ah, yes.' "He's nothing more than a slave of fashion more like a woman than a true man."

The men laughed. "I think I understand lassie. I have come across a few men like that in my life."

"Don't look now but the 'pretty boy' is coming your way."

She turned and he was indeed heading in her direction leaving a wake of pouting ballerinas. She turned back to her boys but they were five feet away by the table with the drinks. She glared at all of them for leaving her alone.

"Mademoiselle, have we met before?"

She fought against the urge to roll her eyes at the oldest pick up line. "No monsieur we have not."

"I believe you are right I would've remembered such a beautiful creature as yourself. What do you do here mademoiselle?"

"I do the cooking for the opera house."

"You mean you help out in the kitchen."

She fought the urge to glare at him. "No I mean I'm the head chef of the opera house. The hors d'oeuvres and the dinner were my recipes done by myself and my kitchen staff."

"But you're a woman...well I guess your kind does know its way around a kitchen."

Her eyes widened. 'Why this pig headed son of a bitch.' "Excuse me?"

"No disrespect meant mademoiselle by the taste of the hors d'oeuvre you are very talented. I can see why they hired you."

She continued to look at him skeptically. "What is it that you do monsieur?"

"My family owns a large wool factory in Ireland, we sell the wool to many countries France included for clothing and home wares."

"So you'll be traveling back to Ireland then." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Actually I live here in Paris to oversee the sales we do here and keep up the business. Myself and my family are quite wealthy."

She could swear she heard the ballerinas behind them obviously eavesdropping swoon. 'Great not only is he a pretty boy he's a rich pretty boy, the worst kind.' "Well that's nice. So why are you here? Do you contribute to the arts or enjoy the operas?"

"God no I have much better things to spend my money on race horses, lavish dinners, and beautiful women. I've never been one for art, too boring however, my good friend Comte Philippe is the patron here so since he knows my love of parties he invited me as his guest. Meeting a lovely creature such as yourself has been a bonus. So will eight o'clock tomorrow night be acceptable, or would nine be better?"

"Better for what?"

"For us to dine and get to know each other better."

She quirked her eyebrow at him. "Firstly I will be busy in the kitchens at that time and secondly we hardly know a thing about each other and I don't even know your name."

"It's Tiernan Murphy. Would the weekend be better?"

"It would be however…"

"Great Saturday it is. I'll see you at nine. Farewell beautiful." He walked off to his friend before Jen could say a word.

She stood there gaping and furious before walking back to Aidan, who looked at Jen expectantly.

"Um, no, not if he was the last man on earth."

"Why's that lassie?"

"For one he's vapid. Two he's arrogant."

"Confidence can be a good thing."

"Confidence is one thing which is good but arrogance is another. He acts as if he's god's gift to women and I should fall at his feet just because he's given me the time of day. Please I do not need a man like that. Its men like that who are fond of cheating because they feel they can get any woman so why don't they continue doing so. He's just a playboy and a cad. Plus he's vapid if I'm with a man I need someone I can have a conversation with about any topic not just about him."

Aidan laughed. "Hopefully you won't have to see him again."

"If I did it would be too soon."

"Lets go back to the others."

* * *

_A/N: She was sort of right about who he was. _


	22. Meeting the New Managers

_Author's Note: I have the flu so it might be a while before I am up to posting so here's two chapters for all you lovely readers. I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review._

_Inspiration: None _

* * *

**Meeting the New Managers**

Jennifer checked the time on her pocket watch. "Aidan, please excuse me. I must go and speak to the managers they wanted to introduce me to the new managers so we can discuss any changes that they might want to take."

"Very well lassie. Doncha fear I'm sure once they tried that delicious food of yours they won't want to change a thing."

"Let's hope not Aidan." She smiled at him and headed upstairs quietly bypassing Tiernan who was engrossed in conversation with his friend Philippe.

* * *

She knocked on the door softly, hearing strained voices from within. The door swung open and M. Poligny urged her inside. "Yes Mlle. Miller I had almost forgot we had asked you to come. We were almost on our way out."

She watched as M. Richard nudged his partner M. Moncharmin in the ribs but thought nothing of it. "Monsieurs may I introduce you. M. Moncharmin and M. Richard this is Mlle. Miller."

She curtsied softly to the men turning back to M. Poligny. "M. Richard and I had met briefly before dinner was served."

She turned back to the men. "M. Richard it is a pleasure seeing you again. M. Moncharmin it is a pleasure to meet you. I do hope you both enjoyed the dinner that was prepared."

M. Moncharmin spoke up. "Why yes dear we did enjoy it very much. I do hope we could meet the chef so we could pay him our respects for such a fine meal."

Jennifer chuckled softly while M. Poligny and Debienne joined in. It seemed that whatever gloom had befallen before was lifted if only slightly for the two men. "Mlle. Miller here is the chef you wish to praise. Her assistance has proved to be most helpful. I would suggest gentleman keeping her on. Not only has she taken on staff duties with ease she has made this dinner memorable."

M. Moncharmin looked at his clearly shocked friend before speaking. "Why yes, yes she has. I believe we shall take your advice gentlemen and keep her on her duties."

With that said the now ex-managers left. "Is there something the matter M. Richard?"

"No, no Mlle I'm just a victim of a misunderstanding."

"What kind of misunderstanding? I didn't say or do anything to offend you earlier did I?"

"No, Mlle of course not. I must admit when we spoke I was under the false impression that you worked for the managers in a different capacity."

Jennifer looked at them confused. "Which capacity would that be?"

This time M. Moncharmin spoke up wanting to get back at his friend for past tricks, spoke what M. Richard couldn't. "He thought you were a lady of the night."

"Armand!" M. Richard stared daggers at his business partner.

"Well it is true, that is what you told me."

"A lady of the night? Wait you thought I was a prostitute?"

"I am so sorry Mlle it's just that when you spoke of servicing the opera house and the managers I assumed the worst. I did not know that a woman could work in the kitchen of an opera house let alone be successful. Please forgive me."

While Jen wanted to make him suffer, for thinking a woman could only serve as a prostitute and not a chef she understood their time and upon recalling their conversation, it did almost sound as though it were the case. Therefore, she laughed softly. "It's okay I understand how you could've made such a mistake. I only ask you to keep an open mind in the future and realize that women can indeed hold and succeed in a position normally reserved for men."

"I promise I will keep an open mind for the future."

"Very well with that said is there anything you gentlemen would like changed?"

"So far everything seems optimum. So let us wait a few days before we release judgment."

"Fair enough, I look forward to creating more sensational meals and serving you gentlemen." With a smile and wink towards M. Richard, which made him blush then smile and M. Moncharmin laugh she left.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to stay in the opera house and keep her job. Now she could focus on getting Christine and Erik together. It would take some work but she was willingly to do so. She wished Erik were around so she could speak to him but it wasn't safe with so many people around. It was dangerous enough for him to have been there during the speech and dinner.

After a moments debating of whether she wanted to rejoin the party or retire for the night. She decided to retire. It had been a long day and she wanted her well-earned rest. As if her body were agreeing, she yawned.

She made it back to her room, removed her dress, bathed quickly and slid under the covers, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Erik had to admit crashing the gala dinner was more fun that he expected. Seeing the fear spread during the speech was fun as well as delivering the news of Buquet's untimely demise during dinner. He was correct when he told Jennifer that fear was one of the only ways he knew of to get what he wanted. It didn't surprise him when the old managers scurried off to give the new manager his instructions.

He went through his tunnels and was soon above the office looking down thought the vent. He watched as the managers gave the memorandum book to the new managers and expected them to agree to obey by his wishes but instead they laughed thinking it all an elaborate joke. He chuckled to himself; they would soon learn that it was indeed quite serious and even dangerous if his demands were not heeded.

He stayed throughout the meeting about to leave when the old managers looked like they were, until he heard a soft knock upon the door. Jennifer walked in surprising him. Again, a small amount of doubt and paranoia entered his mind. What if she was there to announce to the new managers that not only was it not a joke, but also that the opera ghost existed, she knew him well and how to get to him. He did his best to suppress the feeling instead focusing on what was being said.

The old managers introduced her to the new ones and gave their recommendation that she stay at her post. When the new managers agreed that she should stay he saw her visually relax. 'Maybe these new managers weren't such fools as I originally thought.' They said they would give her a trial for a few days before they made their final decision but it was indeed fair and while he knew, she didn't need such a trial he was glad the men had enough business savvy to know not everything should be taken at face value.

Had the other managers done that, there would have been many who were replaced right away. Instead, they weren't replaced until after they received his many threatening letters. He continued to listen in after the old managers left while one of the new ones M. Richard was his name proceeded to tell the young woman that he had originally believed she was a lady of the night. How anyone could have thought that was beyond him. True she didn't dress like most women should, nor did she act like most proper ladies however she did have a certain innocence to her a sweetness that only an idiot could miss.

Maybe these men, at least one of them wasn't as bright as he thought. He wanted to ring the man's neck for offending his only true friend however; she laughed it off not offended. Erik admitted to himself that she was indeed a strange woman. Any other would have been mortified at the comparison even of it was accidental but she just laughed instead. He shook his head softly at his unique friend and left his secret spot when she left the office. He watched as she stood in the hallway for a moment before heading to her rooms. He knew she must be tired after a long day. He quickly decided what he wanted to do and went up to the roof.

Once there his thoughts traveled back to his angel and the strange man that was in her room who seemed to know her. Jealousy began to course through his veins. Who was this man, no, not a man…a boy. An insolent boy, a slave of fashion, however a boy with a full face without distortion. A boy whom he was sure his angel knew well. He had known her most her life and he knew when she was lying to him, as she was when she pretended not to know who the boy was. His angel a glorious singer with a voice to match her beauty but she would never be a great actress for her eyes gave her away. He was grateful when she sent him away. She knew he would only distract her from her angel's teachings.

The boy would be nothing but trouble, but perhaps he was nothing more than a friend. He would ask her, ask his angel to speak the truth. If he were just a friend, he would not worry. No, he was not worried, no one could steal his angel from him she loved him too much. However, what if his angel thought of the boy as more of a friend he would threaten her, she would never see her beloved angel again if she DARED see this BOY. She would not give up her angel for the boy. He was sure of this.

* * *

_A/N: And so it begins, Erik has seen Raoul but he doesn't know the extent of Christine's feelings for him. Erik will begin his tragic spiral into violence and madness unless Jennifer can change what will come._


	23. Opera House Explorations

_Author's Note: A new character will be introduced into the story. Do you wonder who it is? Well read to find out. I hope everyone enjoys my new fanfic please read and review.  
_

_PS: Thank you to everyone who has added me to their favorites & follows & those of you that have reviewed you have made me so happy which was needed because yesterday night while I was waiting for the bus to go to work a guy ran by and snatched my iPhone right out of my hand leaving me distraught over all my info lost thankfully I changed all my passwords quickly & was able to have some of my story notes backed-up(so forgive me if the next update takes a little time) & the fact the phone was going to die soon as well since it was accidentally dropped in water six months back helped. Thankfully I kept putting off getting a new one. Well enough of my crappy past few days enjoy the new chapter._

_Inspiration: None, other that knowing I need to get more chapters written. _

* * *

**Opera House Explorations**

Jennifer woke up by late afternoon grateful the kitchen staff had the day off. Everyone would either be sleeping in or out celebrating a successful gala. She sat up wondering what she should do with her day off. She wished she could spend time with Erik but still didn't know where his lair entrances were except for the Prima Donna's room and she didn't wish to explain how she knew of it. Gaining Erik's trust was hard and any little thing at this early stage could ruin all her hard work. She decided instead to explore the opera house however; she wanted to do it incognito. She didn't need kitchen staff holding her up for conversation or even Erik. She wanted to possibly find his lair entrance in the cellars or at least learn the layout better.

She splashed cold water on her face then began to dress. She put on the same breeches from her night out at the bar but instead of the same top and vest, she pulled on a black poet's shirt. She topped it off with a long black cloak that covered her completely. It even had a hood, which would come in handy, as the days got colder. Her hair was wrapped up and pinned, then she pulled on the soft felt hat to finish the ensemble. Now no one would recognize her right away either as Jennifer or even as a woman. She would blend into her surroundings as the phantom did.

She walked through the opera house silently laughing as most either didn't notice her or quickly moved out of her way. It was the most fun she had in awhile. She always loved exploring places especially ones with historical significance. She made a quick map layout in her head as she past through each corridor. The statues, frescos, and artwork served as landmarks keeping her from getting lost in the winding corridors. Soon she was in the cellars. It seemed regardless of the time of day the cellars were always dimly lit. There were but a few places in the opera house that had electric lights being a new and still costly invention. Candles still abounded, which were why so many firemen were staffed to ensure nothing, went up in flames. While she also feared the potential fire hazard, she had to admit to the certain romantic charm of the candles in the upper stories. Here the light of the fires of the furnaces were all the light that shone. It explained how the phantom could move about unseen.

She quickly moved into the shadows as soon she heard new noises; soft footfalls, slight shuffling, fabric fluttering, and sniffling. Sniffling? The sound was that of someone holding back tears. She peered out of her hiding spot to try to spot the sniffling figure. While she didn't figure it to be the phantom, he had no reason to cry not just yet anyways. However, what she didn't figure was that the figure would be so small. She was of average height for a woman however; the figure's head only came up to her chest.

No one she knew of that worked in the theater was that short which meant possibly an intruder or someone that had lost their way but who. She followed the figure silently watching their progress. Ever so often, the figure would look around, as a deer would expecting a hunter as any moment. Her eyes became accustomed to the low light, so she examined the clothing. The pants were dark blue and tucked into the person's socks. The shirt was also a dark blue and overall the outfit reminded her of old sailor suits that parents would often dress their children in. Now the fear and tears all made sense. She placed her hands on what seemed most likely a boy's shoulder lightly careful not to startle him too much. The boy still jumped and whirled around, breathing heavily eyes wide with fear and unshed tears. Her tone was kept soft, almost motherly.

"Have you gotten yourself lost?"

The boy nodded still slightly afraid so she crouched down to be eye level so he could see her eyes and know she wouldn't harm him. His voice came out in a whisper. "Yes."

"How did you manage to get all the way down here? Are you're parents patrons of tonight's opera?"

"Yeah, we got here early so I went wandering. Mama told me to stay close but I was mad at her and wanted to explore. I don't know how I got here, I tried calling out but no one heard me so I just kept walking. I just wanna find my parents." He sniffled again.

She wiped away one of his stray tears. "Its okay sweetie, I'll get you back to your parents."

"You know how to get back."

"I know this opera house like the back of my hand. Come let us take the adventurous route. Does that sound like fun?"

He nodded so quickly he looked like a bobble head, which made her laugh. "Yeah."

"Come on take my hand. So what's your name?" He took her hand.

"It's Pedro, Pedro Gailhard."

"Pedro? But your last name is French."

"Mama's Spanish and Papa's French."

She took in his dark hair and olive complexion coupled with his light green eyes. 'He's going to be a lil heart breaker when he gets older.' "Ah I see. Well let's get you back to them."

The walked past the furnaces and she felt the young boy suddenly cling to her side. She looked up following his gaze. "Don't worry about them they won't hurt you."

"Are you sure? They look like monsters."

"I am very sure. They are ordinary men just like you'll become. The light and heat from the furnace gives them that appearance from a distance. Maybe if you come back to the opera house next time I'm here I'll introduce you to them."

He loosened his grip on her hand but still stayed close. After awhile he became a little less afraid even asking her questions about the opera house and herself as they walked.

"Why are you dressed like a man?"

She laughed, leave it to a child to be blunt and to the point. "I find these are more comfortable than the corset and dresses especially when going down to the cellars."

"What do you do in the cellars?"

She didn't want to scare him with tales of the opera ghost. "Help lost children like yourself that wander off."

"This place is really big."

"Indeed it is, a lot of people work here keeping it running smoothly."

"Who runs it all?"

"The managers of course, they manage the staff and finance everything."

"I want to become a manger when I get older. Could I?"

She smiled down at him. "You can do anything you sent your heart and mind too."

Soon they were on the main level of the opera house heading for the ticket booths when Pedro suddenly shouted. "Mama, Papa!"

A dark haired beauty about twenty years of age ran over. "Aye gracias a Dios. Mihijto! I was so worried about you. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No mama this nice lady helped me when I was lost."

"So you're not hurt. Thank God. But you are in so much trouble I told you not to run off young man."

Jennifer stifled a grin as the woman whacked the boy across the bottom a few times. It was obvious he was hurt but didn't want to cry in front of his father or her. His mother gripped his arm and dragged him off while he meekly waved goodbye.

"You'll have to excuse my wife. Spanish woman are very passionate."

She smiled at the man. "There is nothing to excuse M. Gailhard she only responded as any normal worried mother would. I'm just glad I found him before he got hurt. Don't be too hard on him. The opera house is a hard place not to explore."

"I believe you are quite right Mlle. Well thank you for what you did. Perhaps we will meet again."

"Perhaps."

Jennifer watched as they left a little saddened, but continued back down to the cellars.

* * *

It wasn't long before she spotted a man walking just ahead of her his height and gait was similar to the phantom however, he didn't wear his signature cape and instead wore a strange cap on his head and strange loose fitted garb. As she crept up on him, she could smell the oriental spices wafting off him. He smelled of cardamom, cloves and cinnamon. Normally the spices used for making chai. Everything clicked into place.

'It's the Persian. But he can't find Erik not now. If he knows where he is, he'll be able to lead Raoul down there later ruining everything.'

She grabbed his shoulder not caring to be gentle like she was with Pedro. "What are you doing here?"

The man turned shocked then studying her for a moment, not able to see much in the low light. "You're not Erik."

She left her voice low and gruff. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a friend of mine. I thought he came down this way."

She smirked at him knowing very well why he was down here. "I can assure you only the furnace workers come down this far and none of them are named Erik. In fact, no one in the entire opera house is named Erik. I think perhaps you are lost monsieur."

He looked like he wanted to say more but wouldn't reveal his secrets. "You are right mlle. I am lost. My friend is a patron and I was too meet him and I suppose I took a wrong turn."

"Well you aren't the first one to do so tonight. Follow me I will lead you back up where you belong."

* * *

The Persian soon found himself in the managers' office being pushed inside by the strange-cloaked figure. The managers looked up at them confusion clear in their eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I found this man wandering the opera house's cellars. He does not work her or knows anyone who does. He is a nuisance and should be kept away from restricted areas closed off from the public."

"Mlle I don't understand perhaps he was just lost."

The Persian was shocked the cloak had hid a woman, a beautiful one if her eyes were any indication. "A likely story. He's been seen here before causing mischief. You can ask Gabriel the stage manager if you don't believe me."

"Well maybe he should be watched next time he comes into the opera house."

"I say he should be restricted from even setting foot on the premises."

The Persian was shocked his eyes widened at the vehemence coming from the woman towards him. Of the times, he had been in the opera house he had never seen her before.

"Mlle perhaps that is a tad extreme."

They young woman turned to one of the shorter of the two managers. "M. Moncharmin, may I speak with you privately."

"Of course my dear."

He watched as the woman went to the manager whispered some words in his ear. This woman intrigued him greatly. Not only did he not know who she was, she wasn't the least but afraid of him as all the others were. She was also dressed very strangely like a man, which is what he thought she was at first; yet none of the managers have said a word of her attire nor even looked at her strangely when she walked through the door.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the manager's rough voice. "Upon further thought mlle. is right and you will not be allowed on premises. If you are found on the premises again you will be escorted off by an officer of the law. Am I understood?"

He glanced at the woman who was smirking and wondered if perhaps he had offended her or someone she knew at an earlier time for her to hold such a grudge. However his need for secrecy required him not divulge why he was really snooping around or could it afford him getting the law involved.

"Yes I understand." He bowed to the managers and nodded to the woman before retreating. He would find another time and another way to get into those cellars where he knew Erik to be hiding.

* * *

_A/N: So the Persian has come out to play._


	24. Immanent Travel

_Author's Note: The Phantom and Christine are both taking a trip leaving Jen to her own devices for a few days. She'll be spending a lil more time with some of her friends and her boys. As always please read and review. Reviews are like chicken soup for my soul…actually scratch that it's more like tacos. They fatten my waistline (ego) and are so damn delicious (appreciated). ;-)_

_Inspiration: None._

* * *

**Immanent Travel**

"I'm glad you decided to go out today. It feels good to be outside. The kitchens get so hot and the weather now is much cooler."

"I'm also glad I was able to pull you away. I wanted to purchase some new dresses and I'm not used to shopping for clothes my sister Alicia is usually the one that helps me. I wanted to get a few walking dresses."

"Hmm…getting new walking dresses, it wouldn't have anything to do with Lucian would it?" She laughed as Platina blushed slightly.

"Possibly. I have enjoyed our walks he reminds me of a boy I knew as a child however, I have had to wear my work dresses and I feel they are less than adequate. I am hoping he asks to court me, I do not plan on continuing our walks if he isn't interested in continuing our relationship."

"Don't worry I am certain he will ask you soon. He isn't the type to play around with a woman's feelings. He is the serious type, the war matured him greatly. He's probably just cautious or afraid you will say no."

"You could be right. I'll just have patience that he will ask me soon. I just hope another woman does not try to gain his attention."

"I'm sure no woman could gain his attention from you. You are beautiful, kind and intelligent all he should want in a future wife."

"You are too kind." Platina smiled at her then turned to look at the store in front of them. "Look this store might have what I'm looking for."

They entered and found a few simple but lovely dresses. One in particular caught Platina's eye. It had a dark blue bodice that gave way to a light blue colored skirt that had a slight bustle to it so it was flowing. She found dark blue boots that matched and gave her a powerful and sexy presence.

"Lucian won't know what hit him when he sees you in this. You look amazing."

They purchased a few more dresses a dove grey one and a scarlet one with black underskirt. Another pair of black boots was soon added. The purchases were paid for and would be sent to the opera house so they could continue unencumbered. They soon found themselves walking past a flower shop with local and a few exotic flowers. Platina quickly stopped when she noticed the calla lilies. They were a deep reddish purple almost a burgundy color.

"These are my favorite flowers. I love them all however, the purple ones are by far my favorite. I think I love purple because of Leone."

"Leone? I thought you only had one sister."

"Leone is my cousin we are not very close she lives far away so we do not see her often. She is also a bit aloof at times; however, she is a kind person. She gets along with Alicia the best."

She bent closer to smell the flowers. "I have always loved these I used to call them weeping lilies when I was younger because they always looked so sad to me. I feel like when I smell them I could just forget everything."

"You won't forget me would you, and you can't forget Lucian either."

"You are right I could not forget either of you. I'm just being silly. Let us get some lunch then head back to the opera house."

"Yes let's go I have seen this little café that I have wanted to try. Come it will be my treat."

* * *

Erik made a promise to his angel he would play The Resurrection of Lazarus for her on her father's violin. She would go to Perros to commemorate the anniversary of her father's death and he promised her as her angel of music to play for her at her fathers' grave as a present for her. He hoped after he played for her he could attempt to talk to her again about himself. Recently every time he tried, the conversation went back to her father with his anniversary of death so immanent it was all she could think of.

Now he had to plan how to get to Perros unnoticed. It was quite a journey, one he couldn't do on foot, so how would he travel there. Suddenly an idea popped into his head he could take one of the horses, the stables connected to the opera house housed some of the horses that were used for certain performances. One in particular would be best for the trip. Cesar a large white stallion would be able to handle the long trek in the amount of time he needed.

He would get Jennifer to make him up some provisions to take with him and he would get the violin packed up to take with him. Now he headed to the stables to get Cesar re-accustomed to him. He knew the horse since it was a colt however he hadn't had time in awhile to visit with the horse, now would be a good time to check on him. He could keep him below in the third level tunnels it would be close enough to get food for the horse but far enough away, that no one would notice it. The other bonus was that the well was nearby for when the horse needed a drink. Now to plan the kidnapping without being seen or stopped. It would have to be early the next morning before anyone awoke.

* * *

"Good evening monsieur. Has taking breakfast on the roof helped in any way?"

"Actually it has mademoiselle. I have noticed a slight improvement in my skin in that it is not as pale or dry as it once was."

"That's great I'm glad it's helping. Did you want to take your breakfast there tomorrow?"

"No, that morning I am planning to travel and hoped you would provide provisions for the long trek."

"Trek? Where are you going?"

"I am off to Perros."

'What happens in Perros again? Ah yes he plays for Christine and she tells Raoul about her angel however he doesn't believe her and they come back separately after Raoul almost freezes to death. Nothing of major consequence.' Jennifer felt it was best to play stupid for the time being. "What will you be doing in Perros?"

"I have business there I must attend to."

'You have Christine to attend to.' "Very well how long will you be gone?"

"Four days at most I cannot afford to be away from the opera house for too long not with the new managers taking over."

He handed her a burlap sack. "I hoped to collect the provisions in the morning if it was not too much trouble."

Jen took the sack and placed it on the table. "Of course not, it won't be any trouble at all. So how did you plan on traveling?"

"By horse, I cannot afford to take any other means of transport without being seen."

"Very well I'll load provisions for the horse as well."

"Ah yes, thank you, I had forgotten about the horse's needs."

"It's quite alright, I'm glad I asked."

"Let me get dinner ready. You should eat well to gain enough energy and strength for tomorrow's travels." Jen procured two bowls of rabbit stew and some rolls.

She saw him take a tentative spoonful before he smiled. "This is quite good and different from the lamb although it is as gamey."

"Yes rabbit is quite good when prepared correctly. Root vegetables are best to compliment the gamey flavor. I'm glad you like it not many do. Bernard got a few of them from his cousin who hunts them for the fur so he offered him the meat. It made a good family meal. I don't think the rest of the opera house especially the ballerinas would enjoy it. Moreover, they don't exactly have enough meat to go around either. But for a small amount it works."

"I believe anything you make would be enjoyable."

She smiled broadly putting her head down for a moment letting the warm feeling overtake her as she looked back up at him. "Aww, that means a lot coming from you. Thank you."

He gave her one of his genuine smiles before he went back to his meal.

Jen put the dishes away. "Do you still have the jug? You should bring it up so I can fill it with water for you tomorrow morning."

"I have that part taken care of."

"Good because both you and the horse will need refreshment after a long trek."

She remembered again the part of Raoul almost freezing to death. "Oh and do remember to take a heavy cloak with you and bundle up the nights will be very cold since winter isn't ready to give up yet."

"I will remember that when I pack. Thank you for the wonderful meal, I will see you in the morning."

"Very well, good night monsieur phantom."

"Good night mademoiselle Jennifer."

* * *

_A/N: Seems like a trip to Perros will be happening._


	25. Perros

_Author's Note: The Phantom and Christine are both taking a trip leaving Jen to her own devices for a few days. She'll be spending a lil more time with some of her friends and her boys. As always please read and review. Remember reviews are like tacos. Feed me Seymour._

_Inspiration: None, other that knowing I need to get more chapters written. Been having a lil bout of writer's block._

* * *

**Perros**

Jennifer heard the swish of the cape and turned to the phantom. "Good morning phantom."

"Good morning Jennifer."

"I packed the sack with bread, hard cheese and smoked meat which should last you for the four days. I also placed a few apples and carrots in there as well for Cesar. I would suggest give him the carrots first so if you're still hungry you can have one of the apples."

The sack was tied up and set to the side next to his water jug and a bundle she assumed was a change of clothing. She was glad to see he had on a thicker cloak that should keep him warm while he played his violin for Christine. Jen wished she could hear him play his music perhaps when he returned she would gather the courage to ask him to play or sing for her. They had become close friends in the time she worked in the opera house his trust was almost fully established which would mean that hopefully he would listen to her advice and heed it. She had taken time out to speak with Christine on occasion to ensure that she was receptive to the idea of her angel being in love with her and loving him in return. Christine was a sweet girl although a bit naïve she was glad she had her boys and Platina to talk to but the phantom held a special place in her heart. Their conversations were always enjoyable and she looked forward to them every night.

"I'll miss you." Jen spoke before she realized the words had fallen from her lips but she didn't regret them.

At the phantom's shocked face she continued. "I have grown accustomed to our evening meals, I enjoy your company." She had indeed grown accustomed to him and enjoyed his company immensely even when they didn't speak. She got to see a whole new side to him. Not the scary opera ghost with half a face but a lonely man who was smarter than most, smarter than you would expect from his lack of formal training. He was also cultured, debonair, gentlemanly and also quite humorous on occasion. Some of the tricks he pulled on the Persian guards with mostly consisted of him throwing his voice had her in stitches. In addition, the time he would pull pranks on Carlotta also had her crying tears of laughter.

"I won't be long; you won't even notice I have gone."

Despite his joking tone, she could tell there was slight fear that the words would ring true.

"I would notice. Come now let us have one last meal before you depart."

She put together one of her favorites for them for breakfast. Half a baguette in which she slathered with Camembert cheese and some honey she had infused with black truffles. She added some smoked ham onto the phantoms plate so he would have enough carbs and proteins for the long journey before he could stop for lunch. He looked at the combination strangely before he tasted it and found it to be to his liking.

They ate in companionable silence each one glancing at the other while the other was occupied. Neither knowing quite what to say. Before either realized it, soon enough it was time for him to depart in order to gain a head start. Moreover, with the opera house soon waking there would be greater chance of him being seen. He put the bundle of clothing into the bag of provisions that was thrown over his shoulder with the water jug hanging from a rope he carried at his side.

They stopped by the kitchen door. "I hope your journey will be a safe one. Stay warm and take care of yourself and come back soon."

His eyes softened and he reached out his hand as if meaning to touch her. However at the last moment he dropped his hand to his side and instead he gave her a nod before heading to the stables to Cesar saddled, bridled and packed.

* * *

The day was a normal day or at least it started off as such. But by the afternoon chaos ensued. The lead stud-groom M. Lachenel was raising hell over Cesar's disappearance. He was ranting and raving like a madman threatening his stablemen for allowing Cesar to be taken. He went up to speak to the new mangers wanting everyone sacked since no one was watching Cesar who was believed to be stolen by the phantom.

Jen laughed knowing full well that the phantom did indeed take Cesar but the managers wouldn't believe it. They wouldn't believe in the phantom until it was too late. Such fools they were when if only they believed from the beginning than most of the occurrences would have ceased. Just like their plan to sit in box five for Faust on Saturday. 'Such utter fools.'

Jen headed towards Md. Rogers sewing room to get one of her shirts mended that had gotten torn. Since she had time before her lunch break, it seemed like an ideal time to get it taken care of. When she was walking towards the manager's office, she saw Md. Giry knock then head inside, holding a note in her hand. As she walked past the managers office she was stopped in her tracks as she witnessed Md. Giry literally get kicked out of the office. Realization beamed on her face as she became irate and began screaming at them through the door.

Jen stifled her laughter at the scene that unfolded in front of her and continued onwards to Md. Rogers. When she got to the sewing room she couldn't hold back the laughter any more. The girls looked at her oddly while Md. Rogers asked her what happened. She relayed the whole scene to Md. Rogers who also began to chuckle.

"Honestly Md. Rogers I don't mean to laugh at how Md. Giry was treated it was rather poor of them but the look on her face when she realized what they had done was priceless. The indignity and shock was amazing coupled with her anger as she shouted at them through the door. Her bonnet bobbing to and fro as she yelled the feather looked as though it were hanging on for dear life." Jen managed to speak through giggles before laughing anew as Md. Rogers joined her.

"Oh my dear I can only imagine. I have known Antoinette for a long time and have seen her angry on a few occasions and each time has been rather comical provided its aimed at others. Besides the new managers could use a tongue lashing."

Soon their laughter subsided. "So is your gentleman caller going to take you to the Saturday showing of Faust?"

Jen sobered up quickly at the sudden question. "No, I'm afraid not, he will be otherwise engaged that night with other affairs. I also have a few things to attend to as well that night."

"To bad I had another lovely gown you could have borrowed. It was made for Christine for a charity function but since she pulled out she no longer had a need for it. I was thinking of letting the bust out for you since your more ample than she is."

"Let me see what it looks like."

Md. Rogers showed her a beautiful gown. It had three quarter sleeves with bows at the shoulders, the fitted bodice was attached to a bustle in a light powder blue that opened up to an enormous ivory hoop skirt. Normally she didn't like the poofy skirts but this dress was pretty like a gown you would see rich women wear in old portraits.

"But Md. Rogers this dress must have taken a lot of time and effort certainly someone else should wear it someone better suited like the Prima Donna or Christine should she decide to make more appearances in the future."

"Nonsense my dear your as special as they are besides Christine make certain that it be known she will do no other performances except for those of the opera house. If you don't take it it will be stripped down as fabric for other dresses. Besides Carlotta isn't deserving of anything I make. She has her own dress maker one that will willingly put her in such atrocious and flamboyant gowns in those shocking colors as she wears."

"I suppose if no one else will take it I will. It is a pretty gown and the color is amazing. I'll have to hope for an occasion to wear it."

"Then it's settled then. I will let the bust out as well as other alterations to hem it since you are shorter than Christine."

"No, leave it the length it is. I can always find heels to wear with it."

"Very well I'll leave the length as is."

"Thank you Md. Rogers, thank you so much."

She gave Md. Rogers a quick hug before returning to her kitchen duties.

* * *

It was just after she returned from Md. Rogers that the managers spotted Jennifer and quickly headed over to her before she reentered the kitchen. "Mlle. Miller we wished to have a word with you."

"Certainly monsieurs. How may I be of assistance?"

"We came to give you our congratulations. You had done quite well in the kitchens as Mm. Poligny and Debienne told us you would. We hope you will stay on indefinitely."

"Well thank you monsieurs however I cannot take all the credit I have a wonderful kitchen staff that have helped me to accomplish all that I have. They are the most professional and loyal group of workers I could ask for."

"You are certainly as gracious as you are modest mademoiselle. We do realize it is a team effort and had hoped you would pass along our gratitude and praise to them as well."

"Certainly monsieurs I would be delighted to."

They bowed slightly before leaving her to bask in the ego boost the praise gave her before returning to the kitchen. Their lunch break would begin before they started lunch for the opera house. As she walked in the kitchen, she could hear the men laughing and saw them huddled around the break table. She slowly walked over hearing Anton's voice.

"What is better than having roses on your piano?"

He paused for a moment before he continued with the punch line. "Tulips on your organ."

The men were quiet as they realized what the joke meant then started laughing. However the laughing soon stopped as she cleared her throat.

"Hmm...to think I just got through telling the managers how professional you all were and here you are telling dirty jokes. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Most sat speechless before her while a couple opened and closed their mouths like catfish, followed by Anton trying to speak. "Well I...I mean we..."

"What Anton is trying to say is that we're awfully sorry lassie."

Jennifer burst out laughing holding her sides as the men just looked at each other dumbfounded. "You should have seen your faces. They were priceless."

"I don think we understand lassie. You aren't upset."

"Please, you don't think I can be comfortable in a bar and work around mostly all men without having heard any dirty jokes."

"Yes however you're a woman." Lucian piped up.

"I think I've out drank most of you, and worn breeches long enough for you to realize I'm not your average woman. I've told my share of dirty jokes."

Anton got off the chair and moved towards her. "No you are defiantly not average my dear chef."

She rolled her eyes. "Go sit back down." She pushed him back towards his seat while he made puppy dog eyes at her.

"So lassie let us hear one of these dirty jokes."

All the other men seconded him encouraging her to tell one.

"Certainly hers can't be that dirty." Maurice spoke up.

"Maurice weren't you also the one who thought I couldn't drink as well? Because my jokes make Anton's mild by comparison."

Anton spoke up. "Oh I must hear this."

"Very well it's been awhile let me think of a good one." 'Hmm that won't work cause they might not get the slang. Well...no that won't work they don't have passenger planes yet. Ooo...I got it.'

"Alright I got one for you. There was a man traveling in the countryside who was quite lost and needed directions. So he walked up to the first house he saw and knocked on the door but there was no answer but he could hear people inside so he looked through the window hoping to get their attention. When he looked in the window. He saw it was an elderly couple and the old woman was pulling on her breasts then the old man pulled his penis out and began to masturbate. So the man obviously shocked rushed over to the next house telling them what he saw. To which he not shocked at all replied that they are both deaf so she was telling him to go milk the cows and he was telling her to go fuck herself."

The men were speechless. "Maybe you didn't get that one how's this one? A man walks into a pocket watch and clock store, unzips his trousers and slaps his cock on the counter. The woman behind the counter doesn't bat an eyelid. She looks him straight in the eye and says, "Put that away Sir, this is a clock shop - not a cock shop!" "Well," replies the man, "Why don't you put two hands and a face on it?"

Again the men were quiet before their shock melted away and they all burst out laughing. Maurice and Lucian held their sides while the others had tears running down their faces and Anton shook so hard from laughing he fell off the stool onto the floor making everyone laugh even harder. After five minutes everyone has a chance to calm down before getting their lunch set out.

Jen took the time to talk to Lucian. "So Lucian what is your intentions towards Platina?"

"My intentions?"

"Yes are you planning on courting her or are you just leading her on making her think you are interested."

"I do wish to court her however I worry that she will say no. Besides I have a problem you see my family has been friends with the Dupont family since as far back as I can remember and it has always been believed that I would marry their daughter Claire however I do not love her but see her as a sister."

"How does she feel about you?"

"She is in love with me which makes it difficult to tell them it is not what I wish."

"Well that does sound like something you will need to discuss with your parents and her family but if it helps I can tell you Platina would say yes if you asked to court her. I have it on good authority that she would be excited to accept such a request and if you want to seal the deal I would suggest getting her a bouquet of purple calla lilies which are her favorites."

"You are right I must talk to them and thank you for telling me about Platina I will be certain to ask her."

Lucian smiled all through lunch and dinner service then quickly headed out to purchase a small bouquet of the purple calla lilies. Jen knew she would soon hear of the courting from Platina very soon. While she was happy for her friend that she would be with someone that was in love with her, she couldn't help but feel a little saddened that she had yet to find someone to love her. She wasn't getting any younger and hoped she could find someone that would love her completely and would love her for who she was on the inside. Would it be such a hard request?

* * *

_A/N: Perros should be interesting. _


	26. Fairytales

_Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited all support is greatly appreciated. I'm sorry for the delay of posting however last week I was sick and this weekend my mother collapsed, thankfully she's okay just a bit of heat exhaustion, however I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for another week so I'm posting two chapters to make up for no chapter last week. I hope you guys enjoy them, because soon we'll be getting into the meat of the story. As always please read and review. _

_Inspiration: None._

* * *

**Fairytales**

"Who was that insolent boy? Why was he there? What business does he have with my angel?" Erik paced back and forth in his lair he had just come back from his trek and Cesar was tied on the upper cellar happily munching on some hay he managed to procure from the stables without being seen.

_"Perhaps Christine invited him there. He is someone special to her, he has to be, to wait for her in the dead of night like a lover."_ The shadowy side spoke having doubts that this angel was indeed pure.

"No he is not her lover she has none, she is pure, as pure as freshly fallen snow. He is just an insolent boy. One who means to steal her from me...us to distract her from her gift. Something must be done."

_"Yes he is like a plague that must be eradicated. I will make certain he bothers her no more. She will know to keep him away or she will never see either of us again. We will tell her that we will leave to heaven for good if she continues to see that boy. Our angel will not see her again. She will love us. Then we will take care of the boy."_

"No the threat alone will work the boy will not be harmed. I will not have more blood spilled on these hands, hands which I will use to touch Christine out future bride."

_"Very well the threat alone will have to do for now."_

He pulled his cape closer around himself and quickly traveled through the opera house to Christine's room. It was early Friday morning no one would be up yet. Not even Jennifer who would not be expecting him back so soon so it would just be him and his angel. He would make her renounce the boy swear never to see him again or suffer the consequences.

* * *

"So it will be war upon them. They think they can ignore me that I am not real. I will show them I am real."

He quickly pulled out some parchment and his quill dipped into the red ink as he sat to write a letter of warning. "Those fools think they can run my theater without payment, without acknowledging me. They are sorely mistaken. They will pay me and they will stay out of my box or this opera house will have a curse upon it. This I will make certain. My demands will be met."

He sighed as he sealed the letter with his trademark seal. He had just come from Christine's rooms after ensuring she knew what continuing to see that boy would entail and gaining her promise to not see him. He decided he needed to unwind for a moment to ensure he did now allow his rage to be unleashed on any innocent person.

He went down to his box to sit and watch the stage, and revel in the silence. However it was not to be. The managers had not only broken the silence with their stomping around they were in his box looking about as though searching for him. Such fools to think he would allow himself to be seen by the likes of them unless he wanted it. No he ruled from the shadows, from the dark they kept him safe. They would hide him from their sights. However he allowed himself to be seen for just a moment, just one moment to spark fear into their weak hearts.

Now he traversed his secret tunnels quickly getting to the managers office and leaving his letter on their desk and sliding the vent back just as they entered the room. He smirked to himself as he saw the shorter of the two reach for the letter with trembling hand then read the missive before handing it to his associate who looked distinctly pale before their nervous laughter could be heard. It was the laughter of a man slowly coming to terms with his own loss of sanity the laughter of a man scared of his wits and realizing it but too scared to admit to it.

"They could laugh it off now but tomorrow unless my demands are met they will not be laughing." He left the sound of hollow laughter behind him as he went to set up his carefully laid out plans.

* * *

Jennifer had her own carefully laid out plans to take care of. She found her self in front of Christine's door about to knock on the door when it swung open. She came face to face with Christine whose eyes were wide and frantic before they closed and a shaky breath passed softly through her lips.

"Oh Jennifer it is just you." She laughed nervously to hide her primary shock.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No of course not...well that's to say I was hoping not to be expecting someone."

"If you would prefer I could return at another time."

"No, no that will not be necessary. I am happy to see you I rarely have company these days. With me doing so few events I imagined everyone has forgotten about me."

"Nonsense you could not easily be forgotten. I'm sure when you sing tomorrow night everyone will remember why they love you so."

"I do hope you are right. I so love to sing even if it scares me at times."

"I should hope it doesn't scare you too much you are magnificent at it."

"Well it's not so much the singing as the result of those that hear my voice."

"Is there anyone in particular of which you speak?"

Christine looked as though she would speak but suddenly she searched the room with her wide eyes before slowly shaking her head. "No, no one in particular."

Jennifer knew she was lying but decided to let it slide for now she had to carry out her plan. "Were you heading anywhere when I stopped you?"

"Just to mail a letter is all, however it can wait seeing as how you have graced me with your presence."

Jennifer could see why the phantom loved this young girl so much she was so demure, such a fragile thing. She was the woman most men wanted a woman who would be subservient a quiet wife and dutiful mother. She was extremely polite bordering on saccharine sweet but her innocence made an annoying sweet girl simply angelic.

"I have come to tell you another tale which I think will come in handy very soon."

"Oh yes I would love to hear a tale. The ones you tell are some of the likes I have never heard before." She pulled Jennifer to sit on a large settee.

"This one will be similar in that you may not have heard it, it also happens to be one of my favorites."

Christine sat down beside her scooting closer to Jennifer so she could hear the tale with rapt attention.

"It all starts in a country to the north. A country that was cold and covered in snow all year round. This country was ruled by a wondrous and kind king who had three daughters the youngest of which was beautiful and kind unlike her older sisters which were selfish and spoiled. Soon the castle was visited by a large white bear which offers the king riches if he could marry the youngest princess. At first the king doesn't want to lose his youngest child especially to a stranger. Eventually the king relents and allows his youngest and favorite child go with the large bear. She journeys with the bear for a long time they soon become friends. Soon they come to his kingdom which is surrounded by flowers of all kinds being springtime all year round. They continue to talk getting to know each other before they became married."

"She married the bear?"

"Yes except he wasn't really a bear, he was a man trapped by a curse to be a bear during the day unless he could find someone to love him despite his outward appearance. So at night she would sleep with her husband when he became a man but she was never allowed to look upon his face."

"But why?"

"Because it was also part of the curse that she never see him but instead just love him for one years time but he must not tell his bride before the curse is up. However before the year is up she becomes homesick and he allows her to go visit, but tells her not to visit with her sisters alone. At first she listens however on the last night her sisters find her alone and she tells them all about the fact that she can not look upon her husband. Being jealous of her they place doubts in her head that what if he was hideous or a troll she should know what he looks like and so they give her a candle so that she may light at night to see her husband."

"But the curse."

"Exactly but the sisters didn't care if their sister suffered. They only wanted to get even with her. So when she came back home she didn't want to listen to her sisters but her curiosity became too great. Instead of just loving her husband for being the kind generous man she knew, she had to let false doubts and curiosity get in the way. So one night she lit the candle and looked upon her husband for the first time. She saw that her doubts were unfounded that he was a handsome man and knew in that moment that even if he wasn't she would have still loved him but it was too late a few drops of wax from the melting candle dropped on his side awakening him. He knew immediately what she had done and told her all about the curse and that if she had only waited another month she would have had him forever but now he had to marry the troll princess. He disappeared along with the castle leaving her all alone."

"What did she do?"

"At first she wept bitterly knowing she had caused her own fate but soon she decided to look for him. She found an old woman who told her she would find the troll kingdom east of the sun and west of the moon. The woman gave her a golden apple then sent her to find another woman who might know the way. She found the woman but she wasn't sure the way either so she gave her a spinning wheel. The next woman didn't know either but gave her a golden comb and told her to ask the winds. Finally the north wind knew the way and took her to the kingdom. She used the golden apple to entice the troll princess to let her stay in the castle and once she saw the spinning wheel that could weave such fine clothing she decided she could stay and make her bridal gown. Eventually the troll queen and princess learn who she is and want to banish her however because she knows the trolls like games of chance she bets the troll princess cannot get the candle wax out of the prince's fur who was back in bear form. They each got three chances. They tried magic, scissors and to pick it out but nothing worked. Soon it was her turn she pulled out the golden comb and was able to comb out the wax. The troll were so angry that they were bested they burst and died leaving the prince and princesses happily together."

"So they were finally together. It is a happy tale."

"Yes but one that could have ended badly. Always remember curiosity is a bad trait to have it can destroy lives if you aren't careful. So remember if and when your angel shows himself to you do not try to see what he looks like. Just get to know him and know if he hides himself it is for a reason. For true beauty lies within. Will you remember that?"

"I will try. Do you really think the angel of music will show himself to me?"

"Yes my dear he will and it will be when you least expect it."

Before she realized it Christine hugged her and thanked her for the story. She slowly hugged her back. "You are quite welcome just remember to keep in mind what I told you."

Christine nodded before they walked out of the dressing room together, Christine to mail her letter of warning to Raoul and Jennifer to finish her kitchen duties and wait for the phantom to return.

* * *

_A/N: Seems like the trip to Perros didn't go so well. Has anyone else heard of this fairytale? I know there are a few variations I went with the one I remembered from childhood plus a little from other stories. The one I love is by Mercedes Lackey it's an extended version._


	27. Chandelier

_Author's Note: The chandelier may be coming down, Erik's planning, Jennifer's helping, & Christine's getting kidnapped. As always please read and review._

_Inspiration: None._

* * *

**Chandelier  
**

Jennifer awoke that morning in a bittersweet mood. On one hand Christine had listened to her story and had hopefully learned from it and will not attempt to remove the mask. On the other hand the phantom seemed to be losing his grip on sanity. It would only take a little push to send him over the deep end. It seemed he realized Raoul was a bigger threat than he first anticipated. She thought back to their conversation the night before...

* * *

"I'm glad you came and that you're back safe. I was worried about you these past nights were extremely cold."

"You mustn't worry about me mlle. Nothing can harm a ghost."

"We both know that's not true. Come I've made you some lamb stew."

They sat in silence she watched as he took a couple spoonfuls but otherwise he just picked at his food or played with the spoon. His eyes were downcast and a sneer would occasionally appear on the visible side of his face. He looked like he was sulking, but why would he be sulking? Perhaps something more happened at Perros.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up shocked as though he had forgotten she was there. "What?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"You're sulking and you barely touched your stew. You love lamb stew. So what's the matter. I'm your friend you can tell me."

At first it seemed like he wasn't going to say a word but he then put his spoon down with a huff. "It's that boy!"

"What boy?"

"That insolent boy! Thinking he could take my angel from me. I'll show him that she is mine and no one else's."

"So someone is after Christine. I warned you this day might come. Have you tried speaking to Christine?"

"Eri...I...I have tried many times but all she could think of was her father. She did not speak to me the way you do."

"It is only because she does not know you are real and tangible. You must show her you are real. You must let her see you the real you. The man I have become friends with. She won't help but to love you."

"You are right I will reveal myself to her. She will be mine not that boy's. Then I will make my angel a star she will finish her lessons and become a prized singer the world over."

"Yes show her the sweet side of you the side no one gets to see. Show her the honorable man I know. She will sing your music and become a star with you as her loving husband by her side."

"Yes this will happen she will love me and no other. She will rise to fame starting tomorrow evening."

He got up quickly heading towards the tunnels.

"Where are you going?"

"Eri...I has...have a plan." With a flourish of his cape he was gone.

* * *

'He's beginning to talk about himself in third person. But what can be done? The managers and Carlotta will do as they please there's no stopping them. I can only hope and pray that Christine will keep her hands off his mask while she's down there.' Jen let out a shaky breath as she walked out of the kitchen.

She headed towards the main stage through the employees corridors soon stopping as she saw the chandelier, it was magnificent. M. Garnier was right the chandelier gave something magical to the opera house that smaller lights wouldn't have be able to. It was exactly as portrayed in the movie a beautiful behemoth piece of bronze and crystal. Before she could turn and go back she was bumped into harshly by a large rotund woman brushing past her.

"Watch it whelp."

"I'm sorry Madame however it was you that bumped into me."

"I'm afraid I do not waste my time arguing with..." The woman looked down her nose at Jennifer. "commoners."

Jennifer studied the woman in front of her looking down at her drab black dress. The color was starting to fade, places where there were rips that were resewed, a hem that was redone and moderate changes to the overall structure to maintain it in fashion told her all she needed to know.

"By the look of your dress Madame I am not the commoner, you are. Are my clothing is new, yours is at least ten years old."

The larger woman huffed. "Well at least I wear a dress instead of dressing like a man. That would explain the lack of ring on your finger."

She turned to a shorter thin ragged looking man who looked as though he had seen better days. "Come husband let us get to out seats in the _front row_."

Jennifer knew she said the front row like that just to irritate her like she was someone entitled. Soon Jen winced as the woman called out for what she guessed was her brother in her shrill like voice that rivaled Carlotta's, he was slightly rotund as well though not as large as his sister. They also shared similar facial features though in the brother they were what some would consider handsome in her however they just looked mannish. 'What a vulgar woman?'

Just as she thought she could get back to the kitchen unscathed she heard her name being called by an all too familiar masculine voice. "Mlle I wondered if you had forgotten about our date today."

She took a deep breath before turning around. "Monsieur I'm afraid you are mistaken I never agreed to a date for this Saturday."

"Ah I see then perhaps it was meant for next Saturday." He strode to her purposefully.

"No it was not for any Saturday or any day for that matter."

"I am quite certain on the night of the gala dinner you agreed..."

"I agreed nothing you said you would take me out Friday, I said that Saturday would be better which you assumed meant I was agreeing to see you which it was not. Before I could tell you otherwise you walked off to visit your friend."

"I am certain that you do wish to go out with me."

"I am certain that I do not."

"Come now I know you will see my side in this."

He grabbed her and pulled her to him kissing her full on the lips. She tried to squirm free but his hold was too tight. So she stomped on his foot lessening his grip to which she pushed him away and slapped him hard across the face the sound resonated throughout the empty corridor.

"You are shallow, egotistical and narcissistic. I would not go to dinner with you if you were the last man on earth." With that she turned around and walked away as quickly as she could back to the kitchen.

* * *

Jennifer hid out in the kitchen her boys quickly prevented Tiernan from entering and sent him on his way. Now she waited in the kitchen alone with a cup of tea. It was about that time that she felt what seemed like a rumble followed by screams. She didn't hesitate and quickly ran back to the stage area. The chandelier that she had only admired earlier was now on the ground. It seemed like everyone was fine except for two legs that stuck out under the chandelier. Legs covered in a faded black dress.

Realization dawned on her that this was the large vulgar woman which was the one that M. Richard had hoped to hire to replace M. Giry. She looked up into box five the two managers stood up looking down, shock and terror on their faces. The doctor was called but it was obvious to everyone the woman was dead. The woman's husband seemed shocked as well but somehow relieved and her brother oddly had the same look.

Another thought popped into her head as she ran off towards Christine's dressing room. It was as she suspected empty the mirror looked normal however she knew the truth. She tried feeling around the mirror for a catch of some kind but couldn't locate one. She decided to head back to the kitchen. There was nothing more for her to do. Christine was with the phantom and the opera house was occupied with the woman's death. Even Raoul would not be able to come to see Christine with all the commotion going on.

* * *

"Jennifer."

She heard her name being repeated and slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up. As she looked around she realized she was still in the kitchen and it was much later. She must've fallen asleep waiting for the phantom who stood in front of her.

"Sorry I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"It is late I didn't expect to find you here."

"I waited for you I wondered if you would dine with me or if you would dine with Christine."

"You know she is with me, how?"

She smirked at him. "I have my ways."

"Tell me."

"Very well spoiled sport. Yesterday night you spoke of revealing yourself to Christine and today Christine disappears as though vanished into thin air. Only one person I know can vanish into thin air like that which is you. Simple."

"You are correct I did take her she was worried for me...for the voice."

"That is good if she worries it means she cares."

"You do have a point Jennifer, however when she regained consciousness she only asked for the voice for her angel she did not know me as her angel. She seemed angered to learn I was the voice."

"I told you she would be upset that you lied to her. Just give her some time and she should come around. Let her know you as I do."

"She asked for her freedom but Eri...I can not let her have it, not yet."

Jen ignored his slip-up into third person. "I understand just let her believe you give her her freedom. Let her explore your home let her hear your music. Sing to her let her know the voice is real and kind."

"I did sing her to sleep after she asked for her freedom but perhaps you are correct. I will give her certain liberties. I will purchase whatever she might need."

"Have you thought about food?"

"I do not require much I rather spend time with her."

"I meant food for her she will need to eat to keep up her energy. Certainly you don't mean to let her starve."

"Of course not Er...I did not think of that."

"That's why you have me so I can think of these things. She's had a turbulent night so she will most likely sleep through the day so a good lunch would be in order. You won't be able to come here there's too many people at that time. I know I will take the plate with me when I give food to the old couple. I can either take it down to the cellars or leave it in Christine's dressing room. Which would you prefer?"

"Her dressing room would be satisfactory."

"Very well it is all set. Let me make you a plate to take with you I know you must be eager to go back to her."

"Yes you are correct."

She quickly made up the plate and bid the phantom farewell as she retired for the night too tired to eat her evening meal.

* * *

_A/N: Erik is starting to talk in third person so unless Christine learns to accept him and to love him he won't go down the path to insanity._


	28. Christine Sixteen

_Author's Note: Erik and Christine spend some alone time together. As always please read and review._

_Inspiration: __Christine Sixteen__ by Kiss._

* * *

**Christine Sixteen **

Christine awoke slightly disoriented being that she awoke on a sofa instead of a bed. She looked around at the strange room that was clearly not her own. She noticed the room did have a certain feminine feel to it in terms of the color of the bedding and walls done in soft pastels but was designed by a male which was shown in the furniture the bed stand made of solid mahogany, Louis-Philipe drawers topped with dark marble and a large lamp that sat on top. There was a bathroom she soon discovered but there was no way out.

She tried to recall the night before, after she had searched for the voice to ensure it was safe she discovered a strange man and fainted. When she awoke she was in a room filled with flowers of all types and the strange man was again before her. Once he spoke she knew that he was indeed the voice. Her amazement of that fact was only dampened by her anger. Raoul was right it was someone making a fool of her. Her angel didn't exist or did he.

She asked the voice and what he said saddened her beyond repair there was no voice no angel only a man, a man named Erik. Who was this man? What did he want? If he wasn't an angel did that mean he was something else something worse? He did lead her down to his lair she saw the demons that stoked the furnaces. Perhaps this was a demon made to take her soul, her innocence. What would happen to her? Where was he? She saw a note in scrawling red letters he went to buy her toiletries and other items she may need.

Why would he purchase items for her unless he meant to keep her down here? Meant to keep her forever. 'Why didn't I listen to Raoul? Why didn't I believe him?' But she knew why she trusted the voice her angel of music. He was to have been sent by her father and her father wouldn't have sent anything evil would he? Unless he wasn't sent by her father at all. Then how else did he know to play her father's violin unless it was all to lure her into his trap.

She needed to get out needed to escape. The walls felt like they were closing in on her moving towards her crushing her soul and spirit with every minute she remained trapped. She beat her tiny hands against the walls futilely not able to find the way out. She had to get out she just had too. She would die here in this small space then what would happen to Raoul to Mama Valarius. Would they know she was gone? Would they try to search for her?

She sat on the sofa head in her hands ready to give up all hope when she heard three sharp taps on one of the walls. When she looked up she saw Erik enter carrying three parcels.

"Erik thought you might need these." He kept his back to her keeping his face in the shadows. Suddenly Jennifer's story popped into her head could Jennifer have known what was too come. Or it could be coincidence. Either way she knew she would have to wait until he showed her his face or all would be lost.

She studied him silently almost jumping out of her skin when he suddenly spoke again.

"Get dressed it is nearly two in the afternoon lunch will be waiting." He nodded towards the Louis-Philipe drawers and with that said he left her alone to get dressed.

* * *

Erik paced outside her door waiting for the time he thought it necessary for her to dress. He called out to her to which she acknowledged that she was indeed dressed he opened the panel that led to her room. He could barely believe his eyes when he saw her. Of course he had made the dress himself from fabric he had managed to borrow from the opera house's storerooms, a beautiful pale yellow gossamer like fabric was a yellow that reminded him of her lovely hair. It was fitted at the top by a fitted bodice with modest neckline then a flowing skirt was attached.

She looked incredible like an angel. Her big blue eyes looked down at her tiny feet her hair hung loose framing her face her heart shaped face with high cheekbones, fine nose and small cupid's bow lips. She was a tiny petite thing coming no higher than his chest. She reminded him of a song bird tiny, graceful and with the voice of an angel.

He bid her to follow him to the table where lunch was set up. He had a few candles placed to give a bit of light and romance to the setting. The lunch was light but substantial enough to ensure she would be full until dinner time when he would have to get her more food, Jennifer had made sure of that. The lunch consisted of prawns, chicken wings, and a glass of tokay from a bottle that she had managed to swipe from the Koenigsberg cellars.

He pulled out the chair for her which she accepted with slight hesitation. After she sat down he told her he would keep her for five days time where she would learn to miss him and see him for who he was. He hoped Jennifer was right in that she would love him as she got to know him. She ate her food slowly while they both sat in what seemed like impregnable silence. Both uncomfortable one because of nervousness one because of fear.

After what seemed like hours she spoke so softly he barely heard her. "Are you from Scandinavia like I am?"

"No." He realized by her flinching he had unintentionally spoke rather harshly and made an effort to speak his next words much softer. "Why do you ask?"

"Your name Erik is Scandinavian in descent."

"Actually I picked it up quite by accident. I met an old man once who was kind to me and his name was Erik so I took on his name as my own without knowing where it was from or what it meant other than that I liked the way it sounded. The name of a strong name." 'The name of a handsome man.'

"It was the name of many kings. On Scandinavian it means one or alone as well as ruler or king."

Erik chuckled to himself as he realized how aptly named he was even if he did pick the name himself.

"Come let me show you around."

He reached out his ungloved hand towards hers. She took it hesitantly as she got closer to him but soon dropped it and stepped away from him wrinkling her nose. He looked at her questioningly. She dropped her eyes to the ground and answered softly.

"Your hands are cold and smell...are like death's hands. I am sorry."

Erik felt hurt by her remark but refused to let it affect him. "Follow me then."

He strode quickly leading her to his bedroom first longing for the day he would make her his bride. His bedroom was all in black except for the middle of the room where a canopy of red fabric hung around a coffin. The coffin wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep however it was what he thought he deserved. The devil's child should be used to death after all everyone said he was like a walking corpse. Except Jennifer she never called him such or shied from him perhaps Christine would be the same after she knew him, as long as the mask stayed in place and she thinks of him as handsome she will chose to stay and be with him.

The keyboard of the organ filled up one side of the room and he saw Christine's eyes travel quickly over from the coffin to the organ namely the music sheets that were strewn on the organs bench and organ itself.

"That is my opera Don Juan Triumphant I have been working on it for twenty years but it is not done. When it is done I will take it to my coffin and die. For it will be my life's completion. I have worked on it for as long as I can remember. Times I will work on it for a fortnight straight. During those times you mustn't disturb me for music is all I see, eat and breathe. It consumes me completely that is why after a fortnight of diligent work I rest for several years."

"Would...would you perhaps play some of it for me?"

"No Christine I will not play it for you and perhaps not for anyone. The music will burn you it will consume you as it has done me. I will not have you sealed to my fate. However I will play something. How about Othello instead?"

She nodded meekly and he began to play the music running from his fingers into the black and white keys. He soon lost all track of time and space as he played lost in the notes and tempo. However one event caused him to come back to the present rather forcefully when he felt cool air hit the marred skin of his face therefore realizing his mask was no longer in place.

* * *

_A/N: Christine just couldn't help herself._


	29. Quest for Acceptance

_Author's Note: Maybe Christine will accept him after all. As always please read and review._

_Inspiration: Non__e__._

* * *

**Quest for Acceptance **

The morning was a cold one, the quilt felt so warm she didn't want to get out of bed but she knew she must. With the night that happened the day before she knew everything would be chaotic to say the least and she knew it would be a long day for everyone. The woman's body had been taken to the morgue as well as others injured were taken to the hospital. The extent of the injuries were not yet known.

The body and patrons gone however the mess still remained. Seven tons of bronze lay twisted and mangled while the crystal lay lay broken most of it crushed under the heels of the police and medics that rushed to the scene. It would take all the stage hands to clear the mess and get the opera house looking normal again. While the managers were holed up in their office in fear which was accurate for what they had heard and seen Md. Giry who has been wisely reinstated managed to get the managers focused long enough to reorder a new chandelier from Lacarière, Delatour and Cie.

It would make them 30,000 francs the poorer as well as the money the phantom required but both would serve to ensure the popularity and well workings of the opera house. Both were amounts they knew they'd be foolish to refuse to pay, and pay they did. As soon as the debris was removed the new chandelier would be installed in its place as well as a much stronger chain.

Jen got to the kitchen early getting the pots of water boiling for all the coffee, tea, grain and oats that would be required. The men would need something heartier than fruit and cheese this morning so oatmeal and porridge would suffice. Coffee was brewed and placed into several large carafes so the workers could refill their cups while working instead of coming back to the kitchen area.

Francois soon joined her assisting her with the carafes that Kent and Lucian would take to the stage to set up. Breakfast was soon finished and handed out to the men who were grateful for the warm meal. Most of her kitchen staff with the exception of Francois, Maurice and Rene went to help out in the cleaning efforts. The rest stayed behind so they could ensure the good meals and coffee would continually be provided for the hard working men and women that were eagerly getting the opera house reopened.

Jen sat down on the stool to get a moments rest before resuming work and picked up the newspaper that Robert had dropped off. It seemed the catastrophe at the opera house remedied a slow news day because the story took up most of the front page. The headline was in large bold letters, 'TWO HUNDRED KILOS ON THE HEAD OF A CONCIERGE'. Astonishingly she was the only one killed others were injured including her husband who suffered several cuts from the broken glass but none of them serious enough to cause death.

She felt a large warm hand on her shoulder knowing exactly who it was that owned the bear like paw. "Jennifer."

"Yes Francois." She turned to face him.

"Do you remember the cousin I was telling you about yesterday the fisherman?" She nodded softly. "Well he's offering to sell us some of his catch if we'll have it. He's right outside with it now if you'll take a look."

"Yes that will be a good idea with everything that went on yesterday I didn't really have much planned for dinner or lunch except for some chickens the butcher was able to get for me. Let's go take a look."

It seemed like Francis's cousin had a bountiful haul. He had some beautiful prawns and fish that were extremely fresh. The prawns were cleaned then steamed in white wine, shallots and garlic finished with some herbed butter to go with the boiled tarragon pullets for a quick protein filled lunch. The fish were gutted, descaled and cleaned before being portioned and steamed in the same white wine mixture as the prawns with the vegetable trinity. The bones and heads were thrown in two large stock pots to make fish fumet that would be served alongside the fish and vegetables for dinner.

With lunch done she quickly made up some plates for the old couple as well as Christine and the phantom. She quickly snuck into Christine's dressing room then left the two plates on her dresser near the mirror knowing the phantom would pick them up when he got the chance. To ensure she wasn't caught on Christine's dressing room she quickly left not waiting for Erik to arrive before heading to the old couple.

She caught sight of the Persian however he managed to allude her before she was able to follow him. So she instead headed back to the kitchen to ensure everything would be ready. She passed by the stage amazed by how fast everyone had worked it would only take another week and the new chandelier would be ready to be installed. Kent and Anton helped her take back the empty carafes to be refilled while she praised them on their efforts and let them know what dinner would be.

* * *

He looked at his angel who held his mask in one hand while her other hand was at her mouth as she looked at him with disgust and fear. A scream looked as though it would burst from her throat. The shock and betrayal courses through his veins. He shot up from the piano bench knocking Christine who was on it to the floor in his haste. In his shock he fakes arrogance telling her that all the women who see his face have to have him. He is a Don Juan like that of his opera. She will belong to him in due time she will want him as all other women have.

"Is the sight so horrendous to you, you little viper? You just had to see what lie under the mask. Well look DAMN YOU!"

Now that the shock was dissipating anger soon took its place as she continued to stare at him in horror. He grabs her hands using her nails to dig into his face to rip it off like you would another mask. "You SEE it does not come off this is the face I was born with. The face I can never change. The face that earned a mother's fear and loathing. My father never knew me which might have been better for him but my mother knew me. My mother gave me my first mask because she was unable to look at me like you are now. She couldn't stand the sight of me she locked me in a room kept me as an animal never showing me love or affection."

'No one will ever show me affection. Not a hideous beast like me.'

Tears began to well in his eyes. No one that saw his face would ever love him or care for him. His angel would leave him as his mother did as everyone did. Now that his angel knew the truth he was a disfigured monster she would never return to him. "If you hadn't seen me if you had thought me handsome I would have gladly freed you knowing you would have come back. However now you know the truth you can never be free for you will never return to me."

What she did next shocked him to the core, she touched his arm even though it were only for a second to gain his attention it was still a touch. She spoke the words he never hoped to hear. "I can learn to accept you. You are a musical genius and a poor man who has had a hard life."

He let the tears fall, tears of relief as he felt accepted by her. It wasn't love but it was a start. A start in the right direction. He picked up the mask from where it had fallen on the ground and put the mask back on.

"We are done with the music for today it is getting late I will get you dinner then you will rest." He led her back into her bedroom before closing the locking mechanism and heading up to the kitchens.

* * *

When he reached the kitchen he saw Jennifer she had her back to him while stirring a small pot. He waited for her to acknowledge his presence as she always did except this time she didn't. As he got closer he could see why. Her eyes were half-lidded, her movements languid and her body looked shaky. Just as her knees began to buckle he caught her in his arms he was thankfully holding her from the side of he would've gotten hit in the face when he head shot up quickly as she jerked awake.

She stiffened in his arms as she quickly looked over at him. A look of relief passed over her as he eyes shuttered close as a shaky sigh escaped her lips. She looked over at him again as he let her stand and smiled at him. "Thank God it's just you."

"Where you expecting anyone else?"

His voice came out harsh but she wasn't phased by it. "I told Tiernan off yesterday. He doesn't look like a man that is used to hearing the word no. I don't want to be too careful in case he is the vengeful type."

His eyes softened at her dilemma. "Ah I see you are right to be on guard its not a good idea to be off guard if you are worried about such a man."

She looked at him again only now with studious intent. "You've been crying. Why have you been crying?"

She reached up a hand to touch one of the tracks on his face the tears had made but he moved back away from her hand. He ignored the hurt in her eyes at his moment but after Christine had ripped away his mask he was now extremely wary. He wouldn't risk losing his only friend because of the hideousness that lurked beneath the protective mask. Christine was kind enough to accept him even if he knew the fear was still present but he wouldn't risk it if Jennifer couldn't accept him. That betrayal would cost him too dearly.

"Yes I have been crying but they were tears of joy Christine has accepted me."

Her sadness turned to joy. "That's wonderful acceptance will turn to liking then can turn into love. This is great. I'll make the plates for both of you so you can dine with her. This is cause for celebration. Maybe you could share a glass of the Tokay."

"If it doesn't bother you I'd rather take my dinner here with you."

She wanted to ask him why he didn't want to dine with Christine but she was too excited he wanted to dine with her she didn't bother. "Sure why not."

He quirked an eyebrow at her strange phrase but accepted it as part of her unique charm. He saw her eyes were still drooping. "Sit I will serve us both. You look haggard."

She sat on the stool unable to stifle the groan that broke free or the popping of her spine as she stretched her back. "Yes I am exhausted. With keeping up with feeding all the men and keeping the carafes filled I didn't have much time to rest. The chandelier will take another week to get cleaned up and the seats repaired before the new chandelier can be hung."

"I didn't have anything to do with it."

"I didn't say you did."

"Well I am the phantom of the Opera and known for causing mishaps is wouldn't be a hard leap. I've already had one person ask me about it."

"Christine asked you about the chandelier?"

"No not Christine, a former acquaintance of mine."

"An acquaintance?"

"A man I knew in Persia..."

"The Persian the one that's been sneaking around the opera house."

"You have seen him before."

"Yes the last time I caught him snooping around in the cellars so I took him to the managers and told them that he did not belong in the opera house and was therefore trespassing and if he was seen on the property again where he shouldn't be would be taken by the police."

Erik laughed at the irony of the daroga being arrested by his own brothers in law enforcement. "Well he is a nuisance to me so perhaps you should do just that."

He placed the plates in front of them and ate quietly. The fumet was quite intriguing a flavor it had been ages since he had eaten fish or prawns which he recalled with fondness earlier that afternoon. He took the bowls to the sink praising her on a wonderful meal.

"The fumet was great the bits of fish where quite good. The herbs you used gave it a great flavor complimenting it quite well. As well as the prawns for lunch the sauce was done well and the chicken. I haven't had fish in a long time I had almost forgotten how good it could be as well as the prawns too bad they are so hard to come by I wouldn't mind having them more often. How did you acquire them?"

He found her silence strange and as he turned back to the table to gather the spoons and glasses he learned why. One arm served as a pillow for her head as the other still held her spoon. He took the spoon gently and puts the dishes in the sink then watched her sleep. He admired her greatly she worked tirelessly from early in the morning to late in the evening and yet still she prepared and warmed his evening meals. He quietly prepared the plate for Christine and took it to her dressing room where he would take it to her as soon as he finished something he had to do first.

* * *

_A/N: So it seems Christine has accepted the phantom._


	30. Tonight

_Author's Note: As always please read and review._

_Inspiration: Tonight by Dommin_

* * *

**Tonight **

Jen didn't want to get out of bed but she knew she had to. She had another day of work before she was off so the quicker she got started the better. She sat up stretching and yawning loudly before cracking her back, neck elbow, wrist and fingers. The basin was filled with cool water which she used to clean her face and neck. She quickly popped another pill knowing that forgetting it was part of the reason why she was getting so tired.

As she began to change she noticed she still had on the same clothes from the night before. She tried to remember the night before. She was dead on her feet the phantom came caught her before she fell, they had their evening meal together, he told her the good news and then nothing. 'I must have fallen asleep on him. I hope he's not too upset. Well he did bring me here and put me into bed instead of just leaving me in the kitchen so I suppose he isn't too upset.'

Jen looked at her pocket-watch she still had half an hour before she had to be in the kitchen so she took her iPhone from its hiding place and turned it on. It surprised her how much she missed the soft glow and the apple logo as well as the apps and games. She missed the music as well however the opera house did provide enough to get her through the day there were always rehearsals going on but she did miss her music, music made in her century. She could appreciate classical music but hearing it everyday or for entertainment just wasn't her thing.

She swiped her thumb across the screen to gain access to her music deciding to play at least one song softly would help her get through. She let the first song play not caring what it was. It ended up being the song 'Tonight' by a band she discovered only the year before called Dommin. It was a soft sweet song and made her feel nostalgic for her friends and mom.

Suddenly it hit her it was about to be March. Not only did it mark her being in this time period almost six months but it also marked another special date for her. She hit pause on the music turned the phone off replacing it to its hiding spot before she left for the kitchens. She would plan something special to celebrate, something small but meaningful.

* * *

A few days later she found herself on the roof of the opera house with a glass of wine in one hand. She downed the red wine in one gulp as she did the previous five glasses and proceeded to stare over the ledge at the city below. The streets were quiet, not a soul stirred below unlike in her time where many would still be out. It seemed like only a short time ago she was in her own time now she was trapped here trying to fulfill a wish and she didn't even know if she would succeed in doing it.

She missed her friends she had Platina and Erik as well as her boys she had become close to but she still missed her friends some she had known for a short time only three years some for much longer like her friend Laine who she had known for thirteen. Friends since high school when they would create mischief and get into all kinds of trouble. Cutting school, hanging out with their then boyfriends, ruling the school with their friends. They had been though so much together many ups and downs and were still as close as they had been. Then there was her mom the woman who raised her to be the person she was today. The woman who was now both mother and father doing the job of both. She couldn't have asked for a better parent.

She missed her greatly and hoped she was okay that she didn't do anything drastic and still kept up hope that she would return home. A return that she longed for and also dreaded. It was bittersweet in that she longed to be back in her own time not having to hide her technology and knowledge and to be around her loved ones but she dreaded it because she didn't know how she would explain her absence how to explain the year she had vanished. Were the police searching in vain for her in modern day Paris?

They would certainly never consider looking in the past for her. Of course why would they. When she had made her wish she hadn't thought of the consequences only solving the problem. However she still couldn't regret it not really. After all she got to know the phantom of the opera and she could only imagine how many other women from her time who would long to do the same. She was quite lucky to get to know him and help him to be with his true love. It was a trade off; old friends and family for new friends and the phantom.

She had a little more than six months left if the voice was any indication, if the voice was even real. She had only heard it that first day never again afterwards. The more she thought about the more she wondered if the voice was real or it was just wishful thinking on her part. It could be possible she would be trapped in this time forever as much as she knew she would make it through she had a job and new friends missing her old friends, her coworkers and especially her mom would be too much to take.

"Oh mom I wonder what you're doing right now. Would you even think of celebrating? No you wouldn't you'd be too worried about me. Well I'm celebrating for the both of us." She drank another glass of red wine her mother's favorite.

She looked up at the moon and the stats that lit up the sky. "Are you looking up at the night sky like I am? It is your favorite thing to do. You would go out imagine the planets and galaxies. Look for UFOs that would take you to the mothership. Or are you talking to God asking him to keep me safe and bring me home to you? I will come home soon mom I swear I will find a way. I don't want you to worry but I know telling a mother not too worry for her child is fruitless. You'd say you wouldn't ever stop worrying about me, your baby. I know I will always be your baby something I've come to accept in my later years."

"I don't mind being your baby and I can't wait to see you again to hug you kiss you tell you everything that has happened. I wish I could tell you now. I know you would enjoy it. It's definitely an adventure like the tales you would read to me. I miss you so much. I hope you are okay please be okay when I get back. I would never forgive myself should anything happen to you because of me. Wherever you are know that I love you so much."

She felt her eye burn slightly and her nose twinge she knew it was the signs that tears wanted to fall. She would not cry it would solve nothing not even to make her feel better. Not even the few glasses of wine did anything to decrease her pain. She closed her eyes taking in deep breaths focusing on her breathing. In and out, inhale and exhale, in through the nose out through the mouth. Just breathe, breathe. There on her shoulder a hand suddenly appeared startling her. She gasp and spun around a hand clasped at her heart.

"So I can sneak up on you."

"You scared me. I was concentrating I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"Obviously. However it is quite unlike you. What had your mind so preoccupied that you would forget about dinner?"

"Dinner, is it that late already. Well is it much darker out than when I first came out here."

"Tell me what is troubling you."

"Today is the fourth of March and my mom's birthday. I wonder if she's worried about me and if she's alright."

"Perhaps you should write her a letter."

She laughed softly. "It would never reach her in time."

"Do you want to go back?"

"I do but it's not time yet. There is still a lot I must accomplish first before I could go back."

"You would leave your friends behind."

She smiled at him knowing that when he said friends he meant himself only. "I wouldn't want to leave you behind but when the time comes I may not have a choice. I may be pulled away from everyone here and that saddens me greatly. But I have a responsibility and I must abide by it."

She stepped closer to him taking his gloved hand in hers. "Know this I make a promise to you now. If I have enough warning or can get to you in time I will tell you goodbye. If I can't I will try to find a way to let you know."

"Thank you Jennifer."

"Your welcome. Come now let's see what I can't scrounge up for dinner." She grabbed the wine glass and bottle and headed back down to the kitchen with the phantom in tow.

While they ate he told her about Christine how he caters to her whims and she would give him affection. To her it sounded like an owner giving love to a pet but she kept quiet she didn't want to burst his bubble hoping that Christine wasn't toying with him. He told her about when they went on the lake in the little boat and he would play violin for her while she sang for him.

He knew he would have to return her to continue her career and prevent anyone from searching her out. However he would keep her a week longer then let her come back to the upper levels. He took a plate for Christine down with him. When Jennifer asked him why he did not done with her she learned it was because he did not wish to make her uncomfortable by eating around her.

Jennifer wondered if it was because he wanted her to not have a reason to focus on the mask or how he was different than other men. He was the one made uncomfortable because he knew Christine still was wary of the mask. She hoped that Christine had learned from her story and didn't remove the mask. So far the phantom had made no mention of it and seemed happy so she assumed Christine had listened. Maybe thing could go according to plan after all.

They both retired for the night thinking of Christine and pondering if she would indeed become the phantom's bride.

* * *

_A/N: Will Christine become the phantom bride now that she has accepted Erik?_


	31. Preparing for the Masquerade

_Author's Note: As always please read and review._

_Inspiration: Non__e__._

* * *

**Preparing for the Masquerade **

Almost a fortnight had passed, Christine did seem to accept him and even accepted his company. When he followed her around or payed her attention she seemed to genuinely enjoy it. He took her on the lake with the boat as he played the violin for her and she sang along to the music. He even took her on a carriage rides to Bois which were quite enjoyable until the latest one when that boy called out to his Christine. That insolent boy called out to his angel as though he had the right too.

Christine helped to calm him assuring him that Raoul was nothing more than a friend she once knew growing up nothing more it was her angel of music she cared for. It was then he made the decision to release her knowing that if she did care for him she would return to him. However there was still doubt in his mind that she would. He sobbed at her feet when he told her of his doubts but she promised him she would return.

"What if she doesn't return to us?"

_"Then we will take her again and then she will never be free."_

"I couldn't cage up my angel."

_"If you want her you may have to."_

"I hope I do not."

_"We shall soon see."_

* * *

When Jen walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see Md. Rogers there awaiting her.

"To what do I owe this honor?"

"Well my dear with the masked ball coming up and knowing how busy you are here I figured you would be too busy to look for a costume plus a little bird told me you didn't much enjoy clothing shopping so I wondered if I could make you something to wear."

'Platina' "Well you are right I don't have anything picked out I hadn't given it much thought. I've been working on the hors d'oeuvres for the party. I don't even know if I can go."

"Everyone is invited to go especially since they won't know who you are. We have a staff party but some of us go to the larger party as well. You deserve a night off don't you. Doesn't she boys?"

A resounding chorus of "YES" filled the air plus some begging and groveling from some of the men, Anton requesting a dance then others also wishing for a dance or to share some drinks. They all surrounded her pleading and making puppy dog eyes even Rene and Bernard the more aloof ones seemed in on the plan.

She laughed at their antics before speaking loudly to be heard over them. "Alright, alright I'll go if only to get all of y'all to be quiet."

They all cheered then went back to their tasks. "So my dear have you thought about what you would like to go as."

"Hmmm...let me think for a second." 'What can I go as that will fit the time period? I can be a season, but which one? I could be an animal, nah. I could be someone from mythology, but who?'

"Ah hell, I not sure. Oh, wait that would be perfect. I know exactly what I want my costume to be like."

"I'll have to hope they'll have the mask I want or I'll have to make it, but the dress can definitely be made and it should even be simple enough to be ready soon enough for me to ensure it fits properly. Come on Md. Rogers lets see if I can give you a glimpse of what I'm thinking." She started to head out with Md. Rogers but called back to her boys.

"I'll be back so don't burn my kitchen down. Lucian tell Platina that I'll need her to come with me to get a mask I don't know where to get the one I'll be looking for. Just tell her to meet me in the sewing room."

Lucian looked happy to have a reason to search Platina out during work. So far they had been courting for a few weeks and everything had been going well. "Will do chef."

* * *

"Tell me again why Md. Rogers won't have to make you a dress from scratch."

"Because she'll be sewing two already made dresses together. It was perfect she had one dress that couldn't be used because one of the dancers got pregnant and they won't have a replacement in time and the other dress was on the scrap heap since it was a show no longer running and had bits missing."

"Maybe I'll just wait to see the overall finished design. Let's see if we can find the mask you wanted."

Before they could walk another step a young woman of twenty stood before them she looked angry and her anger seemed to be targeted towards Jennifer. "You will not take my fiancé from me. I won't let you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know my fiancé is interested in you and if you know what's good for you you'll stay away from him!"

"If your fiancé is who I think it is I want nothing to do with him. You can keep him. Plus is I were you I'd keep better control of him since he enjoys flirting with any female that walks."

She continued walking passed the gaping woman while Platina soon followed.

The parting remark could be heard. "You can be certain I will keep him."

After they entered the next store Platina turned to Jen. "What was that all about?"

"Obviously Tiernan has a fiancé that has finally become wise to his flirting ways. Maybe with her keeping an eye on him I won't have to."

"Let's hope she does."

She saw a mask that was made of twisted metal wires with intertwining crystals. "That is gorgeous look at the craftsmanship. Too bad it's not the one I need for my costume."

"There's some here with feathers."

"No none of these will do but they are lovely."

Platina pointed to one of them. "That's the one I purchased for my costume."

"Oh that will look stunning especially with your hair coloring."

"Are there any other stores, they don't have anything close to what I need here."

"There are a few more stores we can try."

"Hopefully I'll find one at least close enough that I can change into what I need."

"Let's go check."

* * *

As chance would have it the last store she walked in had one that would work. Not only would it work but it was better than she expected since the full face mask had three point extending from the top as though the mask were wearing a crown. It had one of the right colors it was a golden beige. She explained to the shop worker what she wanted and luckily they had black mask paint so they were able to give it the design that she required. She purchased it then she bought a pair of beige heels similar in height but much simpler to black ones she had bought earlier in the month for the gala dinner.

When they got back they split up Platina went to show Lucian what they purchased it seemed they would be matching in theme although she was almost certain what the theme would be she couldn't wait to see on the night of the ball. She headed to her room to drop off her purchases then went to find Md. Rogers who was almost finished with the dress.

"I'm still not sure I understand your costume my dear. One side is simple and sweet while the other side is dark and provocative almost ragged."

"I'll tell you but you must keep it secret until the night of the ball."

After Md. Rogers nodded she whispered her inspiration in her ear. "Oh I see that is rather clever that is why you wanted the two sewn together. It makes sense now. It's a bit morbid but most do occasionally go a bit dark on the night of the ball. It's the one night to unleash our hold on propriety. To let loose so to speak. Plus there is mention that this ball will be much more Bohemian than those of previous years."

"Yes I thought it would be a good idea and one no one would think of."

With a hug for Md. Rogers she headed back to her room to keep her items safe while she took a much needed bath before she retired for the night.

* * *

A_/N: Can anyone guess Jennifer's costume?  
_


	32. Masquerade Afternoon

_Author's Note: I was going to wait on posting this but as I've gotten a few reviews that were amazing to read I've decided to give you special people an extra chapter. I've been dealing with a bit of writer's block I know where the story will go and have a main turning point coming up after the masquerade but the filler chapters leading up to it is what has been getting me I want to make them integral to the story and not just read as filler chapters. Hopefully they will come out well and meet your expectations. Without further ado please enjoy._

_Inspiration: Masquerade by Andrew Lloyd Weber._

* * *

**Masquerade Afternoon**

Jennifer thought back to the day before she learned that the managers did intend to serve dinner at the ball. Something her boys failed to mention for they knew she wouldn't have agreed to taking the day of the ball off. But she had given her word so now all she could do was collaborate with Francois on the menu for the evening and trust that him and her boys executed it. She had to admit his ideas were very good.

"Francois you could have very easily taken over the Chet's position. Why didn't you?"

"I did not wish for the added responsibility."

"It's not much; you do most of it already. You help with the purchasing, the cooking, and the planning. You have wonderful ideas as well as how to plan a dinner party. With this rag tag bunch, it's not hard to get the work done. You should think on it."

"Are you planning on leaving us young lady?"

"Eventually I will have to go home. It won't be for some time but I will have to leave and when I do I'd like to know that this place will be left in good hands, someone I trust."

"Well I will think of it but promise you won't leave us so soon."

"It won't be too soon you will have notice when I do leave. Let us get back to the menu this subject can wait."

"Very well I was thinking of having that same recipe you used on the prawns used again for the appetizer perhaps with a small salad since spring has given us an abundance to choose from."

"That sounds like a good plan something light is best so they will want to continue dancing after the meal. Keep the portions small as well."

"For dessert I thought perhaps we could make use of the abundance of pears this fall and winter and make poached pears."

"That is a good idea with their season almost over and new fruits cropping up farmers will want to get rid of them cheaply. Perhaps brandy or a spice wine would be nice and add to the festivities."

"The entree is the one I've been having difficulty with. I originally planned on coq au boeuf however, we did one similar for the gala dinner and beef might be too heavy."

"Yes exactly, perhaps something with poultry would be better a lighter meat something bright to make it refreshing citrus of some type."

They both looked at each other at the same time speaking in unison. "Duck a l'orange."

They laughed together as they planned what needed to be purchased for the next day.

Break

Since it was still some time before the party Jen decided to visit with Christine since she had come back two days before. She wanted to ensure that everything was going according to plan & that Christine & the phantom would begin their romance.

"Christine there you are, I've been looking for you. How have you been?"

"Hello Jennifer. I have been well if not a bit frightened. You were right about my angel visiting me."

"So he did visit you that must have been exciting?"

"It was very frightening. How did you know about the mask?"

"Just a lucky guess on my part. But frightened? Surely in the beginning but not now."

"It wasn't just a lucky guess you knew he would come that's why you told me that story the day before it was to happen. How did you know? How?"

Christine gripped her arms with surprising strength for one who looked so fragile.

Christine suddenly let go her eyes wide with fear & paranoia. "Even now I am frightened. You were right I should have listened but my curiosity was too great I just had to know & now all is lost."

Jennifer's eyes widened as she looked over at Christine already knowing the answer to her question, all pretense of acting ignorant went out the window. "What did you do?"

Christine looked sheepish before putting her head down speaking softly. "I removed his mask. Except he was not beautiful underneath but hideous it was hardly a face at all."

"You weren't supposed to remove it why didn't you listen. All is now lost he will lose touch of his sanity now."

'But he did say she accepted him.' "Perhaps there is a way. Did you accept him for what & who he is?"

"I told him I did but I lied. How can I accept him, he deceived me."

"But surely you love him still. You were in love with your angel of music why should that change?"

"I did love him yes but as I did my father as you would a guardian & I still do. He frightens me so but I still do love him."

"But surely you could learn to love him as one would a lover now that you know he is human. He is a musical genius, a mastermind."

"He is that however my heart has been given to another a long time ago to a boy that rescued my scarf from the sea that fateful day. We met as children & again as adolescents. It was that moment we last saw each other we knew we didn't dare speak it but we knew we were in love & I have loved him since. There is no room in my heart for another."

"But if there had been no Raoul of Raoul had never come that night would you, could you have loved him?"

"Perhaps if Raoul hadn't come I would have tried for his sake but I know I would have never loved him not truly Raoul took my heart all those years ago."

"How could you not love him he is smart, generous, funny, loyal, kind, ambitious, strong, & talented? He is a damaged soul that deserves to be loved more so than most. He should have someone that will love him unconditionally."

"You know him don't you." It wasn't a question.

"No of course not I only inferred that from they way you used to speak of him when he gave you his lessons. He would not have helped you if he was all bad. He gave you back your love of singing he helped you get over the death of your father."

"He may have his good traits however he is also dangerous. I have never seen such anger when I removed his mask."

"Of course what would you have expected it was as though you ripped away his identity his protection from the world."

"Please Jennifer you must help me. Keep him away so Raoul may be safe & not be harmed."

"Only you can do that by choosing him then Raoul will be safe."

"But I do not love him."

"But he loves you. You are meant to be together. If you leave him he will die." Christine could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Very well I shall try again to care for him but I have already invited Raoul to the ball tonight. I wish to warn him away to keep him safe from harm. At least help me to do that. I will be dressed as a domino & he will be as well & we will meet by the Rotunda. I know he will be there he will want to keep us apart but I must speak to Raoul. Promise me you will help me."

"Very well I shall help you get your warning to Raoul." 'As much good it'll do you.'

* * *

_A/N: Christine can be very persuasive._


	33. Masquerade Night

_Author's Note: ____Thank you to all my lovely readers/reviewers/followers/favoriters. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it was my favorite so far to write and luckily enough I get to update this chapter the day before my birthday so it's like a birthday present to myself. Since hopefully you will all review and I get get to read them Friday morning._ As always please read and review.

_Inspiration: Masquerade by Andrew Lloyd Weber._

* * *

**Masquerade Night**

It was ten o'clock when she walked into the main area of the opera house she was amazed by how similar it was to the movie. The decoration was opulent & magnificent. There was a sea of faces each one masked no one would recognize anyone unless they knew how their friends were to be dressed. Thankfully Jennifer did know the main ones she knew Christine & Raoul would be dressed as black & white dominoes, her friends Platina & Lucian would be dressed as a matching couple showcasing her Nordic roots & of course the phantom would be dressed as Red Death.

She soon found Platina which was easy because of her almost silver hair that was done into a long thick plait. Her mask was amazing it was silver in color & covered the upper part of her face & had two small wings protruding from her temples. Her dress had a deep blue fitted bodice with matching shoulder pads & long sleeves, the skirt was beige trimmed with blue tassels that came to her mid calf which allowed her to show off her blue leather knee-high boots which allows her to keep her modesty. Blue leather gauntlets finished off the ensemble making her look the strong fierce valkyrie. Lucian was dressed as a solider complete with bronze plated coat of armor, black tunic pants, brown boots, sword & bronze helmet that covered his face. He was one of the fallen soldiers the Einherjar.

"Are you enjoying your mead?"

"Chef is that you?"

"Yes it's me."

"That is an amazing costume it fits in well with us doesn't it my valkyrie?"

"Yes it does. I understand now what you meant with the dress & the mask it is perfect."

"Thank you, you look amazing as well as though you were meant to be a valkyrie."

"Maybe I am & this body is only a vessel for my valkyrie spirit."

"If you're a valkyrie what's your name?" Lucian joined in the fun.

"Hmmm...I think it would be Lenneth. It sounds like a valkyrie name does it not."

"It does, Lenneth suits you." She turned to Lucian. "Have you seen any of the others? I know some will be setting up the dinner but there's got to be some of them floating around."

"I believe I have seen Francois he is a clown & Kent is dressed as pirate. The others I have yet to see."

"They will probably pop up as the night goes on."

They took some champagne glasses off a waiter walking by with a tray. Jennifer snacked, drank & chatted while she waited for midnight to roll around.

Break

"This is a fun party I wish they had more of these."

"Yes they are & dressing up is also fun."

"I have to say I did enjoy planning my costume out...wait what time is it "

"It's midnight did you have someone to meet chef?" He asked suggestively.

"Maybe...if I can ill come back if not don't wait up." She winked at them.

'Better they think I'm meeting up a suitor & not trying to distract the phantom.'

She made her way through the crowd managing to find the Rotunda. There were no dominos to be seen however she did see Red Death his costume was amazing from the rich crimson red velvet tunic to the blood red pants. The broad rimmed hat had a large red plume & the mask was that of a skull which covered his entire face. He was holding something, no not something someone. He was holding a clown's wrist in what seemed to be a bruising grip for the clown shrieked & as soon as he was let go ran as though it were really death after him as though one could outrun death.

She witness him turn to his right & headed towards the stairway. He hasn't seen her not that he would recognize her but she had to distract him but how. Suddenly a thought popped into her head & she followed silently behind him. She heard him go up the third floor while she slowly went up to the second. Once on the second floor she heard a door open at the same time she heard the phantom come back down. She motioned to Christine the black domino poking its head out the doorway to go back inside. She seemed to hesitate for some reason so instead of being caught Jennifer ran back down the stairs into the crush-room before the phantom came down.

She didn't have long to wait before he came down the stairs looking even more upset if his movements were any indication. He seemed to be still searching for them which meant he hadn't seen Christine poke her head out earlier however if she didn't stop him he would eventually see them when they came back down. She rushed to his left side since he was looking to his right he wouldn't see her approach. She gripped his wrist stopping him before he walked off. As he swung his head around to glare at her she could hear some audible gasps & murmurs coming from the crowd.

"You dare touch Red Death."

She smirked behind her mask. "Oh I dare. For you see only mortals fear you however I am not a mere mortal, I am an immortal. I am Hel goddess of the underworld, queen of the dead, keeper of souls. It's my job to punish & take the lives of those who dare touch you. So in a way we are partners working for a similar cause. Come dance with me."

The phantom stared at her as if she had three heads wondering about this woman who would dare talk to him so. Perhaps if she knew he was the dreaded phantom of the opera she would have run as the clown had earlier. "I do not dance mademoiselle."

She moved closer to him locking eyes with him, whispering so only he could hear. "Oh but you will, see you made me a promise to dance with me anytime anywhere of my choosing. I am determined to see the promise is fulfilled."

"Jennifer."

"No tonight I am Hel & you are Red Death. We are who we appear to be on this night to these people."

She caressed the bone cheek of his mask. "I Hel request a dance of you the one who has brought me so much contentment in this lonely existence."

"Very well if it is what you wish."

"It is."

With that said the phantom took one of her hands in his gloved one while the other went to the small of her back & he led her into a waltz. She didn't know how to dance the waltz & while he was a bit stiff he was able to lead her well enough. Soon the rest of the guests went back to their conversations & dancing.

For the second time that night Jennifer was glad she had the mask on so the phantom wouldn't see the huge grin she had on her face. She was enjoying herself greatly even getting into the rhythm of the dance. She looked into his eyes surprised he was watching her as well before she placed her head on his chest breathing in the scent of candles & roses mixed with something else she couldn't place. For a second it felt like he had stopped dancing but before she could remove her head they started up again.

At the end she wasn't sure how many songs they waltzed to, it was almost as neither one wanted it to end. Jennifer in order to let Christine complete her task of warning Raoul, & the phantom wasn't quite sure why perhaps it was having a woman so close or perhaps because he was beginning to enjoy himself.

Break

Since he first arrived in the halls he had been stared at, touched & jeered at as though he were indeed Red Death from Poe's works however once he began to dance with Jennifer it was as though he were normal. No one stared any longer all had returned to their business & fun, they didn't jeer him. Perhaps with a woman on his arm it gave him an air of normalcy to others. Even more reason to make Christine his wife.

He would take her out on Sundays, play cards with her play her music so she would sing for him. The could continue their carriage rides to Bois & have dinner at fancy restaurants. Anything his angel desired would be hers & with her on his arm he could do anything. Speaking of his angel reminded him that he was too meet her an hour ago. He hadn't realized the time had moved so quickly while he was dancing.

He pulled away from her quickly feeling the lack of warmth on his chest where her head had been.

"I am sorry mademoiselle however I have forgotten I had a prior engagement with Christine & am running late."

"But of course, I am sorry I kept you so long."

"It is quite alright I rather enjoyed myself."

"So did I."

She watched as he walked away from her. No sooner had he left, Platina was by her side.

"So it would seem you have a suitor & a suitor with similar tastes to yours."

Jennifer was pulled from her thoughts. "Hmmm...oh no he's not a suitor. He's..." She paused to sigh. "...an old friend."

"You sound as though you wish he were more than a friend."

"No, well, I don't know. But it doesn't matter though, he's meant to be with another."

She shook off the thought turning & smiling at Platina. "Come let's see what my boys are getting themselves up to."

"Last I saw Lucian & them were sharing a few drinks."

"Perfect I could use some."

* * *

_A/N: A little dancing with the phantom and a few drinks with the boys makes for a fun time. And another hint as to who Platina was based on. If you guess correctly you get to help with a character's name and another character's fate.  
_


	34. Dressing Room Rendezvous

_Author's Note: Thank you to every__one who reviewed and followed. As always please read and review._

_Inspiration: Wedding Song from Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

**Dressing Room Rendezvous **

Erik continued through the corridors towards Christine's dressing room while he kept a hand placed over his heart. The lingering warmth could still be felt of where Jennifer had laid her head against him. It had shocked him momentarily however he gathered his wits quickly enjoying the closeness of the contact. His thoughts traveled again to Christine and he began to wonder if perhaps someday she would willingly come as close. Would she dance with him? Perhaps on their wedding day once that boy left and Christine fully accepted him he would propose to her in reality. For now he would give her the small bold band he fingered in his vest pocket as a ring of promise that as long as she wore the ring she would be free to come and go free to do as she pleased as long as she agreed to never marry anyone.

For he would warn her that should she marry anyone of this plane he would leave her never see her again her angel would disappear forever from her side. That should keep her from getting closer to that insolent boy the little whelp. The mirror got closer as he edged the end of the tunnel. As he thought of what he should sing to announce his arrival the perfect song jumped to mind, the wedding song from Romeo and Juliet. It would put her in a state of rapture while hinting at his intent. Looking through the special mirror he saw her walking towards the mirror alone. 'She must have gotten rid of the boy. I knew she wouldn't betray me.'

His angel stood before the mirror her nightgown glowing softly as the light behind her backlit her giving her a soft glow making her look like a true angel. Even her blond hair shimmered like a halo. He had never been more entranced by her beauty. His other half growled in contentment at knowing that soon this angel was to be theirs. As his singing continued she faced the mirror and threw her hands upwards. Her lyrical voice floated through the mirror.

"Here I am Erik. I am ready. But you are late."

Yes he was late dancing with Jennifer had made him lose track of time not that he minded. He had promised her a dance when she saw fit to request one. The masquerade was the best time music was playing even if they were not all on key but he attributed the alcohol to that and with the masks no one who know who he was and the only opportunity he would have to dance in the ballroom without attracting attention. Even if he was on the hunt to keep his angel and that boy apart he could not deny his friend a simple request even if he felt embarrassed by his lack of dance practice. Perhaps with Christine he would gain some more. They would dance at their wedding and continue dancing for the rest of their lives. The song reached the lyric of which he wanted her to hear the most.

"Fate links thee to me for ever and a day." The line repeated again and again as he pressed the button bringing to life the mechanism that slid the mirror out of place bringing his angel to him. He was so entrapped by her he did not see the boy that stood mere feet behind her. With his angel in his arms and the mirror back in place the journey to his lair commenced.

Break

A week had passed the happiest week of Christine's life since her father passed. Raoul and she were engaged not on reality for it would never happen. She could not marry anyone the phantom had told her that. But what harm could there be in pretending after all Raoul was to leave in two to three weeks and she would never see him again having this splendid time to keep her company on lonely nights. She would treasure their time together for the rest of her life.

Christine headed towards the kitchens humming joyfully. Soon she spotted Jennifer laughing along with the other cooks. One of the men saw her and tapped Jen on the shoulder pointing in her direction. Jen smiled broadly and walked over to her.

"What can I do for you Christine?"

"I wondered if you could perhaps prepared a light meal for myself and a guest, perhaps drinks and biscuits."

"Sure I'd be delighted. So is Meg visiting with you today."

"Meg? No, why would she we have never spoken before even when we danced together. She has her other friends to whom she speaks like mademoiselle Jammes."

'Ah I forgot they aren't friends in real life only the play.' "Very well so who is your guest to be?"

"It is Raoul the man I spoke to you about."

Jen halted mid step. "You have got to be kidding me. You said you were warning him away which is why I helped you that night and now you're telling me that you are having him over for snacks. Are you out of your mind? The phantom will have both your heads if he knows you are still seeing Raoul."

"He knows we are just friends and are only pretending at being engaged. After all Raoul's ship leaves in a few weeks time then all I will have are the memories of him as I share my time with the angel of music."

"Well he is leaving in a few weeks anyways...wait what do you mean pretend engaged?"

"It is just a game we are playing. Like when we were children."

"It is a dangerous game you're dealing with."

At those words a shiver ran down Christine's back however she was fairly confident in what she was doing Raoul would leave as planned and she would be alone with Erik. Nothing would go wrong.

"It will be alright do not fret for me."

"I hope you're right."

Break

Jen was so pissed she helped Christine during the masquerade because she said she would warn Raoul away then resign herself to the phantom but now she was having him over for snacks. Not only that they were 'engaged' like that's going to end well. She needed to tell Erik he couldn't let this continue or else it could turn very real for them both. It was something that couldn't happen if Erik was to get his happy ending. She could only hope it was still early enough so that all involved could end this charade without any permanent damage.

"Are you alright chef?"

"Yes, yes why do you ask?"

"Because that poor plant looks like it upset you."

Jen looked down and noticed she had been pulling off the flowers from the little potted plant that was kept near the sink. Little purple flowers looked partly mangled as she viscously plucked them off. She picked up the small flower and breathed in the sweet scent helping to calm her nerves. It also gave her an idea for desert.

"Rene do you know if there's any more violets kept on premises?"

"I'm not sure I could check for you."

"Yes please do. Either violets or pansies, either would do quite nicely."

"Will do chef."

Rene had managed to find her quite a few of the flowers and she got started on boiling the sugar with water she needed for the candying process. After all was done, she brought the treats to Christine's dressing room. "I have brought the drinks and snacks you requested. I have the two glasses here for the port. I brought some biscuits there were four, unfortunately Orson ate one so there's only three now. I also brought a treat as well some candied violets."

"Candied violets?"

"Yes they are quite good; you can eat them just like that. Maybe next time I use rose petals those are quite nice as well especially with a chocolate dessert."

"Thank you I am sure they will be good."

Jennifer looked over making sure Raoul was out of earshot. "Remember to be careful with this game you are playing, you know he won't like it one bit. If you know what's best for you, you'll end it now."

"As I said do not worry all is taken care of. It is but a game we play something for me to keep with me after he leaves on his expedition."

"And what happens when he comes back from the expedition?"

"It won't matter by then I will be with the phantom."

She nodded her head towards Raoul who was blissfully unaware of the grave conversation. "I hope for you sake he will respect that."

"He will he loves me and knows it is impossible for us to be together. I appreciate your concern however it is unfounded."

"I hope so, very well that is all I will say on the subject. I hope to see you at dinner."

"Thank you and I look forward to it."

* * *

_A/N: Christine is playing at a dangerous game, but will she win._


End file.
